The Mysterious Mistress
by HeMoIsBoss
Summary: Everyone who lived in Lima knew that the old, abandoned house that was situated next to a dead end was not in fact an old abandoned house, but they all turned a blind eye to it. Mistress Santana. Slave Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysterious Mistress**

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys I'm back with a new story, this time involving Brittany as a slave and Santana as her mistress. I've just posted a small extract of the first chapter just to see how everyone will take to it, so reviews, follows and favourites would be greatly appreciated!

/

Every town has a secret that is better to be left a secret than to actually be spoken about. Either that, or every town has something going on that they're all aware of, but never address the issue. For the small town of Lima, Ohio it was the latter. Everyone who lived in Lima knew that the old, abandoned house that was situated next to a dead end was not in fact an old abandoned house, but they all turned a blind eye to it. Not all of them knew exactly what went on behind the locked doors of course, but from the faint screaming and banging that could often be heard late at night, everyone had their suspicions. Some people just believed the house was haunted, others believed that there was some kind of fight club going on, but some people knew the truth, and those who did, did not dare speak about it, because they didn't want to get involved in the web of lies, trouble and torture.

There were only a select few people that lived in Lima that knew exactly what was going on, and one person in particular who was in the know was Santana Lopez. If you asked anyone about Santana Lopez, they probably wouldn't be able to tell you much about her – except from the fact that she's rich, scary and not to be messed with. She was a mysterious woman with an intimidating glare, who moved to Lima four years ago. No one in the small town knew about her arrival until she pulled up in front of the biggest house (more like mansion) in her black range rover. Her arrival was like an event, with everyone in the street peering out their windows to see what the commotion was. They all watched in awe as a small petite Latina woman stepped out from the car. She was wearing a black leather jacket, and tight black jeans which were accessorized with black knee high boots. Her eyes were covered by her sunglasses but her raven colored hair cascaded down her back light a waterfall, stopping just below her bottom.

That was one of the few times that anybody saw Santana Lopez. She very rarely left the house, and when she did it was usually during the dead of the night. There were many incidents during the late of the night, or the early hours of the morning. However, others lived in the house with her and they were often seen going out and running errands throughout the day. They were all friendly enough, most of them stopped to smile at passersby or even go as far as to make conversation with some of them. That usually only happened when they were taking Santana's dog out for a walk. It was her pride and joy, and she loved nothing more than it. Of course, anyone outside of Santana's circle of people didn't know that, which she was glad about because in her opinion, if anyone knew anything about her then there was a chance that they could use that information against her.

Santana liked being mysterious, and she wanted to keep it that way.

/

The cool evening wind wisps through the air as Santana steps out of her car, causing her long dark brown hair to obscure her vision. She uses one of her hands to pull her bomber jacket closer to her body, and with her other one she pushes her hair out of her face. It's silent in the street in which she's standing in and so as she makes her way towards the gate of the abandoned house, the sound of her stiletto heels hitting the concrete pavement can be heard. Despite the intimidating exterior, Santana isn't even a little bit nervous as she approaches the door to the house. She knocks forcefully on the door twice, before taking a step back and waiting for it to open.

"Miss Lopez we've been expecting you!" A voice greets just as the door opens. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well, thank you William." Santana replies, reaching out and shaking his hand. "I assume you've set up everything for my visit?"

"Of course!" The man scoffs, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Santana has lost count of the number of times that she's been in this house, and she's one hundred percent certain that she could make her way around it blindfolded, however she follows William into the house and keeps on his trail, always leaving a few steps between them both. As they walk through the house, she surveys the familiar surroundings with her mocha colored eyes. She's not been here in a few months, but she can tell that nothing's changed. Now that she thinks of it, nothing has ever changed. She's sure that the ugly paintings hanging on the walls, and the moth eaten curtains have been there since day one.

"We've got a good selection just now." William breaks the silence between them as he leads them downstairs and into the basement. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really." The brunette answers shortly, not giving much away. "Something new and exciting, something that will challenge me."

Will doesn't reply to the conversation, but instead hums in response as they come to a stop outside a padlocked door. Rummaging in his pockets, William finds the key and unlocks it with a flick of his wrist. Santana eagerly peers through the door as it swings open and is frustrated that she can't see anything due to the complete darkness that surrounds them. She doesn't complain though, she quietly follows William through the door, closing it behind them. The sound of the door closing disturbs what's lying in the darkness, and Santana hears the familiar sounds of scrambling and scratching coming from the concrete floor.

"EVERYONE UP!" William's voice bellows through the darkness. "WE HAVE A SPECIAL VISITOR."

Before anything else can be said, William flicks the light switch on and the whole room illuminates. Despite the light being dim, Santana has to blink a few times to adjust to the lighting, but when she does, her eyes grow hungry with what she sees. In the basement there are around twenty girls standing tall, all looking straight at her. She's used to being in situations like this, so it doesn't intimidate her at all, and even if it did, the cuffs around their ankles and wrists would put her to ease as there's no way that any of them would be able to break out of them or come anywhere near her.

Her eyes scan around the room quickly, surveying her surroundings. There are so many women for her to choose from, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she'll find someone for her today. If there's one thing that the brunette is known for, it's for being incredibly picky when it comes to things like this. She's built a reputation in this business and although she is incredibly respected by everyone, many sellers dread the day that Santana Lopez will visit them because of her high standards.

Santana spots a short red-headed girl in the crowd, and her eyes lock with the strangers emerald green ones. Her hair flows over her shoulders and down her back, sitting against her pale white skin. Even though her hair could do with being brushed and she could be doing with getting fed a bit more, the girl's beauty is clear to Santana. They hold the stare for three seconds before Santana breaks away and looks at William instead. She's sure that she's seen that woman on her last visit, and although she is beautiful, Santana knows that when someone is here for longer than six months then they are bad news. There's no way she's going to willingly allow a troublesome girl to work and live with her, that would just be stupid.

"Get them to sit." Santana speaks directly to William. "I want to walk around."

As it's so quiet, some of the girls that are closer to the pair do what they're told as soon as the words leave Santana's mouth, and the rest follow soon after. Santana's not stupid, she knows for a fact that everyone here knows who she is and why she is here. She's sure they've all probably been warned to be on their best behaviour too, and if they're not then they will be punished soon after it. However, she doesn't care. She's not too bothered what happens to any of the girls here because they are simply here to please her, and any other buyer for that matter. Once she's satisfied that everyone is seated on the ground, Santana takes a step forward, keeping her head held high. Every girl that she walks by, cowers into themselves and it makes Santana smirk in satisfaction. She loves having that effect on people. She loves being in control, and letting everyone know that she has the power and that she's in charge. She honestly doesn't think there's a better feeling.

It takes Santana fifteen minutes to look through most of the girls, and so far she's incredibly disappointed. There's no girl that she's seen that has made an impression on her at all, which angers her slightly because when she had called William to arrange a day to visit, he had promised that he had a good selection of girls. She's aware that the man in thought is following closely behind her, and just as she turns to give him a piece of her mind, she freezes when she notices something out of the corner of her eye. In the corner of the room farthest away from her, she sees a blonde girl cowering away in the corner. Without thinking about it for a second, she automatically makes her way over to her, ignoring whatever William is trying to say to her. She's too fixated on the girl to listen to him right now.

When she comes to a stop in front of her, Santana inhales sharply because the girl opposite her has the bluest eyes she has ever seen. She's so mesmerized by them that she doesn't care that the girl is looking directly at her, even though it's known as an act of defiance and that if any other girl had done that then they would have been punished for it. Santana's lost count of how many times she's punished her girls for smaller things, so she doesn't know why she can't bring herself to do it to this girl right now. Maybe it's because she can see the sheer look of terror on the young woman's face, or that it's because she can see that her body is already covered in scars and bruises – a clear sign that she's gotten into a lot of trouble before. Santana knows that she needs to stay away from her, but she can't.

"Miss Lopez." William's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "I don't think this girl would be right for you."

"I think I'll be the judge of that William." Santana replies sharply, slightly irritated that the curly haired man has grabbed her attention. "I want to be left alone with her for ten minutes."

"Santana, that's really not a good idea." William warns, the worry clear in his voice. "She's got a history of being violent, I don't think it wou-|

"I know what I'm doing." Santana insists, cutting him off. "Ten minutes is all I ask, if anything bad happens then I will take full responsibility. Okay?"

"Okay."


	2. Buying Brittany

**Buying Brittany**

Brittany had heard a lot of stories about Santana Lopez before she had visited William this evening. Most of them had been from the other girls living with her, telling her that Santana was ruthless and wouldn't hesitate punishing or humiliating slaves, even the ones that she didn't own. Brittany knows that often stories can be fabricated and blown out of proportion, especially in the environment she's in. However, she had also heard those kind of stories about Santana Lopez from her old Master, Master Sam. She didn't know why, but he hated Santana Lopez and so she was often subjected into hearing how lucky she was that she had a Master like Sam, instead of a Mistress like Santana. Sam even once told her, when she had first started serving for him, how Santana punished one of her slaves so hard that they ended up dying, and ever since then she'd been scared of the woman.

So when Brittany realized that Santana Lopez wanted to be left alone with her, she was absolutely terrified. She thought that Santana was going to punish her, or do something a lot worse. When the Latina had stopped in front of her, Brittany was so mesmerized by her beauty that she forgot to look away from the woman, and instead looked at her straight in the eyes. She knew that she shouldn't have done it, and that as soon as she realized she was doing it she should have corrected herself, but she just couldn't find the strength to look away. She was stunning, absolutely breathtaking. However, her beauty didn't take away from the fact that Brittany could see how cold her eyes were, and how she showed no emotion whatsoever. She wasn't stupid; she knew Santana wasn't a good person, but she also knew that she couldn't go against this woman. She was the most powerful woman in Lima, if not the most powerful person, and Brittany knew it was her job to serve her; even if she was not owned by Santana herself.

Brittany quietly shuffles behind Santana as they are lead into a small, secluded room. It's hard for her to walk with her ankles cuffed together, but she manages somehow to do it. She originally was going to crawl along the hard concrete floor, but when she had began to do so, Santana looked at her in disgust and demanded that she stood up. Standing up proved to be a little bit of a problem since her hands were cuffed together too, but she was quickly helped out by William who yanked her up by the elbow. It had hurt, but she was used to the pain. William acted like a nice man in front of other people, but when the girls were alone with him he was a monster. He wasn't as bad as her old Master though, and for that reason she liked living with William more. She just made her presence scarce and spent most of her time alone in the corner. It was easier that way because she was often forgotten about, which meant there was less chance of her getting in trouble or punished. It also meant that some of the other girls left her alone, which she was grateful for because more of them were just as mean as Will.

When they enter the room, Brittany immediately walks over to the corner and kneels down. She knows that walking with William and Santana was a privilege and she doesn't want them thinking that she was abusing it in any way at all. She keeps her head bent down and her eyes trained on the floor as Will and Santana exchanged a few more words, and when she hears the door to the room shut, she holds her breath in anticipation as she knows she's alone with Santana Lopez. She hears the sound of Santana's heels hitting off the floor, indicating that she's getting closer and she can feel her heart rate begin to increase as she does so. She really hopes she isn't getting punished. Her body is still aching from her previous punishments from her previous Master.

"You may look at me."

Brittany jumps slightly at the sound of Santana's voice. It isn't as harsh or as cold as it was when she was speaking to William earlier, and it surprises her because she was sure that she and Will were friends. She doesn't know if Santana is playing a trick on her or not, so she slowly begins to lift her head until she meets Santana's stare. As she looks into Santana's eyes she notices the mocha color of them and how they seem a bit warmer and welcoming than they did in the other room. She wonders why that is, but she doesn't dare ask. That would definitely lead to a punishment.

"What is your name?"

"Brittany, Miss." She replies, swallowing thickly. Her nerves make her voice shake, and she's sure that Santana's noticed, now that she's smirking in amusement at her. "My name is Brittany Pierce, Miss." She tries again, this time a lot more clearer and firm.

"Brittany." Santana tests the name out on her tongue, liking the way it sounds. "How long have you been here for?"

"Less than a month, I don't know how long exactly. I'm sorry." Brittany answers apologetically. "My old Master brought me here, he didn't want me anymore."

Brittany isn't stupid, she knows how this business works. Despite only being in this kind of business for a total of three months, she knows that the girls who have a 'background' are less likely to be sold, and more likely to be kept in households like William's for a long time. Still, she's always been a truthful girl and she can't help but be honest with Santana. Especially not since she's staring at her so intimidatingly. There's no way she could lie to her face when she feels the Latina's icy cold stare go through her skin.

"I see." Santana clicks her tongue. "Why?"

Brittany grows embarrassed when she hears Santana's questions, and her cheeks begin to heat up. She hopes that the brunette can't see that she's embarrassed because she knows that if she does, then she'll probably humiliate her for it. She's gotten used to the kind of treatment from the people in power. She doesn't want to answer Santana's question, but she knows that she needs to. She doesn't really have a choice, and if she refuses to then she knows what will happen. She'll be punished. Very severely she thinks, considering William warned all the girls to be on their best behaviour for Santana's arrival because she was so wealthy and a good friend of his. She's caused so much trouble lately that she doesn't even know if she'd make it out alive.

"I wouldn't..." She trails off unable to get the words out. "I wouldn't do things for him." The blonde finishes, noticing the confused look on Santana's face so she tries to elaborate a bit further. "He wanted me to do things with him, and I wasn't ready to do those kind of things."

"Were they sexual things?" Santana asks bluntly, staring curiously at the girl in front of her. She's never met a slave, or a girl for that matter, who has captivated her attenuation like this one. Usually she wouldn't even look at a slave who had been disowned by their previous owner, but there was something about Brittany that drew Santana in.

"Yes." The blonde replies sheepishly, bowing her head. "He tried to make me, but I could-"

"Slaves shouldn't disobey their Masters or Mistresses." Santana cuts the young girl off, causing her to jump in fright. Brittany's pretty sure Santana is angry at her now, because she can sense a hint of it in her voice, and so she prepares herself for the inevitable punishment. "However, there are certain rules that Masters and Mistresses need to follow." The brunette continues, and Brittany relaxes slightly. "Do you know the rules, Brittany?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I don't."

"Your previous Master never went over rules with you?" Santana narrows her eyes, not quite believing it. "What about William, did he not speak to you about them?"

"No, Miss." Brittany repeats. "No one has."

Santana can't believe what she's hearing. There are rules that have been put in place for slaves and their Masters or Mistresses for their safety, for as long as she can remember and she doesn't understand why no one would have explained them to her. She's aware that some Masters and Mistresses obviously have different rules from each other, but she also knows that William is supposed to use the same rules that she goes by, and so they should have been explained to Brittany. It's her right to know them.

"That's not right." Santana mumbles to herself, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. In her mind, she knows that if Brittany doesn't know the rules then there is a chance that some of the other girls living here don't know the rules, but she doesn't care about them. In fact, Santana doesn't really care about anyone, but when she looks at Brittany, there's something that makes her want to care. She wants to protect the blonde and look after her. She needs to.

"I'm sorry I don't know the rules." Brittany apologizes meekly. She's worried that maybe Santana is angry at her because she doesn't know them, and that's the last person she wants to make angry. "I didn't know there were any."

"It's not your fault." Santana replies calmly, scaring herself at how soft her voice sounds. She shouldn't be letting her guard down around someone who doesn't mean something to her, but it's as if her usual defense mechanism isn't there anymore. "Don't apologize, please."

"Sorry." Brittany's hand flies to her mouth to stop her from talking, embarrassed that she apologized when Santana asked her to stop. However, she's surprised when she hears the Latina chuckle lightly at her mistake, causing her to feel even more embarrassed.

"You're an amusing one, Brittany." Santana tells her, taking a step closer to the blonde and then sitting down in front of them so that they're face to face. She doesn't view the girl opposite her as her equal, but she does want to show this girl at least some ounce of respect. "Tell me, do you like it here at Williams?" She notices the reluctant look on the blonde's face, so she tries to encourage her. "You can tell me the truth, I won't tell him."

Brittany swallows the lump that has formed in her throat, and thinks about what she wants to say. She wants to tell the truth, but at the same time she doesn't because she doesn't want to get into trouble. Santana seems to be nice, but Brittany doesn't think she can fully trust the woman yet. She barely even knows her. Still, if she tells the truth and Santana realizes how much she hate it, then she thinks that maybe there's a possibility that she can escape William's. If it doesn't work out and Santana does tell William, then she guesses the only thing that will happen is that she'll be punished for it.

"No, I don't like it here." She confirms with a firm shake of the head. "It's better than my old Master's house, but I don't like it." She elaborates further. "Master William isn't very nice to me, he punishes me more than the other girls, and sometimes the girls join in on the punishment. He says that if he has it his way, then I'll be stuck here forever."

Santana knows what William can be like behind closed doors, so although the behaviour being described may seem out of character to an average person, Santana knows that it's quite common for Will. She doesn't like the idea of someone humiliating and punishing Brittany though. She wants to be the one to do that, if anyone needs to. She hates the idea of William even touching the blonde with his grimy hands. She just wants to delete the image from her mind.

"I want you to be my slave." Santana declares, snapping out of her thoughts. "You're going to come home with me."

/

Santana has never been someone to make a rash decision, but as she stands in the hallway of William's home with Brittany by her side, she thinks that this is possibly one of the best decisions she's made. She's just handed Will over the money for her new slave and although she was aware that he was probably overcharging for the young girl, she gritted her teeth, forced a smile, and paid it because there was no way that she was going to leave the blonde behind. That was never an option in her mind.

"Now, she does have a temper and can be stubborn and violent." Will warns as he walks them closer to the doorway. Brittany struggles to do so as her ankles and hands are still cuffed together, but Santana helps her by gripping her arm lightly and guiding her. "If you have any problems with her, do not hesitate to bring her back and I'll refund you."

"Thank you, Will." Santana flashes a fake smile at the man. "I think we're going to be okay though, isn't that right Brittany?"

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany replies automatically, liking the fact that she can now call Santana that. "I'm going to behave for you."

"That's what I like to hear." Santana grins proudly. "We'll be leaving now William, but I may be in touch soon."

With that Santana opens the door to the home and slips out into the darkness, taking Brittany with her. She hears Will bid them one last farewell, but she doesn't respond to it and instead leads Brittany to her car. It's a struggle to get the young girl into the car due to the cuffs around her ankles, and so when both she and Santana are in the car, the Latina takes the key that William gave her out of her pocket and unlocks the chains around her ankles.

"Thank you, Mistress." Brittany says gratefully, loving the fact that she can now move her legs freely. "Mr William put them on me so that I wouldn't run away, but I promise you I won't run away, Mistress."

"Good, I'll remove the ones around your wrists once we get home." Santana replies as she starts up the car. "I'm going to get you washed, fed and rested. We can go over rules in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, Mistress." The blonde nods, leaning her head on the window. "Thank you for choosing me."

Santana has grown up around slaves her whole life and she doesn't think she's ever heard a slave thank their owner for buying them before. Although it's a legal practice, not many people own slaves, and those who do are usually wealthy. Growing up, her family always had slaves and although they were treated well, they never once thanked her family for buying them, and when she was older and began buying her own, she doesn't think any of her slaves have ever thanked her either. She guesses that Brittany's new to all of this, and is just trying to be polite. Although, it does make her happy that the blonde seems to be grateful of the purchase and isn't resenting her for it. Brittany really is special.

"You're welcome Brittany."

/

Thank you everyone for all of your lovely reviews! They really mean a lot, and I hope to see more for this update! Things will begin to pick up in the next update, so stay tuned!

Also, I noticed a lot of you were asking if it was going to be a G!P story. Initially I never really thought about it, so I'm going to put it down to what you guys want. Do you want a Santana G!P, yes or no? Leave your answer in the reviews! Either way it's not going to affect the story at all that much!


	3. A Safe Place

**A Safe Place**

Brittany has always led a relatively quiet and sheltered life. Growing up, she lived in a quiet town where everyone was equal with one another. They all had the same kind of houses, transport, and clothing, and even though there were some families who were slightly wealthier, they never showed it. So when Brittany was sold to her previous Master and she moved into his home, she couldn't get over how big and spacious it was. It had a total of five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a study, and a basement. She had seen nothing like it in her life, and she fell in love with the building. She loved to just wander around when her Master was at work or out doing something important and left her to her own devices.

However, when she steps out of her Mistress' car, Brittany momentarily forgets how to breathe as she stares up at the mansion that's in front of her. The house is huge and she knows for certain that it's going to have a lot more rooms than her previous home. She can feel Santana's stare burning into her, so snapping herself out of her thoughts, Brittany turns to look at her new Mistress, waiting to be invited inside. Instead of inviting her verbally, Santana reaches out and places a hand on Brittany's upper arm and begins to lead her up the front stairs of the house. When they reach the top, Santana lets go of the blonde to search through her bag for her house keys. She finds them quickly and unlocks the door, opening it and gesturing for Brittany to walk inside.

When they enter the house, Brittany's jaw drops in awe at how wonderful it looks. The hallway is layered with rich red wallpaper, complimented by a dark wooden floor. On the walls there are a series of pictures, that Brittany makes a mental note to look at more closely another time, and there's a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes are too busy darting around the room to notice that it isn't just her and Santana present in there, and so she jumps in fright when she hears Santana's harsh tone.

"Is there a reason that everyone is standing here and not in their beds?" Her voice is so loud that it echoes throughout the room, and it makes Brittany focus all of her attention on her Mistress. It's then that she sees that there are other people in the room, and she shuffles backwards until she's hiding behind the Latina. "If anyone isn't up by their usual times tomorrow because of this, then you can guarantee you'll be punished for it!"

Brittany watches silently as Santana orders her other slaves away, not really sure how to feel about the whole situation. Santana's not spoken to her with that harsh tone before, and she hopes that the brunette is never going to because it frightens her a little bit. She tells herself that Santana is a good person, and the other slaves deserved it because they should have known better... which she guesses is in fact true because they shouldn't have been waiting up past their bed time just to see her. She's positive that if she had done that at William's or her previous Master's then she would have gotten into some serious trouble.

"Brittany, follow me." Santana's voice snaps her out of her thoughts once again, and she begins to follow the woman up the main staircase in the hallway. She has so many questions that she wants to ask Santana, but she knows that right now isn't the right time. It's obvious to her that Santana was annoyed at her other slaves, and Brittany doesn't want to make her annoyed at her too. She guesses that maybe later Santana will give her the opportunity to ask her questions, or if she doesn't, she may have gathered up the courage to ask them herself. She highly doubts that the latter will happen, considering how nervous the brunette makes her, but she likes to imagine that it could be a possibility.

The blonde follows Santana up the flight of stairs to the second floor of the house, before following her up another flight which leads to the third floor of the house. She has no idea how she's going to remember where everything is in this house, and how she's going to stop herself from getting lost. She's never been good with directions, so she hopes that Santana won't mind that it might take her awhile to adjust to it. They reach a door at the end of the third floor and Santana opens it wide, allowing both her and Brittany to walk through it. As soon as they enter the room, Brittany can immediately tell that this must be Santana's room. The walls are painted a dark purple color, complimented with a fluffy black carpet and long black curtains. The whole room is dark, but Brittany thinks it suits Santana's personality well.

"I'm going to draw you a bath in my en-suite bathroom." Santana speaks as she crosses the room and opens the door at the opposite side, slipping through it. "You may follow."

Brittany immediately does as she's told and stands at the doorway, watching Santana run the water for the bath. She doesn't remember the last time she had a proper bath; at her old Master's house she was hosed down like the rest of the slaves every couple of days with lukewarm water, and at William's it was rare they were ever washed at all. When they were it was with a bucket of water and a sponge, and even then it was only when they were having special guests over. It makes her excited for her bath now, because she'll be able to scrub the past off her skin and start fresh. It's a new beginning for her.

"Undress, please." Santana orders as she busies herself getting a towel and other bath essentials for the blonde. Brittany plays with the hem of her oversized top nervously. It's all she's got on, besides underwear of course and she doesn't really want to take it off. She's had it ever since she went to her first Master and although she doesn't like it, it's become apart of her. Still she knows that Santana won't be happy with her if she disobeys here, especially not now since she's her new Mistress and she doesn't want to disappoint her.

"Is everything alright?" Santana asks when she realizes that Brittany hasn't moved from her spot at the doorway or has done what she's been asked to do. "Brittany?"

"Sorry, Mistress." Brittany apologizes. She somewhat reluctantly pulls the shirt from her body and over her head, before scrunching it up into a ball and toying with it in her hand, not knowing what to do with it. She watches intently as Santana walks over to her and takes it from her hands, and throws it into the washing hamper in the corner of the room.

Santana can't help but stare at Brittany's body as she stands in front of the blonde. It's covered in blotches and bruises, and Santana knows that whatever punishments Brittany must have endured, they were obviously very severe ones. She doesn't understand how they could have gotten so bad though, especially since when a slave is physically punished, they should receive after care from their Master or Mistress, which Brittany obviously hasn't had.

"The bath is ready for you." The Latina informs her, forcing the thoughts out of her mind. "Put your underwear in the washing basket as well, I'm going to get you some new clothes to wear."

"Thank you, Mistress." Brittany thanks her with a small smile.

Brittany waits until Santana has left the bathroom before she peels off her underwear and puts it into the washing basket. She then slowly climbs into the bath and lowers herself into the water, instantly feeling more relaxed as the warmth surrounds her. Closing her eyes, she leans back and lets out a deep breath she never even knew she was holding in the first place. Even though she doesn't really know Santana, Brittany thinks that she's going to like living here if she follows the rules, and obey her new Mistress. Santana seems to be nice enough to her, which is all she needs to worry about, and Brittany thinks that maybe they'll get along well.

The blonde opens her bright blue eyes when she hears the door to the bathroom open again, just in time to see Santana walk back into the room. She's holding a clean pair of clothes along with a pair of panties and bra for her as well. Words can't describe how grateful she is for a new pair of clothes and clean underwear, and all she wants to do is hug her new Mistress to show her gratitude. She knows she can't do that though, or else there would be big trouble. Santana doesn't look like the kind of woman who would want any physical contact either, in fact Brittany's pretty certain it would probably make her angry.

"I don't think the clothes I have for you will fit you properly because you're so skinny." Santana tells the slave as she kneels down next to the bath tub. "Tomorrow we'll get your measurements and we can get you some clothes, okay?"

"Clothes?" Brittany repeats, screwing her face up in confusion. "I get my own clothes?"

"Of course you do." Santana replies slowly, deciding to let the fact that Brittany never referred to her as Mistress slide. "Did you not have your own clothes at your old house?"

"No, Mistress." The blonde reveals, shaking her head. "I only had that shirt and panties." She motions over to the washing basket where they lay. "My old Master told me that as I was his property he would choose what I wore."

"Well now that you're my property, I will choose what you wear." Santana tells her new slave. "However, I like my slaves to be well dressed and comfortable in what they wear, which is why you will come shopping with me to choose some clothes for you."

"Thank you, Mistress." Brittany smiles, running her fingertips through the water. "That's really nice of you."

"You're welcome." Santana can't help but return the smile. She then turns and grabs a washcloth from the edge of the bath and dips it into the water, wetting it. "Now, let me help you wash and then we can go and get something to eat before calling it an evening."

Brittany sits still as she allows her new Mistress to clean her. She doesn't remember her other Master ever doing this to her, and so she doesn't know if this is a thing that Mistresses are supposed to do or whether or not Santana is just being especially nice to her. It's another question that she wants to ask the Latina, but she's not been given permission to ask questions and so she opts to stay quiet. There's no way that she's going to let herself get into trouble on her first day of serving her.

"How did you get all of these bruises?" Santana asks her as she washes over them. "Who did this to you?"

"Most of them are from my old Master, he punished me at least once a day when I refused to do things with him." Brittany explains with no emotion in her voice, reliving the memory. "He mostly whipped me with his belt, it was his favorite punishment because he knew I didn't like it." She further explains, shuddering at the memory. "The newer ones are from William and some of the other girls that live with him. He didn't like that my old Master brought me back to him and so he used to punish me and allow some of the well behaving girls to join in."

Santana stops what she's doing and clenches her jaw in anger at what she's hearing. She knows that because Brittany disobeyed her previous Master that she should have been punished for it, but even she can see how unfair he was being to her. She can tell already that the slave is an innocent and sweet girl, and she hates the idea of anyone hurting her without a good reason for it. She's even angrier at William though, because he's supposed to be looking after these girls and trying to get people like her to buy them, he's not meant to be hurting or humiliating him. It's sick.

"I won't hurt you like that." Santana vows, more to herself than to Brittany. "There's no way."

/

Once Brittany has been washed and has changed into her new clothes, Santana leads her downstairs and into the kitchen. As it's the middle of the night, the kitchen is in complete darkness and so Santana switches on a light, and motions for Brittany to sit on one of the bar stools that next to the kitchen counter. The blonde does as asked, swinging her legs in the air as she waits for more instructions from her Mistress.

"Usually my other slaves Mike and Kitty would be in the kitchen, they're the household chefs." Santana explains as she begins to rummage in her cupboards. "They cook three meals a day for everyone, and we all eat together at a certain time." She adds, pulling out two plates and two glasses. "Since it's a ridiculous time to be eating, I don't expect them to prepare food for us, which is why I'm going to. How hungry are you?"

"Very hungry, Mistress." Brittany admits, her stomach growling just at the thought of food. "Mr William never let us eat at all today, he wanted us to be as skinny as possible for your visit, and he barely let me eat the day before that either."

Santana's eyes widen at what she's hearing, and she's glad that she's got her back to Brittany so that she can't see her expression. She makes a mental note to have a word with Will about the treatment of Brittany, because there's no way she's going to stand for that. If she had it her way, no slave would be treated like that, and the Masters and Mistresses that do treat them like that are weak, and shouldn't be allowed to own any.

"I'll make you a sandwich for just now, and if you're still hungry after that I will make you something else." Santana informs the blonde, turning to face her. "Is there any food you're allergic to? Or any food that you don't like?"

Brittany doesn't think she's ever been given the opportunity to make any decision in what food she's going to eat. Usually she would just eat whatever was put in front of her because she didn't know when she'd next be getting fed. "I don't think I am, Mistress." Brittany replies after a moment of thought. "I like all food, I think. I've never ate something I haven't liked."

"Well then, I'll make you the same as me and we can see if you like it." Santana chuckles as she begins preparing the two sandwiches. She doesn't know exactly why she does, but she finds Brittany's response amusing. She thinks it's probably because it's so innocent, which is something she likes about the girl. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water would be nice, Mistress." Brittany answers. "Would you like me to help you with anything?"

"No thank you, Brittany." Santana replies, walking over to the table with Brittany's sandwich and drink for her before going back and getting her own. She takes a seat next to her new slave, turning slightly so that she can watch the blonde. "Now eat up, it's late and time for bed."

Brittany eagerly picks up the sandwich and takes a bit, savoring the taste. She doesn't think she has ever tasted anything as good in her whole life. It only takes her three bites to finish the first half of it, and once she has washed it down with two big mouthfuls of water, she devours the other half, unaware that her new Mistress is watching her intently. She finishes her glass of water and then sets it down next to her empty plate, and then looks over at her Mistress to see that she hasn't touched hers at all. Instead she finds her staring at her, and she immediately begins to panic. Maybe she was supposed to wait on Santana to start eating before she was to start. She's sure that's what was meant to happen.

"Sorry, Mistress." Brittany apologises. "I should have waited for you."

"It's okay." Santana replies calmly, sliding her plate over to the blonde. "You're still hungry, eat mine while I make myself another."

/

It's nearly three o'clock in the morning when Santana eventually leads Brittany back up the stairs and into her bedroom, and all she wants to do is collapse and go to sleep. After eating three sandwiches in total, along with four glasses of water, she feels as if she could burst and wants to sleep the feeling off. She's not sure why Santana has led her to her bedroom as at her old Master's house, she was made to sleep in the basement, but she likes the idea of being close to the Latinas, especially since she's in a brand new environment.

"I'm going to let you sleep in here tonight." Santana tells Brittany, as if she's reading her mind. "Tomorrow I will set up a room for you, but until then you may sleep in here with me."

"Thank you, Mistress." Brittany smiles gratefully. "That's very kind of you."

"You're welcome Brittany." Santana assures the slave as she busies herself, picking out some clothes for bed. "Now, I'm going to get changed and when I'm back I expect you to be in bed."

With that, Santana disappears into the en-suite bathroom, leaving Brittany alone. Her eyes wander all around the room, and she wonders where she's supposed to sleep. At her old Master's house and at William', she was always made to sleep on the floor, and so she assumes that's where Santana will probably want her to sleep as well. After all, someone like Santana would probably not want to share a bed with someone like her. Walking across the room, Brittany comes to a stop at the foot of the bed and lowers herself to the ground. She's glad that Santana has a carpet because she knows that it will make sleeping on the floor a lot more comfortable. She lays her head on the carpet and curls up into a ball. She doesn't think she's ever felt so relaxed before and she can already begin to feel herself drift away.

"Brittany?" Santana's voice startles her, and she quickly sits up. "What are you doing?"

"I-I was going to s-sleep, Mistress?" Brittany stutters, worried that she's made her Mistress angry. She thought she was doing the right thing, but judging from Santana's reaction, she's beginning to think that maybe she's done the wrong thing.

"On the floor?" The brunette questions. "Why would you be sleeping on the floor?"

"That's where I thought I was supposed to sleep, Mistress." Brittany explains quickly, not wanting to get into trouble. "That's where I've always slept."

"You will not sleep on the floor here." Santana concludes after a moment of thought. "You will sleep in my bed, alongside me tonight, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany responds, pushing herself up from the floor. She waits until Santana sits down on the edge of the bed that she claims as her side, and then goes to sit on the opposite one. She's never shared a bed with someone before, and although she's nervous, she knows that she's in good hands with Santana and that there's probably no one better to share a bed with. She's safe here.

Brittany slips under the blankets and lays her head on the pillow, watching as Santana does the same opposite her. She feels as if she's in heaven. She's never lay in a bed that's so soft and comfortable before and she never wants to leave it. She turns on her side so that she's facing Santana, and silently watches her, admiring her. She doesn't understand how someone who is so mysterious and powerful, can be so kind and caring to someone like her. It's amazing.

"I'm going to turn the bed-side light off." Santana announces."Then we're going to sleep, okay?"

Brittany doesn't reply straight away, because to be honest, she's not okay with that arrangement. Well, she is, but at the same time she isn't. She hates the dark. It terrifies her, and she would rather stay up all night with a light shining in her face, instead of laying in it. She doesn't want to tell Santana that though because she gets the impression that the brunette likes the dark and she thinks that if she were to ask to sleep with a light on then she'd probably get kicked out of the room, and she doesn't want that to happen.

"Brittany?" Santana calls, gaining the blonde's attention. "I asked if you were afraid of the dark."

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany admits shyly, burying her face into the covers to shield her embarrassment. "I am."

Brittany expects Santana to laugh at her and turn the light off anyway, leaving her to suffer because she's sure that's what any other Master or Mistress would do, so she's surprised when it doesn't happen. Instead, Santana gently grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her closer to her until their bodies are touching before wrapping an arm around her petite waist, and then turning the light off. Brittany can feel the fear slowly begin to creep up on her, but when she feels Santana's hold tighten on her waist it disappears. Snuggling into her new Mistress, Brittany doesn't think she's going to be scared of the dark for much longer.

/

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to read all of your lovely reviews! They make me so happy, and I can't wait to read more of them (hopefully?) Maybe we can make it to 100 reviews after this update!

In regards to the GP debate, 25 reviewers voted yes for it, and 13 voted no. I'm still torn over the decision though. I never intended for it to be GP, but the more I think about it, the more ideas I get from it. Either way, it will be revealed in the next update!

I hope you all enjoyed this new update. Let me know what you guys think!


	4. The Contract

When she wakes the following morning, Brittany feels as if she's in heaven. There's an unfamiliar warmth surrounding her body, almost like a safety net, and she snuggles down further into the blankets and pillows, eager to feel more of it. It's been months since she remembers waking up in a bed, and so she wants to play out this moment for as long as she can. Still, she knows that she has got work to do today and so she slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light seeping through the curtains, and she soon realizes that she's lying in the bed alone. She remembers falling asleep with Santana by her side, and so she's confused to find her not there with her. Sitting up slowly, she allows the blankets to fall from her body and pool into her lap and turns her head so that she can look at the time. Her eyes widen when she sees that it's almost midday and she scrambles out of the bed, standing up tall. She replays what Santana said to the rest of her slaves last night about sleeping in, and begins to panic because she knows that she's probably slept in too. It wasn't intentional, but she was so tired that she thinks she could probably sleep all day.

Deciding that she probably shouldn't spend any longer up here in Santana's bedroom, Brittany makes her way towards the doorway and opens it. She peers down the corridor, noticing that it's completely empty and then begins to walk downstairs in search for her new Mistress. She has no idea where she'll be, but she guesses that if she at least goes downstairs then she'll bump into someone who can help her. She quietly, yet quickly, descends down the stairs, but freezes at the bottom when she hears raised voices.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Brittany immediately recognizes the voice to be Santana, although she seems a lot angrier than usual. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME!" She demands when she's met with silence.

"I-I'm sorry Mistress!" A female voice stutters in response, which Brittany assumes to be a fellow slave. "I never said a-anything."

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!" Brittany hears Santana roar, closely followed by a loud slap, which even makes her gasp too despite not even seeing what's going on. "I HEARD YOU MUTTER UNDER YOUR BREATH!"

"I'm sorry Mistress!" The girl cries out. "It was a mistake."

"Buying you was a mistake!" Santana retorts. "Go to the basement, I want you out of my sight."

Brittany stands frozen in her spot as she hears a set of footsteps come closer and closer to her. She watches silently as another blonde girl walks quickly past her, holding one hand to her cheek and keeping her head down. Brittany isn't stupid. She knows that Santana has slapped her, and she doesn't know how to feel about it because she never thought that Santana would be that mean to anyone. She guesses that that's maybe not the case. However, she also knows that she wasn't there to witness everything that had happened, and so for all she knows the girl could have done something really bad to upset their Mistress. It confuses her a little bit.

Knowing that she can't stand at the bottom of the staircase forever, Brittany timidly begins to walk towards the kitchen, where she heard Santana's voice come from. When she arrives, she stands in the doorway and sees her Mistress standing with her back to her. She's got both hands on her hips and it's as if she's surveying her surroundings as the other slaves work around her. She notices that there's a man making food, so she assumes he must be the chef, and that there are two other who are cleaning the dishes and countertops.

The boy cleaning the countertop is the first one to notice her. They lock eye with one another, and Brittany takes the opportunity to study him. He has flawless pale skin, chestnut brown hair, and the greenest eyes that Brittany has ever seen. She think that he seems friendly, and her suspicions are confirmed when he smiles widely at her, showing his white teeth. Brittany smiles back shyly, crossing her arms over her chest as she does so. She hopes that she'll be allowed to make friends here because at her old Master's she wasn't allowed to, and it was horrible. She felt so alone and isolated, and she really doesn't want to feel like that here.

The second person that notices her standing there is Santana. It's as if she knows that the blonde is standing directly behind her because she spins around on her heels to face her. When she does so, Brittany can see the stressed and angry look on her Mistress' face and she wishes that there was something that she could do to get rid of it. She doesn't think there is though because she knows that when people are in a bad mood, then you have to let them get out of that mood themselves.

"Brittany." Santana addresses her new slave. "It's nice to see that you're finally awake."

"Sorry Mistress." Brittany apologises, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean to sleep that late."

"Need not to worry, if I wanted you up I would have awoken you." Santana tells her matter of factly. "We've got a lot to do today, so I'll leave you in the hands of Kurt here to have breakfast." She points to the man who was cleaning the countertops. "Once you're finished, head back upstairs to find me and we can get going."

With that, Santana grabs her mug that was sitting on top of the countertop and then walks out of the room, leaving Brittany in a room full of strangers. As soon as she's gone, Brittany can feel her heartbeat begin to increase and she begins to panic. She doesn't know anyone in the room, and she wishes Santana was at least her to introduce her to these people. Santana was like her safety blanket and it's as if it's just been ripped out from underneath her. She understands that her Mistress was in a bad mood this morning, but she doesn't understand why she'd take it out on her. It upsets her a little bit.

"Hi there! I'm Kurt!" Kurt's voice snaps Brittany out of her thoughts and she turns to look at the man who's bounding over to her. "My oh my you're a beautiful one." He mutters as he takes a closer look at the blonde. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm Brittany." The slave forces out. "No, I'm okay."

"Nonsense honey, you have to eat!" Kurt waves a hand in dismissal and leads Brittany over to the stool she sat at last night. "Mike has still got some leftover pancake mix from this morning. How about he makes you those?"

Brittany can't remember the last time that she ate pancakes and the thought of having them makes her mouth water. She guesses that she probably should eat something because Santana told her to, and she doesn't want to make the Latina any more angry than she already is. "Sure." She eventually replies. "If it's not any trouble."

"Of course it's no trouble!" Mike chips in, grabbing the leftover mix from the fridge. "We'll have you fed and ready to go out with Mistress Santana in no time."

Brittany wants to be excited like she was last night about going out with Santana, but she doesn't know if she can be. She doesn't want to be around her Mistress when she's in a bad mood. She wants to be around her when she's being kind and caring. The blonde knows it's going to be difficult adjusting to the different sides of Santana. She guesses that she's just going to have to deal with it.

"So..." Kurt starts in an attempt to make conversation. "How are you finding it here so far?"

"It's okay." Brittany shrugs after thinking for a moment. "It's a lot different than my last home."

"Living with Mistress Santana is a lot different than living with anyone else." The girl who is cleaning the dishes pipes in. "I'm Tina by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Brittany responds politely. She's glad that everyone seems nice enough, she thinks that she might fit well in here.

"Tina's right, living with Mistress Santana is very different." Kurt tells her as he brings over her pancakes, which she begins to devour straight away. "She's a lot different from most Masters and Mistresses."

"What do you mean?" The blonde mumbles through a mouthful of pancake, momentarily forgetting her manners as she raises an eyebrow in question. She's curious as to what they mean by living with Santana is different, because she doesn't understand what they could mean by it. Surely living with all Mistresses and Masters would be different? She just doesn't get it.

"Well for one, she's really temperamental." Tina starts off. "One minute she can be in a good mood, and the next she's screaming and shouting at you for the littlest things."

"She can be really patronizing at times too." Mike adds, cleaning up the mess he's made. "And really rude."

"That's true." Kurt nods his head knowingly. "She does have her good points though, she feeds us three times a day, allows us to have monthly checkups with the doctor, and buys us any essentials that we need."

"Exactly!" Mike exclaims in agreement. "You just need to learn how to read her, so that you know what kind of mood she's in."

Brittany thinks that living with Santana might be a little bit more difficult than she first thought.

Once she's finished eating breakfast with her new friends, Brittany makes her way back up the stairs so that she can find Santana and get ready for their outing. She heads straight for Santana's bedroom, knowing that's where she'll be and when she enters the bedroom, she finds her Mistress laying on her bed, looking up towards the ceiling. The blonde silently stands at the doorway, not wanting to disturb her. She thinks back to last night and how she was snuggled beside her Mistress, and she wishes that she could go and do that now with her.

"Brittany." Santana's voice startles her, and she snaps her head up to look at her. "Are you ready to go out?"

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany responds. "I am."

"Good." The brunette praises. "Come here, please."

Brittany does as she's told and shuffles over to where Santana is lying. She stands next to the bed, waiting to see whether or not she's going to be invited onto it. She doesn't want to assume that Santana wants her beside her, especially not after the other slaves have said about her. The answer becomes clear to her though when Santana takes ahold of her wrist and pulls her down onto the bed with her. As soon as she does so, Brittany snuggles into Santana's awaiting arms, resting her head on the Latina's shoulder. She lets a small sigh of contentment escape her lips as she closes her eyes, but can't help but feel confused at the whole situation. Santana was so cold with her in the kitchen, and yet she's so warm with her now.

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" The brunette asks her, aimlessly running her fingertips up and down the slaves arm. "What did Mike make you?"

"Pancakes, and they were delicious, Mistress." Brittany answers, a small smile gracing her lips at the thought of the food. "I'm sorry that I slept in this morning."

"You don't need to apologize, I allowed you to sleep in because I wanted you well rested." Santana reveals. "However, after today it will be your own responsibility to wake up at the correct time, and if you fail to do so I will have to punish you, okay?"

"Okay, Mistress." The slave nods. "I understand."

"Good, now lets go and get you some clothes."

/

Later that day when Brittany returns home from her shopping trip with Santana, she can tell that her new Mistress is in a much better mood than she was earlier that morning. Throughout their time that they spent together, Brittany noticed that Santana was a lot more relaxed when it was just the two of them, and she wasn't as snappy and cold as she had been in the kitchen. However, the Latina did still establish her authority while they were out, and made it clear to the blonde who was in control by making her try on ever piece of clothing Santana wanted her to wear. Brittany didn't mind doing it though, because it had been so long since she'd be able to try on a variety of clothes instead of wearing the same ones day in and day out, and to top it off, she liked knowing that Santana was admiring her. There was just something about it that made her feel special and proud to belong to the brunette.

Brittany can tell from the smell emitting from the kitchen that it's obviously dinner time, but Santana chooses to ignore this and beckons her to follow her up the stairs. She does as she's told and they take the familiar route to Santana's bedroom. Despite being curious and wanting to explore the rest of Santana's house, Brittany thinks that this is probably her favorite room to be in because it's where she gets to be alone with her Mistress. She likes it when it's just the two of them, Santana shows a different side to herself when there's no one else around, and it makes her feel so much more safer than she has ever done before.

"Brittany, you may sit on the bed." Santana tells the blonde as she busies herself, rummaging through one of the many drawers in her room. "We've got a lot to go over this evening, so I'm going to ask Mike to bring our dinner up here to my room, okay?"

"Okay, Mistress." Brittany obeys, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing one leg over the other. She's secretly glad that they're going to be eating up here in Santana's bedroom because after what she witnessed this morning she thinks that it would be kind of awkward sitting with everyone else.

"What would you like for dinner?" Santana asks her as she walks over to the bed, her glasses case in hand. She takes a seat in the middle of the bed, crossing her legs while doing so. "What's one food you'd love to have right now?"

Brittany thinks for a couple of moments, not really knowing what she wants to eat. She's sure that Mike has already prepared something for them both, so she doesn't want to be a pain and request something totally different. It's been so long since she's eaten a proper meal too, that she can't even begin to decide on one food that she'd want to eat first. She'd quite happily take anything right now.

"I don't mind, Mistress." She eventually replies, turning her body so that she can face her. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the question." Santana quips back, a smirk on her face. "How about pizza? I've not had that in a while and I'm craving it."

"I don't think I've ever had pizza before." Brittany frowns, trying hard to think back. Growing up, her parents had very little money and so each week her mother would cook one meal to do them the week, and the freeze it, before defrosting enough for each day. Then, by the time she was with her Master, he refused to feed her anything like that, and so did Will.

"You've never had pizza?" Santana exclaims, her eyes widening when Brittany shakes her head. "Well then, pizza is what we're having."

Brittany watches silently as Santana hops off the bed, and exits the room. She assumes she's going to tell Mike what to make them for dinner, and so while she's waiting for her Mistress' return she decides to get more comfortable on the bed. She shuffles until she's more centered and then lies down, rolling over onto her side and curling up slightly. She thinks Santana's bed is the best thing ever because not only is it the biggest and comfiest one she's ever lay in, but because it smells of Santana and it just makes her feel so secure and relaxed. She finds it quite funny how someone who only bought her yesterday can make her feel like this, but she's never met someone like Santana who can make her feel so many different emotions at once. She trusts her and wants to make her proud, it's what she strives to do whenever the Latina is around.

"Mike is making our pizza as we speak." Santana interrupts her train of thought as she enters the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind her. Brittany notices that this time she has a stack of paper with her, and that she's wearing her glasses. The blonde can't stop staring at her Mistress with her glasses on because in her opinion, they make Santana look so much more powerful and sophisticated. She loves it.

"That's very nice of him." Brittany comments, propping herself up off the bed with her hands. "What's that in your hands?"

"This is your contract." Santana states matter of factly. "It's what we're going to go over."

"My contract?" Brittany tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow quizzically. "For what?"

"You're contract for being my slave." Santana takes a seat back down on the bed. "Did you not have one with your previous Master?"

Santana isn't surprised when she sees Brittany shake her head indicating that she never had one before. With what she's heard about the blonde's previous Master, Santana knows that she's going to have to explain absolutely everything in great detail to Brittany because she's so naive to the situation. She doesn't mind though, she'd rather have the girl well informed than not at all.

"All my slaves have contracts." Santana states softly. "Since all my slaves have different jobs, they all have different contracts." She adds, making sure that Brittany is following what she's saying. "In Mike and Kitty's contract, they agree to cook three meals a day and take responsibility for buying enough food for the household, and also making sure that the kitchen is kept in a pristine condition. Kurt and Tina have different contracts though, it's their job to ensure that the rest of the house is kept in a clean condition, and that if I ever have any guests over then they will cater to their every need. If any of them fail to comply with their given roles, then they have agreed to be punished because of it."

"I understand." Brittany nods her head, grasping all the information she's been given. "What is my role, Mistress?"

"You have a very different role to all of my other slaves." Santana starts, licking her lips. "You will not be cleaning or cooking like the rest of my slaves, I don't need any more of those. When I came to William's to look for a new slave, I was looking for one to be my personal slave."

"Personal slave?" Brittany repeats, her face turning a ghostly white color. She knows exactly what a personal slave is because that's what she was supposed to be for her last Master, but since she put up such a fuss for him, he gave her to William. She doesn't know if she can do that. She wants to be good for Santana, but there's just something that makes her not want to do it. She doesn't think she has the strength to give her body up so willingly to someone. Especially someone who she doesn't know that well or if they even care about her wellbeing.

"Yes, a personal slave." Santana confirms. "You will cater to my every need, no matter what it may be, at any time or any place."

Brittany quietly takes the pieces of paper that Santana is holding out to her, and tries to read over it. It proves to be difficult for her because not only does her dyslexia make it difficult for her to read, she can't seem to concentrate on it because of how nervous and on edge she is. She likes Santana, and she feels safe with her, but she's just began to realise how powerful this woman actually is and it intimidates her slightly.

"Brittany?" The blonde snaps her head up to look at the Latina. "Do you want to read over the contract on your own?"

"No thank you, Mistress." She declines politely. "I can't read that well, I'm dyslexic."

"Oh." Santana breathes out. "I'll read it to you then, okay?"

"Okay, Mistress."

" _1.0.0 The Slave's Role:_

 _The Slave agrees to submit completely to the Mistress in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the Slave may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the Mistress without risking punishment, except situations where the Slave's veto applies. (see section 1.0.1). The slave also agrees that, once entered into the Slavery Contract, their body belongs to their Mistress, to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. All of the slave's possessions likewise belong to the Mistress, including all assets, finances, and material goods, to do with as they see fit. The slave agrees to please the Mistress to the best of their ability, in that they now exist solely for the pleasure of said Mistress._

 _1.0.1 The Slave's Veto:_

 _The Slave, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the Mistress, at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances, or where agreed by both Mistress and Slave:_

 _Where said command conflicts with any existing laws and may lead to fines, arrests, or prosecution of the slave._

 _When said command may cause permanent bodily harm (see 4.0.0) to slave._

 _Where said command may cause psychological trauma to the slave._

 _2.0.0 The Mistress' Role:_

 _The Mistress accepts the responsibility of the Slave's body and worldly possessions, to do with as they see fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. The Mistress agrees to care for the Slave, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the Slave, as long as they ow the Slave. The Mistress also accepts the commitment to treat the Slave properly to train the Slave, to punish the Slave, to love the Slave, and to use the Slave as they see fit._

 _3.0.0 Punishment:_

 _The Slave agrees to accept any punishment the Mistress decides to inflict, whether earned or not._

 _3.0.1 Rules of Punishment:_

 _Punishment of the Slave is subject to certain rules designed to protect the Slave from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm (see 4.0.0). Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse:_

 _Blood may not be drawn at any time. Punishment must stop immediately if blood is drawn._

 _Burning the body._

 _Drastic loss of circulation._

 _Causing internal bleeding._

 _Loss of consciousness._

 _Withholding of a necessary materials such as food, water, or sunlight for extended periods of time._

 _4.0.0 Permanent Bodily Harm:_

 _Since the body of the Slave now belongs to the Mistress, it is the Mistress' responsibility to protect that body from permanent bodily harm. Should the Slave ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other Slavery related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should the Slave so desire. Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as:_

 _Death_

 _Any damage that involves the loss of mobility or function, including broken bones._

 _Any permanent marks on the skin, including scars, burns, or tattoos, unless accepted by the Slave._

 _Any loss of hair, unless accepted by the Slave._

 _Any piercing of the flesh which leaves a permanent hole, unless accepted by the Slave._

 _Any diseases that could result in any of the above results, including sexually transmitted diseases._

 _5.0.0 Others:_

 _The Slave may not seek any other Master or Mistress or lover, or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without the Mistress' permission. To do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. The Mistress may accept other Slaves or lovers, but must consider the Slave's emotional response to such actions and act accordingly. Under no circumstance should the Mistress allow such actions to unbalance the Slave emotionally, or allow such actions to result in ignoring the Slave._

 _The Mistress may give the Slave to other Mistresses or Masters, provided the rules of this contract are upheld. In such a situation, the Mistress will inform the new Master of the provisions stated herein, any any breach by the new Master will be considered a breach by the Mistress as well, subject to all rules stated in this contract._

 _6.0.0 Alteration of the Contract:_

 _This contract may not be altered, except when both Mistress and Slave agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed._

 _7.0.0 Termination of the Contract:_

 _This contract may be terminated at any time by the Mistress, but never by the Slave, except under special conditions explained within this contract. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the Slavery, including this contract, will be destroyed, and all materials and belonging shall belong to the Mistress, to be shared or kept as they see fit. The Slave, owning nothing and having agreed to give up all worldly possessions and body to the Mistress, shall once again own their own body, but nothing else, unless the Mistress decides to give back their possessions."_

Santana takes a deep breath and looks over at her Slave to see that she's got her eyes wide open, a look of shock written across her face. She gives her a moment to take it all in, understanding that it is a shock to the system, and while she does so, she continues to admired the beauty in front of her. Despite the fact that she can tell that the blonde obviously is having some serious thoughts about this, Santana can't help but grasp onto the fact that she is taking her time to think it all through. She'd never force Brittany to be her Slave, and so if she disagrees with the contract, they'll either have to write out another one together or forget about it completely. Of course, that would then probably be a waste of Santana's money if they forgot about it as the brunette would have no use for her, but Santana knows that she couldn't force anyone to do anything that they didn't want to do. She wasn't a monster, despite the rumors circulating.

"So Brittany." She speaks, gaining Brittany's attention. "Do you understand and agree everything I've said? If not, we can read over it and change a few things if it would suit you better."

"I understand it all, Mistress." Brittany responds with a shy smile. She has mixed emotions about all of this, because on one hand she is absolutely terrified with the idea of signing her body and possessions (despite not having any) over to a woman that she's only just met. However, on the other hand, it excites her and she wants to just grab the pen from Santana and sign it straight away. "I agree to it all."

"Brilliant." Santana beams, a sudden weight lifted from her shoulders. "There's just a bit I need you to sign at the bottom. It says:

 _I have read and fully understand this contract in it's entirety. I agree to give everything I own to my Mistress, and further accept their claim of ownership over my physical body. I understand that I will be commanded and trained and punished as a Slave, and I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my Mistress to the best of my abilities. I understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract except as stated in this contract."_

Santana watches silently as Brittany takes the pen that she's holding out to her, into her hands and carefully scribbles her signature down onto the piece of paper. "Done." She smiles proudly, handing the pen back over to the Latina.

"Let the fun begin"

\

Sorry for the late update guys! A lot of action to come ahead so please keep reading!  
Thanks so much for all of the reviews, they make me smile so so much! I hope to read more!  
If any of you have any questions at all, feel free to send me a PM!


	5. Safe With You

Brittany doesn't think she's ever met someone more mysterious than Santana, which she thinks is amazing considering she's met a lot of people in her lifetime. When living with her old Master, he always brought numerous people into his home, and she had no idea who any of them were. She was always polite to them though, like her Master told her to be, and she learned to brush off their lingering gazes or rude comments they made her way. They always said that she should take them as a compliment and that she should be flattered, but it never made her feel that way. They made her feel weak and small, and she hated every minute of it. She also found that the nights after her Master had guests round were the nights that he was the most angry, and she could always guarantee that those were the nights that she'd get the harshest punishments and beatings. She hated those nights.

She doesn't think she's ever going to have that problem with Santana though, because from what she's come to realise is that Santana likes to be on her own most of the time, and even when she's not on her own she likes to be left to her own thoughts. Brittany likes that about her new Mistress though, because even though she sometimes thinks it's a bit daunting that she never knows what her Mistress is thinking, she also likes to be left to her own thoughts so whenever they are together they can sit in a comfortable silence without there being any awkwardness whatsoever.

"Brittany, I know that you're awake." Santana's voice breaks through the silence, interrupting the blonde from her thoughts. "Your breathing has changed, it's always deeper when you sleep."

A smile etches it's way onto Brittany's face at the sweet sound of her Mistress' voice and she lazily rolls over in the king sized bed to face her. Last night they both fell asleep in Santana's bed as she went over a few more things in their contract in more detail. Santana had told her that if she had any questions she was more than happy to answer them, but the blonde couldn't think of any. In her opinion, Santana had explained everything she needed to in great detail and so she didn't have any concerns. However, Santana did promise her that if she did think of any questions, then she could ask her them whenever she wanted and she wouldn't be punished for it. Brittany liked that about Santana. That her Mistress was so kind and patient with her, it made her feel so safe.

"Good morning Mistress." Brittany mumbles tiredly as she takes in the sight of the woman lying next to her. She doesn't think she's ever seen anyone who looks more beautiful than Santana, even when the Latina has just woken up. She has messy hair and her eyes are droopy, but Brittany can see all the details in her face and they're absolutely mesmerizing. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you Brittany." Santana answers. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well." Brittany confirms with a nod. "Your bed is so comfy, it's like sleeping on a cloud."

"I'm glad to hear it." The brunette chuckles. "Today we're going to make up your own bedroom and start your training, okay?"

"My training?" Brittany cocks her head to the side in curiosity. "For what?"

"For being my Slave." Santana clarifies as she pushes her body up from the mattress and sits up in bed. "You may not know it yet Brittany, but I am a very important person and I have to ensure that all of my slaves are well-trained, well-mannered and can serve my every need."

Brittany allows the information to sink in, frowning as she does so. She's always got the impression that Santana is a very important woman by the way she's heard people talk about her, but she didn't realize how important she actually was. She wonders why and how she's that important, but Brittany doesn't think that right now is a good time to ask about that. She doesn't want to accidentally upset or offend her. She also thinks that it's going to be a lot of pressure to be all of those things for Santana because the last thing she wants to do is disappoint her Mistress, and so she knows that she's going to be concentrating at all time to make sure that she doesn't do anything wrong.

"Don't worry." Santana's soothing voice interrupts her thoughts again, and she watches as her Mistress places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her initial reaction is to flinch away at the touch, which she does do, but she soon relaxes into it when Santana doesn't retract her hand. "I don't expect you to be the perfect Slave straight away." She continues. "Training is good for both you and our relationship. You'll learn what I like and dislike, and I'll learn about you and your likes and dislikes."

The blonde hums in thought at her Mistress' words, feeling a little bit better about the whole training thing. "I just want to make you proud." She tells her Mistress as she sits up in bed next to her. "I want to make you happy."

"Well you're doing a fine job of that already." Santana comments, lowering her head so that the blonde can't see the small smile forming on her lips. There's something about Brittany that just makes her so happy, but she can't put her finger on it. "Now, let's go and get dressed and start our day."

The Slave follows her Mistress' lead and carefully climbs out of the bed, being sure to make it neatly before doing anything else. Once she's satisfied, she turns to find Santana looking at her and so she rounds the other side of the bed and waits patiently for further instructions from her Mistress. Now that she's actually signed her contract with Santana and that she is now officially serving her, she knows that she's probably going to have to take a lot more instructions from Santana, and do a lot more to serve her, and it actually makes her quite excited.

"As my personal slave it's your job to please me at all times." The Latina explains, leading her slave into her walk in closet. "Every morning I will pick out two outfits I would like you to wear and you can pick between them. We will get ready together, and you will assist me when necessary, do you understand?"

"I understand, Mistress." Brittany nods, liking the idea of letting Santana choose what she wears. When they had gone shopping for clothes they picked out so many nice things, and Brittany thinks that if she had to make a decision of what to wear herself then it would probably take her the entire day.

The slave stands and waits patiently as her Mistress rummages through her closet, finding herself something to wear. Brittany would offer to help, but she doesn't know what they're going to be doing today and so she doesn't think she'd be much use. She does however know that her Mistress would look beautiful in anything that she wears, and can't wait to see what she chooses for herself. Santana eventually decides on an outfit to wear and so while she slips into the changing room part of her closet to get changed, Brittany takes the opportunity to take a closer look at her surroundings. She knew from the very first moment that she laid eyes upon Santana that she was an incredibly stylish woman, but Brittany didn't realize that she owned so many items of clothing. She's pretty sure that if Santana wanted to, she could probably open up her own clothing store. Aimlessly running her fingertips down the fronts of some of the clothing hanging up, the blonde gets a feel for all the different types of material. She can't wait to see what Santana is going to pick out for her to wear today.

"You can try it on if you want."

The sound of Santana's voice startles Brittany and she immediately retracts her hand away from the blouse that she's holding in her hand. She shouldn't have been touching something that doesn't belong to her and she cautiously backs away from the clothes and her Mistress, placing her hands behind her back and lowering her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry Mistress." She immediately apologizes. "I-I wasn't being bad, I just was looking at your beautiful clothes. I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

Santana stops her movements towards her Slave and curiously stares at the blonde, trying to figure out what's exactly going on. She doesn't understand why her Slave looks absolutely terrified now and is apologizing, especially when she hasn't done anything wrong in Santana's eyes. "Brittany." She keeps her voice firm, in an attempt to gain her attention. "Brittany!" She repeats when it fails, and her Slave doesn't respond. "I'm not mad."

It's the last three words that snap the blonde out of her trance and she looks up at her Mistress, her eyes wide and curious. She was touching something that didn't belong to her, and whenever she done that at her old Master's house, she was always severely punished for it. Once she even got punished for using one of his bandaids when she got a cut on her finger and was bleeding. Santana should be angry with her, she was touching her clothes. Her belongings that she worked hard for.

"I'm sorry." Brittany repeats, her mouth dry. "I'm sorry Mistress."

"Stop apologizing." Santana demands, softening her tone and taking a tentative step towards Brittany. She keeps her movements slow, making sure not to startle her. "I'm not mad or angry at you, you haven't done anything wrong."

When Brittany doesn't respond, Santana takes another step towards her and then another, until she is standing in front of her. When she's only inches away, she notices that the blonde is visibly shaking in front of her, and the sight almost breaks her heart. Carefully and slowly, she reaches out and places her hand on Brittany's shoulder, but quickly retracts it when her Slave flinches away. The dominant side of Santana wants to shout at the slave for her act of defiance, and punish her for what she's done. However, the softer and more caring side of her wants to comfort her slave and show her that not everyone is bad like her old Master.

Changing her approach, Santana crouches down slightly until she can lock eyes with Brittany and when she does, she makes sure they don't break that eye contact. "You need to calm down and relax." She softly instructs. "I'm not mad at you, okay?"

To prove her point, Santana grabs the black blouse from the hanger along with a white pair of jeans and holds them out to her slave. "You can wear these." She tells her, despite knowing they'll probably be a bit too big on her due to the poor diet she's had. "This is the outfit I want you to wear today."

Brittany finally breaks out of her trance and looks at her Mistress, then to the clothes, and then back to her Mistress. She's so confused, and wonders if Santana is maybe trying to play a trick on her. She can't wear her Mistress' clothes, they don't belong to her. "I-I can't." She stammers, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Mistress, but these are yours. It would be wrong. I can't touch what doesn't belong to me."

"Who told you that?" Santana questions, growing slightly irritated at the fact that her Slave isn't listening to her. "Who made that rule? Because I'm pretty sure that it wasn't me."

"M-My old Master." Brittany practically whimpers out, scared that her Mistress will grow angry for talking about him. "H-He said I couldn't take what was mine, and if I did I would be punished, but I-I never had anything of my own, so I was always punished."

Santana opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out and so she closes it again. She doesn't understand why a Master or a Mistress would treat their Slaves that way, it makes no sense to her. It's her job as a Mistress to ensure that her Slaves have everything that they need, so she doesn't get why Brittany's old Master would punish her for needing essential belongings.

"You're not with your old Master." Santana states firmly. "You're with me now, and I want you to change into these clothes right now."

Brittany recognizes the authoritative tone in her Mistress' voice and so she grips the bottom of the oversized t-shirt she's wearing and pulls it off over her head, leaving her in her bra. She does the same with her sweatpants too, leaving her in her underwear. She thinks that in a normal circumstance, she would probably be embarrassed standing in her underwear in front of her Mistress, but she doesn't want to disappoint Santana anymore than she already has, and so she's willing to do whatever it takes. She stays silent as she takes the pair of jeans from Santana's hands and pulls them up her legs and letting them rest on her hips before carefully buttoning them up. She then takes the blouse and puts it on, but before she can begin to button it up, Santana's hands stop her, and the Latina begins to do it for her instead.

"There." Santana almost smiles in satisfaction. "I knew they'd look good on you."

"I'm sorry Mistress."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I shouldn't have been touching your belongings." Brittany explains. "It was wrong of me."

"Brittany, if you'd like to look at my clothes then I won't mind you doing so. You're welcome to come into my closet during your free time and look at them, you may even try some on." Santana tells her, beginning to lead them both out of there. "I give you permission to look at and use my belongings, the only ones that I will be mad at are things like my phone, computer and a few others that I'll let you know about later on, okay?"

"Okay, Mistress." Brittany nods. "Thank you, Mistress."

Santana doesn't reply, instead she leads Brittany over to the vanity table in her bedroom and motions for her to take a seat on the stool. The Slave obediently does as she's told, and almost jumps in surprise when she feels her Mistress gently begin to comb her fingers through her blonde hair. She doesn't think that anyone has ever taken the time to play with her hair, not even her parents when she was younger. Picking up a hairbrush, Santana begins to brush through Brittany's long locks, untangling it all for her.

"I like it when you do that."

"Do what?" The Latina questions, looking at her Slave through the mirror. "Play with you hair?"

"Yeah." She confirms, just as her Mistress ties it up in a high ponytail for her. "You make it look pretty."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Can I maybe do your hair one day?" Brittany curiously asks. "If I'm good?"

"`If you're good."

/

Whilst sitting down at the dining room table with the other Slaves and Santana sitting at the head of the table, Brittany can already notice the change in her Mistress' demeanor. When they were alone in the bedroom earlier, Santana was calmer, kinder and more approachable whereas now, she's cold and her face shows no sign of emotion whatsoever. She never even thanked Mike for cooking them breakfast, which Brittany thinks is a bit rude. Not that she'd say that to Santana though because she knows for a fact that if she pointed that out then she would definitely be punished for it.

She wants to thank Mike for the breakfast, but she's not too sure if she's allowed to speak freely in front of her Mistress. She wasn't allowed to at her old Master's home, and she thinks that because everyone else is eating silently at the table that she's probably not allowed to. She decides to ask Santana about that rule later, when they're alone, when she's nicer.

"Brittany and I will be spending the day together." Santana states, breaking the silence that surrounds the table. "I do _not_ want to be disrupted, so I suggest you all keep busy and stay out of our way. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Mistress." All of the house slaves reply in unison.

Brittany can feel someone staring at her, so she looks away from Santana and finds everyone else's eyes on her. It makes her feel slightly intimidated and so she shrinks down in her seat. She doesn't understand why everyone is staring at her, especially since she's not done or said anything since sitting down this morning. She locks eyes with Kurt, and she immediately recognizes the worry behind them, which confuses and frightens her slightly because she has no idea what he's worried about. Is he worried about her? If he is, why would he need to be? Now that she's noticed it, she looks at all the other slaves and sees that they are all wearing the same expression. She doesn't get it. Santana's not going to do anything bad to her. She's a good person.

"I'm glad we all understand." Santana smirks, taking a sip of her coffee. "Brittany are you finished eating?"

The blonde glances down at her plate, seeing that she has just under half of her breakfast left on it. Now that she's centre of attention though, she doesn't really feel like eating anymore and so she pushes the plate away from her. "Yes, Mistress." She nods. "I'm finished."

Santana stands up from the table and motions for Brittany to do the same, and so the Slave copies her. The Latina begins to lead them out of the room without even saying anything to the other slaves, which makes Brittany feel bad because she thinks that they should at least be thanked for their hard work for breakfast. Just as she's about to leave the room, Brittany turns back to her other Slaves and mouths a 'thank you' to them before following her Mistress through the house.

It doesn't come to a shock to Brittany when she finds herself back in Santana's bedroom, sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed. She's pretty sure that Santana's favorite place is probably her bedroom, since they've already spent so much time there despite only being here for a few days. Brittany thinks it's probably because her Mistress is mysterious and probably likes to spend a lot of time on her own. She gets that vibe from Santana, but she hopes that maybe Santana will like to spend time with her now, because the Latina is who she wants to spend time with.

"Mistress?" Brittany clears her throat. "Are we starting my training now?"

"Sort of." Santana replies with a half shrug. "Before I begin to train you properly, I think that it's best if I get to know you first, and that you get to know me a little better too."

"I'd like that." Brittany smiles at the idea of getting to know her Mistress better. "You seem very fascinating."

"As do you." The brunette can't help but smile back, before crossing the room and taking a seat on the bed next to her slave. "I'm going to ask you a lot of questions today, and some of them you might not want to answer." She states a little more seriously. "If that is the case, you may not answer the question, but I'd like you to try your best with them, okay?"

"Okay." The Slave nods in understanding. "I'll do my best to answer them all, Mistress."

"That's all I ask from you." Santana exhales as she shuffles up to the top of the bed and rests her back against the headboard. "Do you have any family, Brittany?

"I do." She reveals. "I have a mother, father and two older sisters."

"Are they Slaves as well?"

"No, Mistress. It's just me who is a Slave."

"Why is that?"

Brittany pauses for a moment as she thinks of an answer to the question. She doesn't really know why neither of her sisters were sold as slaves like she was. Her sisters spent a lot more time than she did with her parents, due to them not always seeing eye to eye on many things, but she thought that they still loved and cared for her. However, around about her eighteenth birthday they explained to her that due to their families lack of income, she'd be staying with someone else. At first, Brittany didn't mind and was actually quite excited (despite being nervous, of course) at the prospect of living with someone new, but that all changed when she met her Master and found out that she had actually been sold by her parents instead. It had hurt to hear someone so horrible and rude tell her that her parents no longer wanted her, and she remembers that that was the first of many times that her Master had made her cry. She's still not forgive him for it. Or her parents. Not that she's ever seen them again.

"Do you not know?" Santana presses further, and watches as the blonde shakes her head, indicating that she doesn't know. The Latina notices the look of upset on her Slave's face and she can tell that it's obviously a touchy subject with the blonde, and so despite being incredibly curious about it, she decides to change the subject, but not before reminding herself to do some research on it later. "How old are you Brittany?"

"Eighteen, Mistress." Brittany responds. "I've not long turned it."

"Eighteen?" Santana repeats, her eyes growing wider. "I never thought you were so young."

"Sorry Mistress." The Slave apologizes, bowing her head. "May I know how old you are? I apologize if I'm not allowed to ask that question, Mistress."

"Stop apologizing, it's okay." The Latina reassures her new Slave. "I'm a little bit older than you, I'm twenty four."

Santana stops everything that she's doing, and takes a moment to study the blonde sitting next to her. She had no idea that Brittany was so young, it was something that William failed to mention when she bought her. Thinking back, Santana realizes that William didn't actually tell her much about her new household addition, except all the bad things about her. Santana knows for a fact that although there is a six age year difference between them both, that it won't change anything. Brittany seems to be more mature than an eighteen year old, and Santana is certain that she\s going to care for the blonde in every way possible. She makes a promise to herself right there and then that she's going to always do the best for her new Slave.

"What's one of your favorite things to do?" Santana decides to change the subject. "When we spend time together, what are a few fun things that you'd like to do?"

Brittany scrunches her eyebrows in concentration, licking her lips as she tries to think of fun things that she likes to do. However, it's proving to be difficult because she can't think of many fun things that she's done before, let alone with another person. "I'm not really sure." She eventually replies. "I think I like reading, but I'm not very good at it..."

"Well that's something we could do together, we can read and I can help you get better at it." The Latina positively says. "What about movies? Do you like them?"

"I think so." The blonde says. "I've not really watched many, but sometimes my old Master used to fall asleep with the television on and I'd get to watch some movies."

"We can watch movies together in the evening, because that's one of my favorite things to do." Santana reveals to her. "I'll be sure to show you all the good ones."

"Thank you Mistress, I'd like that." Brittany grins at her before slowly shuffling up the bed towards her Mistress. She wants to sit next to her with her back propped against the bed just like Santana, but she doesn't know if she should do that. Her internal debate is answered when Santana slightly shuffles to the side slightly, making room for her before tentatively opening her arms, inviting the blonde in for a cuddle. Brittany accepts the gesture and leans into the touch, relaxing when she feels her Mistress' protective arms around her.

She likes the way Santana makes her feel.

/

Despite not living with her Mistress for very long, Brittany quickly comes to the decision that she does not like it when Santana is busy and she has to find a way to entertain herself. She loves it when she and Santana are doing nothing, and yet she has all of the Latina's attention, but right now Santana is on the phone to someone who sounds very important. So important that Santana locked herself away in another room to speak to them, leaving Brittany on her own. Brittany doesn't mind being on her own, in fact she likes to be on her own since that's what she's used to, but she was having so much fun just being around Santana that it frustrates her that they cut their time short.

Sighing loudly, the blonde decides to go and get herself a glass of water from the kitchen, and so she gets up from her position on the bed and makes her way down the stairs. When she enters the kitchen, she freezes in the doorway when she notices all of Santana's other Slave's sitting around the kitchen islands. She's pretty sure they all probably have something to be doing right now, but she knows t hat it isn't her place to say anything like that. She keeps her head down, ignoring the stares of the other Slaves, and gets a glass and fills it with water. At her old Master's house she wouldn't have been allowed to do this without asking, but she knows she's allowed to do it here because Santana told her she could help herself to whatever she wanted, as long as it was reasonable. She thinks that it's probably one of her favorite rules that Santana's made.

"Oh honey!" Kurt exclaims, just as she's about to exit the kitchen. "Mistress Santana wasn't too rough with you, was she?"

Brittany turns around to stare at her new friend, and frowns at him in confusion. She does want to be friends with all of the other Slaves and join in on their conversations, but right now all she wants to do is go back upstairs and find her Mistress so that they can spend more time together. However, she knows that it would be rude to do something like that, so she tries to answer Kurt's question. Although it's difficult for her because she doesn't understand what he's asking. Why would Santana be rough with her? Her skin is as soft as feathers, and Brittany is pretty sure she couldn't be rough even if she tried to be. Not with her anyway.

"Kurt please." Kitty roles her eyes. "We heard no screaming or crying, so I'm sure all is fine."

"Exactly!" Tina chips in, in agreement. "She's walking totally fine too, nothing too bad could of happened."

Brittany's frown deepens as the Slaves talk about her, not having the faintest idea of what's going on. All she and Santana did was talk and get to know each other, she doesn't understand why her new friends would think she'd be crying because of that. She thinks that the only tears she'll ever cry here are tears of happiness because Santana already makes her feel so good inside.

"Why don't you let Brittany talk?" Mike suggests. "Then you'd actually know what happened."

"Yes Brittany!" Kurt immediately agrees. "Tell us what happened up in Mistress Santana's bedroom! We want to know _all_ the details!"

Brittany nervously swallows the lump in her throat, her eyes darting around the room, looking for a way out. She has no idea what these people are going on about, but what she does know is that she feels uncomfortable and wants to get out of the room as soon as she can. She opens her mouth to say something, but it's so dry that nothing comes out. She takes a sip of her water and tries again, but it doesn't help. She's speechless.

"All the details about what?" The sound of Santana's voice from the doorway makes everyone jump, and the blonde spins around to see her Mistress standing there with her arms folded across her chest. "What are you all speaking about?"

"N-Nothing M-Mistress." Tina stutters out quickly. "W-We just w-want to be friends w-with Brittany."

"You're lying, and you will be punished for that tomorrow." Santana states, gritting her teeth angrily. "Now which one of you is going to tell me what you were talking about?" When none of her Slave's reply, Santana turns her attention to her newest one and notices that she looks absolutely terrified. She doesn't want to put the blonde in the spotlight, but she knows that she needs to in order to find out what's going on. "Brittany, tell me what they were saying to you."

Brittany wishes that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole at that very moment in time. She can tell that Santana is angry. Not at her, but at the others, and she doesn't want to make her more angry by telling her about what they were asking because even though she doesn't fully understand it, she knows that the other Slave's are obviously hiding something if they aren't coming clean to the Latina.

"They were just asking what happened in your bedroom, Mistress." She states quietly, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. The tension in the room is becoming almost unbearable for her, and she just wants to escape it. She wants to be back in Santana's bedroom with her, it's safe there. "They were checking to see if I was okay."

"Were they now?" Santana raises an eyebrow, a dark chuckle escaping her lips. "Brittany, I'd like you to go back upstairs please. Right now."

Brittany doesn't need to be told twice, as soon as the words leave her Mistress' lips, Brittany bolts for the door, passing her Mistress in the process. She practically runs up the stairs and into Santana's bedroom and when she gets there she places her water carefully down on the bedside table, before diving into the mountain of covers on the bed, surrounding herself with them.

She sits quietly for a couple of minutes before she hears it. Santana's shouting. Loudly. She hears a thud. Followed by another. And another. And another. Before Santana calls upon her two bodyguards Karofsky and Puck. Brittany winces when she does that, because she knows that if they're here and not in the security room where they spend most of their time then something bad is happening. Brittany hears more yelling and arguing, and even a slap or two, and in an attempt to block it out, she curls up into a ball, shielding her ears with her hands.

She doesn't want to listen to the yelling, the arguing or the fighting. She just wants to be safe.

/

Brittany doesn't know how long she lay curled up in Santana's bed for, but she guesses it must have been for a while because the next time she sees Santana, is when the Latina takes a seat next to her body on the bed, waking her up from her peaceful sleep. The room is dark now and Brittany has to blink a few times to get used to her surroundings, but when she does, she slowly sits up in the bed, yawning as she does so.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry." Santana apologizes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mistress, I'm okay." She nods sleepily. "Are you okay? You seemed angry, Mistress."

"I was angry." Santana admits. "I still am angry."

"At me?"

"No, never at you." Santana answers softly, turning on the bedside lamp to produce some light. "I was angry at what the others were asking you, it wasn't appropriate or any of their business for that matter."

"May I ask a question, Mistress?"

"You may."

"How was it not appropriate?" Brittany curiously tilts her head to the side. "I didn't understand what they were asking me."

"You didn't understand?"

When Brittany shakes her head from side to side, indicating that she didn't understand, Santana lets out a small sigh. She loves Brittany's innocence, it was one of the many things that drew her to the blonde, but at the same time she hates it because it means people can take advantage of her. She knows that she needs to explain everything that has just happened to her, it's only fair, but she doesn't know how to do so without frightening or scaring her away. She's aware that whenever Brittany's old Master tried to get intimate with her, she grew aggressive, and that's the last thing that Santana wants to happen.

"Brittany." Santana licks her dry lips. "May I ask you a personal question."

"You may, Mistress."

"Have you..." She starts, but trails off, her cheeks heating up. She's glad that the room is dimly lit. "Have you ever been with someone... intimately?"

"Oh no, Mistress!" Brittany exclaims profusely, growing embarrassed. "I have never even kissed someone, let alone do anything else."

Santana wants to bring up the fact that Brittany has never kissed someone, mainly because she can't believe that no one would have taken the opportunity to kiss such a beautiful young woman, but she decides to let that small detail slip for just now. She's not surprised that Brittany is still a virgin, she had kind of already guessed that from her naivety, but she wanted to double check just in case.

"The other Slaves thought that you and I had sex." She explains. "When they were asking if you were okay, they were making sure I hadn't hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Mistress." Brittany states matter of factly. "They asked a silly question. I'm safe with you."

"You are safe with me." Santana confirms, tentatively taking her Slave's hand in her own. "You always will be."

/

Thank you for all being so patient and waiting on this! I try to update once a week, but I've been working so much lately that I've just been updating whenever I have the time.

Sorry about the wait on it though!

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I can't wait to read more of them! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	6. Punishments

Brittany has been living with Santana for just over two weeks now, and she thinks that they have been the best two weeks of her life. She doesn't think that she's ever felt so relaxed and free before, which is ironic considering that she's a Slave to Santana. However, what Brittany has realized is that living with Mistress Santana is a lot different than living with her old Master. Santana gives her space and freedom to be herself and do things on her own, but she also spends time with her, teaching her things that she never thought she'd ever learn how to do. Like just a couple of days ago, Santana taught her how to use the oven so that she could make herself pizza and other nice food that she's tried whilst living with the Latina. Brittany was really grateful for that because her parents never trusted her to use the oven, neither did her other Master, and it's nice that her new Mistress has that faith in her.

Santana has also began her training, it started a couple of days ago and so far everything seems to be going well. Her Mistress has become stricter with her, but she's not unreasonable. Despite the fact that Brittany has been making mistakes during the time she's been living with Santana, she's not been punished for it. She is aware that she should have been, but Santana has said since the beginning of training that she has one chance to make the mistake without being punished, but if she makes it again then she will be. So far, Santana has only taught about manners and how she should behave when in the presence of her Mistress. It was a lot to take in for the first few days, but now that she's been doing it for a while now she's beginning to get the hang of it. Santana says she has a lot more still to teach her, and she's excited to see what she's still got to learn.

Another thing that Brittany has learned, or more so noticed, the past couple of weeks is that the other Slaves in the household have grown distant from her. She's not stupid, she knows it's because of the incident that took place in the kitchen with Santana, but it kind of upsets her that none of them attempt to make any kind of conversation or interaction with her. She spends most of her time with Santana anyway, but when the Latina is away doing work or simply wants some space, Brittany finds the time she spends alone quite boring and wishes that they'd speak to her. She thinks that maybe if she apologizes to them, then they'll maybe be her friends again, but she doesn't really think she's done anything wrong. She didn't want to tell Santana what they had been asking her, but when the Latina had asked her directly, she knew that she couldn't lie to Santana. She'd never lie to Santana.

Speaking of Santana, Brittany gently knocks on the door of her Mistress' study and waits patiently for the brunette to answer. It's just past lunchtime and since Santana missed lunch with all of the others, Brittany has decided to bring her some of the leftover spaghetti and a glass of water. She's noticed that sometimes when Santana is busy or is concentrating on something that she often loses track of time, and the blonde thinks that it wouldn't be very nice of her if she ate her lunch and didn't make sure her Mistress got some too. Especially since it was so delicious.

When Brittany hears Santana mutter a 'come in' from the other side of the door, she carefully opens it, balancing the tray of food on one hand, and enters the room. The first thing she sees is her Mistress sitting in the large leather chair at the oak desk situated in the middle of the room. It's where she usually finds Santana these days. The sound of the door closing behind Brittany is enough to cause the Latina to look up from the documents she's reading, and when she does so, she smiles at her Slave.

"Brittany." She greets, taking off her glasses and popping them on the top of her head. "What brings you here?"

"I brought you lunch, Mistress." Brittany states, raising the tray of food a little bit higher. "May I sit with you? I promise not to distract you, I'll stay quiet."

"Of course you can sit with me." Santana answers, pulling up the spare seat that she has in the office next to her. "Thank you for bringing me my lunch, I completely lost track of the time. I had intended to eat with everyone else today."

Brittany acknowledges her Mistress' words with a smile and places her lunch down in front of her, before sitting on the seat on the left to her Mistress. She loves spending time with Santana in her office because there's so much for her to do. One of her favorite things to do is to sit on the window ledge of the huge window at the back of the room that looks out onto the garden and doodle on the notebook Santana gave her, while the Latina herself works at her desk. Another one of her favorites is to help Santana with her work. She still doesn't really know what it is that Santana does, but she loves to help her staple sheets of paper together and file them away because it always makes Santana smile when she helps her, and she likes to be helpful. Her favorite thing however, is what they do after Santana's finished working. The Latina lets her pick a book from the four bookcases that fill the right wall of the office, and they spend an hour or so reading together. Well, Santana mostly reads and Brittany listens, but sometimes Santana gets her to read and she does her best.

"Brittany?" The sound of Santana's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "I asked if you had already eaten?"

"Sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to get distracted." Brittany blushes in embarrassment. "I have eaten, I ate with the others."

"Did they give you enough?" The brunette questions further. "Are you full?"

"Yes, they gave me enough." Brittany confirms with a nod. "It was delicious."

"It is." Santana agrees, gathering up some spaghetti on her fork before popping it into her mouth. She notices the way that her Slave is staring at her while she eats, her eyes trained on the food and she can tell that Brittany's still hungry, even if she won't admit it herself. "Here." She twists her fork and gathers up some more spaghetti before bringing it to Brittany's mouth. "Eat it."

Brittany without any hesitation whatsoever, does as she's told and takes the food into her mouth, savoring all of it. She is still hungry, but she doesn't want to appear greedy to the others. Before she lived with Santana, she barely had an appetite because it was very rare that she was fed regularly. However, with Santana, she knows that she's going to be fed and can eat at nearly any time of the day and so her appetite is beginning to make a comeback.

"You're still hungry." Santana states, looking directly at her Slave. "Why didn't you ask for more at lunch?"

"I didn't want to be greedy, Mistress." Brittany tells her truthfully. "I thought it would be rude to ask for more."

"Don't ever worry about looking greedy, if you're hungry I want you to eat, Brittany." The Latina tells her seriously because right now, Brittany's weight or lack of for that matter, is one of her biggest worries. Since living with her, the blonde has put on a little bit of weight, but not as much as Santana would have liked, and since it's coming up to the winter time Santana really doesn't want her to be cold and vulnerable. "Eat mine." She tells the blonde, pushing her plate over to her. "I'll go and get another plate."

"I couldn't possibly eat yours." Brittany meekly protests, but when Santana raises her eyebrow at her she quickly shuts up. "Thank you, Mistress."

Without another word, Santana stands up from where she's sitting and exits the room, leaving Brittany with her own thoughts.

/

Later on in the evening, Brittany finds herself making her way up the stairs to Santana's bedroom. It's late, almost twelve o'clock and just as Brittany was getting ready to go to her own bedroom, she heard her Mistress call on her, and so she's making a detour instead. All she wants to do is lie down in her bed and drift off to sleep, but she knows that she can't do that until she's served Santana. She also knows that she would much rather lay with Santana in her bed, because it's so much better and feels safer than her own, and so she is secretly hoping that Santana asks her to cuddle with her. Sometimes the Latina does it, it's been happening more frequently, but Brittany isn't stupid. She's not going to let herself get used to it just in case it doesn't stay that way. She doesn't want to lead herself into a false sense of security.

The door to Santana's room is already slightly open and so Brittany peaks through to see if her Mistress is there. Her eyes scan the room, which is dimly lit with a few candles placed around the room, and Santana is sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed with her phone in her hand. It's as if she feels Brittany's presence though because seconds later she glances up, locking eyes with the slave.

"Brittany, come in." Santana welcomes her. "I apologize for keeping you up so late. You may sit with me on the bed."

"It's alright, Mistress." Brittany reassures her Mistress as she crosses the room and takes a seat next to her. "I'm not very tired anyway."

"Is everyone else in bed?"

"Yes, Mistress." The blonde nods her head in confirmation. "Kitty and Tina were the last to go, they went just before you called upon me."

Santana hums in response, staring at the blonde whilst deep in thought. It's times like this that Brittany wishes that she could read Santana's mind to know what she's thinking about, because she hates the fact that Latina never shows any emotion through her face or body language when she's thinking about something. She continues to silently watch her Mistress, unable to hide her smile when Santana stifles out a small yawn, she wants to just tell her to go to bed instead of fighting her tiredness, but she knows it's not her place to say.

"I called you in here because I need to speak to you about a couple of things." Santana tells her after a moment of thought. "My dear friend, Quinn and her Slave Rachel are coming to visit tomorrow and so I need you to be on your best behaviour. Understood?"

"I understand, Mistress." Brittany answers, excited to be meeting some of Santana's friends. She wants to learn as much about her Mistress as possible, and she knows one way to do that is by getting to know her friends too. "I'll be an angel, I promise."

"I have every faith in you that you will be." Santana replies, a small smile toying on her lips. "The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was that due to an unforeseen family issue, I will be leaving tomorrow night and won't be returning for two days."

Brittany slowly blinks twice, making sure that she's heard her Mistress correctly. She really hopes she hasn't though because she doesn't like the idea of Santana being away for two whole days without her. Still, she understands that things like this happen, and will most likely happen again in the future. She remembers when her old Master went away, and those were the happiest times for her. However, she's sure that it won't be the case when Santana's away. Santana makes her happy, so she guesses she won't be very happy without her.

"Oh." She breathes out eventually. "I'll miss you when you're gone."

"As will I miss you." Santana softly replies. "While I'm away, however, I'm going to give you a break from your training. I don't want you to leave the house since you still don't know your way around Lima yet, but you're free to do whatever you want. Within reason, of course."

A part of Brittany wants to feel relieved that she will be free to do what she wants for a few days, but the other part of her is dreading it. She's quite content living under Santana's roof, following her rules, and her routine. She doesn't really want to change it.

From where she's sitting on the bed, Santana can tell that her Slave is visibly upset by the news that she's leaving. She wants to do nothing more than to comfort her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, so she decides to do just that. "Brittany." Santana speaks again, opening her arms. "Come here."

Brittany immediately crawls over to her Mistress and settles into her arms, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. She feels Santana's arms encircle her and she cuddles in closer to the brunette, embracing the warmth emitting from her. "It's gong to be okay." Santana mutters into the blonde head of hair in front of her. "It's only for a few days, I'll be back before you know it."

"Sorry for being silly." Brittany mumbles into her neck. "I don't like to be by myself."

"I know you don't, but you're just going to have to try." Santana tells her, trying not to feel bad about the situation. "I'm only going to be a few towns over, so if anything horrible does happen, you can contact me and I'll be straight home. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany nods, feeling a tiny bit better. "I'll be fine, I'm just being silly."

"It's okay." Santana repeats through a yawn. "I think it's time for bed now, don't you?"

"Yeah." Brittany agrees. "I'll leave you to sleep."

Brittany goes to move out of her Mistress' embrace, but as she does so, Santana tightens her grip. "Don't go." Santana pleads quietly. "Sleep here tonight."

/

Brittany hates getting nervous, and so while she's sitting in the living room waiting for Santana's friends to arrive, she feels like her stomach is going to erupt from all the butterflies flying about in it. She wants to make a good impression on Santana's friends because she wants Santana to be proud of her, but she knows it's going to be difficult because she's a very shy person. Throughout the morning, Santana has told her not to be nervous about meeting them because there's nothing to worry about, but Brittany can feel the pressure upon her.

The sound of the doorbell ringing alerts Brittany to their arrival, and she shifts uncomfortably on the couch, fixing her dress as she does so. Santana gave her the option to wear a green blouse and a pair of light blue jeans, or a nice green sundress today, and so she chose the dress because it was very pretty. When she put it on, Santana had admired how pretty it looked on her too, and it made her feel so good about herself. She hears her Mistress' voice growing louder, indicating that she's getting closer, which is closely followed by a softer voice, which she assumes must be Quinn's.

Seconds later, Brittany looks up when the door to the living room opens, revealing her Mistress, a petite blonde woman, who is followed by a small brunette. Immediately Brittany stands from her seat to greet them, but keeps her eyes trained on the floor. Like she was trained to do.

"Wow, Santana." She hears one of them woman speak. "You've picked a pretty one."

"I know, she's beautiful." Santana's smooth voice agrees, making Brittany blush slightly. "Brittany you may look up." Santana commands. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Quinn and her Slave Rachel."

Brittany immediately looks up and meets her Mistress' gaze, who gives her a small encouraging smile before flickering her gaze over to the other two women in the room. Her eyes fall upon the blonde woman at first, and Brittany instantly recognizes her as Quinn. It's as if she has an air about her that makes everyone notice her importance, as it's the first impression Brittany got from her just by looking at her. She notices that Quinn is a very simple woman, yet elegant and pretty. She's wearing a black pencil skirt along with a white blouse, and has her hair tied up in a tidy bun. It makes her look incredibly serious, and Brittany is kind of glad Santana doesn't dress in that style because she doesn't think she'd like it that much.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Quinn." Brittany greets, stretching out her hand towards the woman. "You look very nice today."

"Thank you, Brittany. It's nice to meet you too." Quinn replies, taking the blonde's hand and shaking it before releasing it. "Tell me, have you settled in here? How is Santana treating you?"

"I've settled in very well, Miss Quinn." Brittany replies, a little bit shyly because all three sets of eyes are on her. She can feel Santana's stare on her, willing her to say something good about her, which she finds silly because Brittany doesn't think she could ever say anything bad about Santana. "Mistress Santana is treating me incredibly well." She answers. "I feel safe in Mistress Santana's home, and I want to serve her to the best of my ability in order to keep her happy."

Brittany sneakily glances to the side, and sees that Santana is smiling softly at her, which makes her relax a little bit because she knows that she's said the right thing. Everything she said was true, and she's glad that Santana was there to hear it because she's never actually said it out loud to her before.

"Santana's treating you well?" Quinn chuckles, glancing over at her friend who glares at her in return. "You must be something special, Brittany."

Quinn's words confuse Brittany because she really doesn't get what Quinn means about her being 'something special', and so she looks over to her Mistress to see her reaction about it. Santana's standing with one of her hands firmly on her hip and one of her eyebrows raised in a perfect arch, glaring at her friend.

"Shut up, Quinn!" She practically snarls. "I treat all my Slaves well."

"Of course you do." Quinn snorts, rolling her eyes. "I need a coffee, lets leave Rachel and Brittany to get to know each other." Quinn then focusses her attention on her Slave, smiling affectionately at her as she does so. "Santana and I will be back soon, I trust that you will remain respectful in Santana's home, as you always do."

"Of course, Mistress." Rachel eagerly responds. "I'll remain respectful and make friends with Brittany, like you asked."

"Good girl." Quinn praises, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You've made me really happy today."

Without another word, Quinn turns on her heels and makes her way out of the room, with Santana following closely after her. Brittany frowns in confusion at the fact that that Santana never said anything to her whilst leaving, but she does her best to push it out of her mind. However it's easier said than done because after seeing the way that Quinn kissed Rachel on the forehead and how she spoke to her, Brittany wonders why Santana doesn't act like that with her. She thinks that maybe it's her fault, because she's never been that affectionate towards her Mistress, and so Santana hasn't shown any in return. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Brittany takes the opportunity to study Rachel. Her eyes flicker up and down her body, and she decides that like Quinn, Rachel is also pretty, even if she looks a little bit scary staring at her so intensely.

"Hi, I'm Rachel!" She chirps, taking a step forward and offering her hand towards the blonde. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too." Brittany smiles, and shakes her hand. "I'm Brittany."

"I know." Rachel tells her matter of factly, making her way over to the leather couch and taking a seat, and so Brittany does the same. "I've heard some things about you."

"Really?" The blonde tilts her head to the side curiously. "From who?"

"From my Mistress." She states as if it's obvious. "Miss Santana speaks to my Mistress every single day, and she's being saying a lot of good things about you. She says you're going to make an excellent personal Slave."

"Oh..." Brittany breathes out, feeling the knot in her stomach tighten a little bit. The idea of Santana talking about her to her friends makes her feel special and good about herself. She likes it. "Are you Miss Quinn's personal Slave?"

"I am, and I love it." Rachel confirms proudly. "How are you finding being Santana's Slave? You can be honest with me, I won't tell Miss Santana or Mistress Quinn."

Brittany doesn't know if she can really trust Rachel, but she guesses that she has nothing to lose by saying anything to her because all she has to say about living with Santana is nice things. "I like living with Mistress Santana." Brittany repeats what she said earlier. "Mistress Santana cares for me and looks after me, and so I always do my best to serve her." She adds. "There is one thing that I am worried about though, I don't think any of the other Slaves like me too much..."

"Oh don't let that bother you." Rachel dismisses with a wave of her hand. "Even though they won't admit it, they're jealous at the fact that you get treated a lot better than them." She explains further. "As you're Miss Santana's personal Slave, you spend more time with her and have more of a bond with her. It's only natural that she'll treat you better and with more affection than she does with the other ones."

Brittany takes a moment to think about what Rachel is saying, and realizes that it does make a lot of sense. She spends almost everyday with Santana, and despite only living with her for two weeks, she is a lot closer to her than the other Slaves who have been there longer than her. She's really glad that she brought this up with someone who is in the same situation as her because now it makes more sense to her.

"You're right." She smiles at the brunette. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rachel returns the smile. "Do you have any other questions? You can talk to me, you know."

Humming in thought, Brittany tries to think if she has any other questions for Rachel. Santana's really good at answering all of her questions, so she doesn't really have that many. Although there is one in particular that plays on her mind. She's seen the way that Quinn and Rachel interact with each other, and she wants to know if that's how she's supposed to be acting with Santana. She wasn't affectionate at all with her old Master, but she thinks that she'd like to show some affection towards Santana because she cares about her.

"The way you and Miss Quinn act..." Brittany starts, trailing off in thought as she thinks about how to word what she wants to say. "Is that how I'm supposed to act with Mistress Santana? Have you always acted like that?"

"Yes, that's how you're supposed to act with Miss Santana." Rachel answers. "Mistress Quinn and I haven't always been like that though, when you're bought, your owner should never force you into anything. However, the longer you're here, the more Miss Santana will expect things from you."

"I see." The blonde speaks more than herself to the other Slave. "I just want to make Mistress Santana happy."

"I'm sure you're doing that already." Rachel tells her. "Have you and Miss Santana kissed?"

"N-No not yet." Brittany admits embarrassedly. "Should I do that soon?"

"More than likely, yes." The brunette informs her. "Otherwise she might get mad."

Brittany is about to say something in response, but when she opens up her mouth to speak, Quinn enters the room with a mug of coffee in her hand, and so she quickly closes it again. She doesn't think what she and Rachel are talking about it appropriate around their Mistresses. She remembers how angry Santana got at her other Slaves when they were asking questions about their personal business, so she doesn't want to know what Santana would do if she found a Slave that doesn't even belong to her asking questions.

"What are you two talking about?" Quinn asks, narrowing her eyes. "Rachel?"

"N-Nothing, Mistress." She stutters. "It wasn't anything."

"Don't lie to me!" Quinn demands, her voice sharp. "What did you say?"

"What did who say?" Santana interrupts, walking into the room. "What's going on?"

"Rachel and Brittany have decided to lie to me." Quinn states, gritting her teeth. "I hope they're looking forward to being punished."

As soon as Brittany hears the word 'punished', she immediately begins to panic. All she can think about is the time she spent with her old Master and how she was brutally punished there. Her body aches just from thinking about it. She can feel her chest tighten, and it's as if she's struggling to breathe. She looks up at Santana, noticing that she's looking at her worryingly, and she does her best to calm down. She can't though. She's never been punished by Santana, and the thought of it terrifies her. It can't be happening.

"I think it'd be best if we punish them privately." Santana comments calmly, not taking her eyes off her blonde. "Brittany's still new to all of this."

"You're right." Quinn agrees, finishing her mug of coffee before placing it onto the table. "We need to be heading anyway."

"I'll see you out."

As soon as the three women walk out of the room, Brittany lets out a breath that she never even knew she was holding in. She runs her fingers through her hair, sighing loudly as she does so. She didn't expect Quinn to interrupt their conversation, and she more importantly didn't think that Rachel would lie to her Mistress about it. Brittany was going to tell the truth, but when Rachel started lying, she decided to stay quiet to stop them getting into anymore trouble. She wishes that none of this had happened.

"Lying is unacceptable."

The sound of Santana's voice coming from behind her, causes Brittany to turn her head to look at her Mistress. Santana's standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest, and Brittany can tell that she's not happy at all. However, she doesn't look angry and so it makes Brittany feel slightly a bit better. Although her nerves still have full control over her body. She doesn't know what's going to happen next, and if it weren't for the fact that she was too scared to move, then she'd probably try and run away.

"You and Rachel need to be punished for lying, and for not answering Quinn when she asked a question." Santana's voice is cold with no emotion in it whatsoever. "Wait for me upstairs in my bedroom, please."

Brittany quickly stands up from her seat and does what she's told, keeping her head down as she does so. She knows she's in trouble and there's no way that she's going to anger or upset Santana more than she has by making anymore mistakes. When she enters Santana's bedroom, she goes and sits in the middle of the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly for some sense of comfort. She remembers that the last time she was punished, it lasted for three days straight and it was the most painful three days of her life. It was so bad that Brittany didn't even know if she was going to be alive by the end of it. She wonders if Santana's going to do that to her.

When she hears the door to the bedroom open, Brittany doesn't even bother to look up. She's got tears in her eyes and she doesn't want Santana to see them. She can also hear Santana's footsteps getting closer, and when the mattress dips beside her, she knows it's because Santana is now sitting next to her. On one hand, it comforts her knowing that her Mistress is by her side. On the other, it scares her even more because she knows that she's the one who is going to punish her. It's confusing.

"Brittany, calm down." Santana tells her, wrapping one arm around the blonde's shaking body. "I'm not a monster, you're safe with me." She whispers into her ear, pulling her closer. "You're going to be punished, but I'm going to be with you the whole time and we can do it as quickly or as slowly as you want, okay?"

Brittany doesn't trust her voice, so instead of speaking she simply nods her head, indicating that she understands. Santana's words have calmed her down a little bit, but she's still scared of the unknown. There's millions of ways to punish people, and Brittany is also aware that different Masters and Mistresses use different ways. She's seen that Santana can be slightly aggressive when dealing with other Slaves and she wonders if that's what she's going to do to her too.

"I need you to lift your dress up for me, and pull your panties down." Santana commands. "You're going to lay over my lap and you're going to receive ten spanks as punishment for disobeying Quinn and not answering her question."

Brittany shuffles out of Santana's embrace, and then with shaking hands, she pulls down her panties, kicking them to the floor. She then crawls over Santana's awaiting lap, and then pulls up her dress, stopping it just above her waist. She feels Santana's soft hands cup her ass, and she thinks that if it weren't for the situation that they were in, then she'd maybe enjoy it.

"I want you to count out the smacks." Santana tells her quietly, getting ready to deliver the first one. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Mistress."

Santana brings her hand up in the air, and takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She's more than aware that it's Brittany's first time being punished and for that reason, she wants to make sure that it can go as well as it can. The Latina knows that there's no such thing as a positive punishment, but she wants to make the experience as good as she can for her.

The first slap that Santana delivers onto Brittany's ass causes the blonde to yelp loudly, and almost jump out of Santana's lap. However, Santana uses her free hand to hold her still by pushing down on her back. "O-One." Brittany counts.

Santana rubs the skin that she's just hit in order to soothe it before landing another firm slap onto it, watching as it begins to turn red.

"Two." The blonde gasps out, screwing her eyes shut.

Brittany takes the next five slaps like a pro, gritting her teeth and keeping her eyes shut to stop her from letting out the tears that are threatening to spill from her eyes. She's not going to cry. She's not going to let Santana see that she's weak.

"Eight!" Brittany cries out when she feels Santana's hand come into contact with her ass yet again. However, instead of feeling more pain like she got from the other slaps, she feels something else. She can't quite determine what it is, but all she knows that it's sort of a good feeling, and she's confused because she doesn't think she should be feeling it while she's getting punished. She never felt like this while getting punished by her old Master. It feels so good that she feels herself voluntarily lifting her ass up, preparing herself for the next hit.

"Nine!" She whimpers, pressing her face into the mattress to hide the sob that's threatening to slip out her mouth. She can feel herself wanting to break down, but she wants to finish this without crying. She wants to be brave. For herself and for Santana.

"Ten!"

As soon as Santana has delivered the final slap, Brittany collapses down into Santana's lap, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes and for the sobs to wrack through her body. She curls up and grabs onto Santana's shirt before burying her face into it. She feels Santana's hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles onto it and although it's supposed to be calming and comforting, it just makes her cry even harder. She doesn't even know why she's crying because it was the best punishment she's ever endured. She's a mess.

"You've done so well, Brittany." She hears Santana mutter into her ear. "I need you to lie back across my lap though, I want to rub cream onto where you've been slapped so that it'll make it hurt less."

Brittany doesn't think she ever saw her old Master do that to any one of his Slaves, so it's definitely a surprise to her when she hears that her Mistress wants to do that to her. Still, she does as she's told, wincing in pain as she does so. "This will help a lot." Santana tells her just as she feels the cool cream come into contact with her skin, and she sighs in contentment whilst Santana rubs it in for her. "I'm so proud of you."

After Santana's applied the cream, she excuses herself to go and get cleaned up in the ensuite bathroom. It only takes a few minutes and when she returns, she finds Brittany in the exact same position she left her in; lying curled up in the middle of the bed, whimpering. The sight makes Santana's heart break a little bit because even though she knows that Brittany is perfectly safe and she delivered the punishment well, she still doesn't like to see her Slave like this. Walking over to the bed, Santana lies behind Brittany and gently places one of her arms around her petite waist. She feels the blonde jump at the contact at first, but she then turns around so that she's facing her Mistress before burying her face into the crook of her neck.

"Brittany?" Santana calls to get her attention. "Do you think you could now tell me what Rachel said to you?"

Brittany knows she doesn't have a choice. If she doesn't tell her Mistress then she's going to get punished again, and even though it was sort of enjoyable, it's not something she wants to go through any time soon. She takes a minute to calm herself down and stop the tears that are running down her cheeks, and then pulls herself back from the brunette so that she can look into her eyes.

"She was talking about you and I." Brittany tells her quietly. "She told me that I should kiss you soon or you'll get mad."

"You don't have to do anything until you're ready." Santana tells her firmly, the frustration clear in her voice. "The only time I would get mad at you Brittany is if you done something with me that you were not ready for. I'm not going to lie, there are many things I want from you Brittany, but I'm not going to take any of them until you are one hundred percent ready."

"Thank you, Mistress."

Santana doesn't reply, she simply holds her Slave in her arms. Eventually she feels Brittany's breathing even out, indicating that she's fallen asleep and so Santana takes the opportunity to relax and do the same. Now that her Slave is safe and alseep, she can do the same.

/

All mistakes are mine!

I hope you like the new update! It would mean the world to me if you guys could review and let me know what you think! As you are aware there aren't as many Brittana fanfictions getting written or getting updated anymore, and so reviews are a great motivation for getting the ones that are still updating to keep going!

More reviews = quicker updates! I have a lot planned for the next update, so stay tuned!


	7. Trust

_Brittany sits cross legged in the middle of Santana's bed, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her Mistress. Today is the day that she finally comes back from her trip, and the blonde couldn't be more excited about it. Even though it's only been a couple of days, Brittany has missed her Mistress terribly, and she's glad that she's finally coming home. She can't wait to be surrounded in her presence once again, and hopefully wrapped up in her arms. When she hears footsteps ascending up the stairs, butterflies erupt in the Slave's stomach as it twists itself into knots. She has to admit, she's nervous about seeing Santana. Santana makes her nervous for a reason she does not yet know, but she secretly hopes that the Latina missed her just as much._

 _She watches intently, keeping her eyes trained on the door as it slowly opens, a smile etching onto her face while it does so. However, she gasps loudly when it fully opens, revealing the figure behind it. The smile that was one on her face immediately drops and she scurries backwards on the bed until her back hits the headboard, doing her best to distance herself from the other person. It's not Santana, her loving, kind Mistress. No. It's her worst nightmare._

" _Oh Brittany, don't be like that." The voice coos, growing louder as they enter the room. "Come and play."_

 _Instinctively, Brittany pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs them tightly. She can't believe this is happening. She wants it all to stop. She opens her mouth to shout for help, for someone, for Santana, but she's petrified by fear and nothing comes out. She stares, completely terrified, at her old Master Sam and wishes that the bed she's sitting on would just swallow her whole and save her from this nightmare._

" _Come here now!" The Master orders, taking two threatening steps towards the bed, and when Brittany refuses to move he grows angry. "I said now!"_

 _Before Brittany can even think about moving, Sam lunges forwards and grabs her wrist before forcefully pulling forward. Immediately, the blonde tries to free her wrist, but as soon as she does so, her Master tightens the hold on her. It causes her to scream out in pain and she's sure that if her held her wrist any tighter then it would probably snap._

 _In one swift motion, Sam drags Brittany from the bed and forcefully throws her against the closest wall, which makes her fall into a heap on the floor. Gathering up her strength, Brittany attempts to push herself up from the floor, but before she can, she receives a swift blow to her stomach, forcing her to curl up into a ball. However, the next thing she knows, or feels for that matter, is her hair being balled up into Sam's fist and him dragging her back up so that they're standing face to face. Brittany's never properly looked into his eyes before, but now that she is, she can see all the hate and rage behind them._

" _You think you're safe here, don't you?" He snarls in her face. "You think your Mistress will save you, but she won't! She's not here!"_

" _S-Santana!" Brittany shouts, wanting to prove him wrong. "Mistress, please!"_

" _She's not coming back." Sam chuckles at the Slave's desperateness. "She's left you, and she's not coming back."_

 _Brittany wants to argue. She wants to tell Sam that he's wrong, but she can't. It's as of she's forgotten how to speak, and she's floundering under Sam's intense scare. She wants to be able to prove him wrong, that Santana is going to come back and save her, but her Mistress is nowhere in sight. Why would her Mistress stick around? Why would she spend time to take care of her and love her? Her parents didn't, and neither did Sam or William. She has no reason too either._

" _You're never safe from me." Sam growls. "You'll never escape."_

 _/_

Brittany wakes up from her nightmare sweating and screaming. She bolts upright and rubs her eyes, before pulling her hair away from her face. It's damp as she does so, and when she feels her forehead, she realizes that she's sweating and panting badly. Switching on her bedside lamp, Brittany's eyes adjust to the lighting change in the once pitch black room and she takes a look at her surroundings in an attempt to calm herself. She's safe in her bedroom at her Mistress' house, but it's not enough to truly calm her down. She needs Santana.

Stumbling out of her bed, Brittany dashes out of her bedroom, not caring about the noise that she's making or who she wakes up in the process, and climbs the staircase to the floor of Santana's room. The door is shut when she arrives at it, but Brittany doesn't think twice before opening it and entering it, closing it quickly behind her. Knowing that Santana isn't asleep in here, Brittany switches on the light switch in order to see her surroundings, and then walks over to Santana's bed.

Just being in Santana's bedroom makes Brittany feel a lot more relaxed and calmer, but she knows that she won't feel one hundred percent safe until she's in her Mistress' arms, surrounded by her warmth and comfort. The only problem with that however, is that Santana still isn't home, and won't be home until late tomorrow night, and the blonde doesn't know if she can wait that long for her Mistress. There's no one else she feels safe with, not even Santana's bodyguards that she has living with them for their own protection.

The Slave notices the phone her Mistress left her on the bedside table, and so she snatches it up in her hand. Santana's phone number is the only number in the phone and so Brittany quickly finds it, and presses the call button. She feels extremely guilty for ruining her Mistress' time away, but she needs to at least her Santana's voice to feel a bit more at ease. She just needs to make sure that Santana is in fact going to come home. It seems like the phone rings for an eternity, but Santana picks up on the fourth ring. Brittany opens her mouth to greet her Mistress, but the words get stuck in her mouth. She's too choked up with emotion to form a coherent sentence right now.

"Brittany?" Santana's voice sounds through the speaker, the worry clear in her voice. "Brittany, are you okay?"

Brittany almost cries from happiness and relief when she hears Santana's raspy voice. It's the voice that always calms her down and makes her feel safe, and hearing it makes her fears of Santana leaving her disappear. If Santana was going to leave her, she would never of picked up the phone. She obviously cares. That alone makes the blonde grow slightly emotional, and she feels the tears well up in her eyes.

"Mistress?" Brittany whispers, clutching the phone to her ear. "I'm fine." She sniffs. "I had a nightmare and I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You had a nightmare?" Santana repeats, ignoring the last part of Brittany's sentence. "What happened? What was it about?"

"M-My old Master." Brittany chokes out, the fear evident in her voice. "He was in your house, a-and he said I was n-never safe."

When Santana doesn't reply almost immediately, Brittany begins to panic once again, thinking that she may have upset her Mistress by speaking about her old Master. She's about to apologize for bringing him up in conversation, but before she can, she hears Santana speaking to her, and notices the tone of her Mistress' voice is a lot softer than it had once been before.

"Oh, Britt..." The Mistress breathes out, and despite being upset Brittany doesn't miss the way that Santana's new nickname for her gives her butterflies in her stomach. "He's not going to come anywhere near you, okay?" She reassures her Slave. "I'm not going to let that happen, and when I say that, I want you to believe me."

Brittany doesn't know if it's because she can hear the sincerity in Santana's words, or if it's because Santana is the first person she's ever met that's really shown that she cares for her, but whatever it is, as soon as the words leave the Latina's lips, Brittany relaxes. She trusts Santana, and if her Mistress is telling her that she's never going to let her old Master come near her, then she believes her. She will always believe and trust Santana until she's proven to do so otherwise because the brunette has changed her life in many ways for the better.

"I believe you, Mistress." Brittany tells her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I was scared and I missed you." She explains, feeling slightly better about the whole situation. She doesn't think she's going to be able to get back to sleep, but she's not as scared as she was beforehand. "It's late I should let you sleep, Mistress."

"Please don't go, Brittany." Santana commands, making Brittany's breath hitch because she's never heard her Mistress sounds so vulnerable before. "I've missed you too, an incredible amount, and I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep knowing that you're distressed and upset." She reveals. "I'm leaving my family and I'm coming home, I need to see you."

/

The two two and a half hours that it takes for Santana to drive home is the longest two and a half hours of Brittany's life. Instead of staying in Santana's room, waiting for her Mistress to return, Brittany makes her way downstairs and curls up on one of the couches before turning the television on to serve as some kind of distraction. She was perfectly content sitting in Santana's bedroom waiting for her to come home, but she soon began to get flashbacks of her nightmare and decided it was probably for the best if she found something else to do to keep her mind off it.

Brittany's so engrossed in her late night animal documentary that she doesn't notice how the pitch black street is illuminated by the lights of Santana's Range Rover, or the sound of the lock unlocking the front door. However, the sound of the door itself opening and closing, causes her to jump in her seat and she quickly whips her head around so that she can watch for who is about to enter the living room.

It takes a couple of seconds, but the door to the living room opens, revealing Santana and Brittany doesn't think she's ever been more relieved to see her Mistress. She sees how tired the Latina's eyes look, and how messy her hair is, and Brittany is sure it's because she's woken her up. Without a word, the blonde gets up from her seat and launches herself into her Mistress' awaiting arms, burying her face into the crook of her neck and inhaling the calming scent that she's gotten so used to.

"Brittany." Santana breathes out, tightening her hold on the girl in her arms. "I'm here, it's going to be okay."

Brittany doesn't verbally reply. Instead she presses herself further into her Mistress' body and wraps her arms around her waist, not wanting to be separated from her. She feels Santana begin to walk them backwards and so Brittany co-operates, and before she knows it, Santana is sitting on the couch with her curled up on her lap. She's not felt this safe in a long time. The blonde feels Santana begin to trace her fingertips along one of her arms, causing small goosebumps to rise, and so she nuzzles Santana's neck with her nose. The blonde is aware that Santana is just trying to comfort her, and Brittany is trying to do the same for her Mistress. Just because she won't admit it, it doesn't mean that Santana doesn't need any comfort right now. In fact, Brittany can tell that she does just by looking at her.

Brittany isn't sure how long they sit in that position for, but she knows it's quite a while because her back begins to hurt, and when she eventually leans slightly out of her Mistress' embrace, she notices that her animal documentary is long finished. She glances up to look at Santana's face to see if she's sleeping or not, and is met with the brunette looking down at her. She quickly looks away, not wanting to get caught staring at Santana and instead looks down at where the Santana's hand is placed on her thigh. She can't remember Santana even placing her hand there, but she guesses that it's because she's so comfortable around her that she's not on edge like she used to be.

"Do you want to go to your bed?" Santana finally breaks the silence between them. "You look tired."

Santana's right, Brittany is tired. She's fighting to keep her eyes open, but there's no way that she wants to go to bed as it means that she'll be left alone. The blonde doesn't want to lie in her own bed, in the darkness, surrounded by her thoughts. She wants to stay with Santana because she knows that she will protect her no matter what, and if that means sitting in an uncomfortable position for the rest of the night, then she's willing to do it.

"No, Mistress." Brittany shakes her head, doing her best to hide the yawn that escapes her lips. "I want to stay with you."

Brittany hears a small chuckle escape Santana's lips, and then feels her squeeze her thigh softly. "You're cute." She tells her Slave. "How about I run you a bath so that you can relax?" She suggests. "Then you can sleep in my bed with me, would you like that?"

"I would, Mistress." The Slave nods her head. "I'd like that a lot."

/

Twenty minutes later, Santana finds herself kneeling at the side of the bathtub whilst Brittany sits in the tub, surrounded by bubbles. When she had began running the water for the bath, Santana thought the bubbles would be a great idea because the last time Brittany had had a bath, she had commented on how much she loved them. However, tonight it's as if Brittany is a completely different person. Instead of lying back and surrounding herself with them, the blonde is simply sitting in the middle of the tub, with her eyes trained on the tiles on the walls. She's making no attempt to relax, wash herself, or make conversation with the Latina, and it's causing Santana to grow slightly worried. Her Slave never acts like this.

The reason she had suggested having a bath was because Santana knows how much Brittany loves them, and she thought that by drawing her one, that she'd relax and slowly come back as her old self, but so far it doesn't seem to be working. The result disappoints Santana because while she was away visiting her family, all that she could think about was coming home to Brittany, but this isn't how she pictured it at all. She wishes things were different.

"So..." Santana once again breaks the silence between them. "Did you do anything fun while I was away?"

"Not really, Mistress." She shrugs in reply. "Puck watched some movies with me when he was supposed to be working, but I promised him I wouldn't tell you that."

"Oh really?" Santana raises her eyebrows quizzically. "Why did he think that was a good idea?"

"None of the other Slaves like me very much." Brittany answers, her eyes trained on the tiles ahead. "Puck saw that I had no friends and kept me company. It was really nice of him."

Santana can't really believe what she's hearing. She knew that the other Slaves were not as close to her as Brittany was, but she never thought that they didn't like Brittany. Santana doesn't really understand how anybody cannot like the blonde, her bubbly personality is infectious and she'd never hurt a fly. There's not a bad bone in her body, and the brunette thinks that any of the other Slave's would be lucky to be friends with her. She's not happy that Puck took time off to watch movies, but she's glad that since he did, Brittany had a friend. She makes a mental note to thank him for it later, but also to speak to the others about what's going on. Brittany has gone through enough, and there's no way that she's going to allow them to feel unwelcome here.

"It was really nice of him." She eventually agrees. "I won't let him know you told me that."

They grow silent again, and Santana sighs softly in frustration. She's not the most patient of people, and she just wants the sparkle to return to Brittany's eyes again. Deciding to try a different approach to relax her, Santana sits up on her knees and gently places her hands on Brittany's shoulders. She feels the blonde jump at the touch, but she soon settles into it, and when she does so, Santana begins to massage her shoulders. It's then that she realizes just how tense the Slave is, and so she expertly begins to work all the knots out of her upper back.

Santana continues the movements for five minutes, before deciding to try something a little bit different. Wanting to be closer to her Slave, she stands up her spot on the floor, and strips out of her clothing. She's aware that Brittany's curious eyes are now on her, and she notices how the blonde steals a glimpse of her toned body, but she lets it slide. Kicking her clothes to the side, she steps into the bathtub behind her slave and lowers herself down into it, opening her legs and placing one on each side of the blonde so that she's in between them. She then slips her arms around Brittany's waist and pulls her gently backwards until their bodies are against one another. It's so quiet that Santana hears the gasp that falls out of Brittany's mouth, and so she stills her movements until she feels Brittany lean back into her body and relax. When the Latina is satisfied, she gently presses a small kiss to her Slave's shoulder before continuing with her previous actions and massaging her shoulders.

Brittany and Santana spend another twenty minutes in the bath, and Santana uses that time to get the blonde to slowly return to her old self again. She washes her hair and body for her before allowing her to just lay against her for a while, making the most of the time that they've got to spend together. When the water gets cold, Santana is the first one to stand up and she grabs a towel, wraps it around her body, before grabbing another one and holding it open for Brittany to step into. The Slave does so graciously, and once she's wrapped up, Santana leads her bak through the en-suite and into her room.

Brittany, out of habit, makes her way over to Santana's bed and perches on the bottom of it while she waits for her Mistress. Santana leaves her there while she wanders into her closet and changes into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. She then grabs the same items of clothing for her Slave and makes her way back out. Instead of allowing Brittany to get changed herself, Santana takes the towel that's loosely wrapped around the blonde's body and she carefully dries her body for her, before helping her into her shorts and tank top. Once she's finished, the Latina dries her hair for her so that it's not soaking wet, and then chucks the towels into the laundry basket on the other side of the room.

While all of this is happening, Brittany sits in shock, watching her Mistress at work. Never in a million years did she ever think that a Mistress or Master was meant to do all of that for her. She could never imagine her old Master even bathing her, let alone dressing her and taking care of her. It just makes her like living with Santana even more.

When Santana switches off the main light and turns on the little bedside lamp, Brittany takes this as her queue to climb into bed, and so she does just that. Santana does the same, and once they're both settled, they lay facing each other. Brittany takes this opportunity to study her Mistress and really appreciate how beautiful she is. It's mesmerizing.

"I'm really glad to be home, I mean it when I say I missed you." Santana speaks, keeping her voice quiet. "I know the circumstances weren't the greatest, but I'm glad I came home tonight, and I'm glad I'm spending this time with you right now. I like taking care of you."

Brittany can feel her cheeks heat up at Santana's kind words, and she wonders how she got so lucky. She remembers the day William told her that Santana Lopez was coming to visit, and she was terrified, but now she can honestly say it's the best thing that's ever happened to her. She wants to live with Santana forever, and she wants to do whatever she can to make the Latina happy and proud of her. Her mind thinks back to a couple of days ago, and how Rachel told her that Santana would like it if she kissed her, and now that she thinks about it, Brittany is sure that's something she wants to do. She's never kissed anyone before, and she remembers overhearing her father tell her sisters that their first kiss was to be with someone special, and the blonde is sure that there is no one more special than Santana. She wants to eventually be able to fulfill her duties as a personal slave and give all of herself to her Mistress, and she is certain that this is the right way to start.

Licking her lips subconsciously, Brittany wriggles a little bit closer to her Mistress until they're practically sharing the same pillow. The close proximity doesn't seem to bother either of them, but Brittany does notice the confused look on her Mistress' face which causes her to smile bashfully. "May I try something, Mistress?"

Santana eyes her Slave warily for a moment, but then nods her head. "You may." She answers, giving her Slave the permission she was waiting on.

Mustering up all of the courage that she has, Brittany brings one of her hands to rest upon her Mistress' cheek before leaning in and tentatively pressing a kiss to her lips. She momentarily freezes at the sensation, but soon regains her composure and kisses her again, but this time a lot more firmer and with a bit more confident. She's about to pull away, but before she can, she feels Santana's hand tangle through her hair and rest on the back of her head, keeping their faces close together as she kisses back.

Brittany is sure she's never felt something so good in her entire life.

/

Just a quick update!

This is where things now get exciting though, so stay tuned!

Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. The reviews are what motivate fanfic authors to continue going, because they show us just how many people are loving our writing, and that's why they're so important to us.

I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this update!


	8. Miss Santana

When Brittany wakes up the following morning, she opens her eyes to find herself curled up in Santana's arms, with Santana herself still sleeping peacefully next to her. She spends a few moments, simply admiring her Mistress before settling down once again and resting her head on the Latina's chest, finding the rise and fall of it somewhat relaxing. As she lays there, content in her own little world, Brittany allows her thoughts to drift back to last night which makes her smile. Words can't describe how happy she is that she finally mustered up the courage to kiss Santana, and it's something that she's never, ever going to regret. She remembers how soft her Mistress' lips felt against hers, and how she just wanted to continue kissing Santana all through the night. She also remember how after they had broken apart, she lay her head back down onto the pillow and then melted into Santana's embrace. She'd never felt that content in her entire life.

The sound of her stomach rumbling causes Brittany to break out of her thoughts, and she looks over at the alarm clock for the time, her eyes widening when she sees that it's nearly ten o'clock. She was supposed to be up at half eight, but after last nights events, she's not surprised she slept in. She still feels incredibly guilty for waking Santana up last night and getting her to drive all the way home, so Brittany decides that it's probably for the best if she doesn't wake her up. It takes a lot of willpower, but Brittany carefully slips out of Santana's embrace and tiptoes out of the bedroom, being careful not to make a sound. She doesn't want to leave the security of Santana's bedroom, but as a Slave, she knows that she has to because she's supposed to be working right now.

Brittany isn't surprised to find all of the other Slaves sitting around the table in the kitchen when she makes her way down there for breakfast. She's aware that breakfast is now finished though, and she'll have to make her own, but it doesn't bother her since Santana has been teaching her how to make some simple dishes. She smiles at the others as she walks by, not that it's returned by any of them, and gets to work on making her breakfast. She decides that once she's made hers and eaten it, she's going to make some for Santana too and take it upstairs for her. She thinks that her Mistress would really appreciate breakfast in bed.

Once she's made her breakfast, Brittany decides to sit at the kitchen island away from the other Slaves while she eats. They all seem to be in the middle of an important conversation and she doesn't want to interrupt them. She's halfway through eating her omelette when Puck makes his way over from the table and takes a seat next to her. His presence causes Brittany to turn her head and look at him, and when she does, he smiles at her.

"I noticed Santana's car was in the driveway this morning." Puck states quietly, making sure that none of the other Slaves here. "Do you know if she's home?"

Brittany finds is so strange how Puck doesn't have to call Santana Mistress since he's not a Slave, and hearing it come out his mouth just sounds weird to her and makes her look around to check her Mistress isn't in sight. "Yeah." She confirms with a nod of the head. "Mistress Santana came home last night, she's upstairs sleeping right now."

"She never told me she was coming home early." He comments more to himself than to Brittany. "Have you spoken to her? Is she okay?"

"I have spoken to her, and she's fine." Brittany tells him, finishing her omelette and downing it with a glass of water. "Mistress Santana just had some business here that she had to take care of, so she came home earlier than expected. She arrived late last night."

With that, Brittany excuses herself from the conversation and begins to prepare her Mistress' breakfast for her, unaware that her Mistress is actually standing in the doorway of the kitchen admiring her. Everyone is too engrossed to notice her, and so she stands with her arms folded across her chest, observing them all. She wants to see first hand just how the other Slaves treat Brittany, but so far she's only seen them completely ignore her. It sounds bad, but Santana is glad that's all they're doing because she knows for a fact that she would be absolutely livid if she found out they were bullying or physically hurting her.

Santana stands there for a couple more minutes before deciding to make herself known. Clearing her throat, Santana watches in amusement as everyone's head whips round to stare at her, their eyes growing wide in surprise. Brittany is the only one who doesn't look surprised though, she's smiling shyly at her, and that look alone makes her heart swell a little bit. Her mind flashes back to the kisses they shared last night, and it makes Santana want more. Keeping her head held high, Santana locks eyes with Brittany and marches straight over to her. Aware that everyone's eyes are on them, Santana comes to a stop right in front of the blonde before confidently placing a hand on the back of her neck, and smoothly pulling her in for a kiss. When their lips connect, Santana hears a few gasps, but the only one she focusses on is Brittany's and she takes advantage of the fact that her mouth is open and deepens the kiss. Brittany soon begins to kiss her back however, and despite wanting to continue, Santana reluctantly breaks away from her Slave. She wants to make everyone in the room aware that Brittany is hers and is incredibly important, and so they better start treating her as an equal. She's sure that she's made that very clear now though.

"Good morning." She quietly breathes out, nuzzling Brittany's nose with her own. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making your breakfast, Mistress." Brittany answers just as quietly. "You were supposed to still be sleeping, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"That's very kind of you, thank you." Santana smiles, glad that her back is to her other Slave's so they can't see it. "I apologize for ruining your surprise, but I'm going to eat down here this morning, and while I'm doing that I want you to get dressed." She instructs. "We're going out today."

"Okay, Mistress." Brittany returns the smile, excited that the two of them are going out somewhere today. "May I know where we're going?"

"It's a surprise." The Latina answers, taking over from where the blonde left and continues to make her breakfast. "Just go and get changed, your outfit choices are on your bed. I've picked them out."

Brittany does as she's told and practically bounces out the room with excitement. Once she's gone and Santana stops hearing Brittany's footsteps bound up the stairs, she turns around to face her other Slaves who are all sitting in shock. The smile that was once on her face slips away, and instead she narrows her eyes at the others.

"I'm assuming none of you knew I was back." She speaks, her voice loud and clear. "Otherwise when I came down the stairs this morning you would have all been working, correct?"

She hears a few mumbles of 'yes Mistress' and notices the guilty looks on her Slave's faces. Santana isn't stupid. She knows for a fact that whenever she leaves her Slaves alone they slack off and don't work as hard. She doesn't mind that they do that, but she hates when they take the piss out of her kindness. Glancing around the kitchen, she can tell it's messier than usual, and she dreads to think what the other rooms look like. She makes a mental note to punish them for it later, she can't be bothered doing it now and she doesn't want it to ruin her mood either. She wants to spend a nice day with Brittany. She doesn't want to be the stern Mistress that everyone hates. Well, she does, but not right now anyway. Besides, she needs to think of a punishment for them. They don't get punished like Brittany since they're not her personal Slaves.

"Puck, I would like to thank you for befriending Brittany while I was away." She turns to look at her bodyguard, smiling at him as she does so. She and Puck have worked alongside each other for years now, and although it's not a well known thing, the two of them are great friends. "However, it's come to my attention that the rest of you are making my new Slave feel unwelcome. I understand that this is the first personal Slave I have had in a while and it may take time for you all to adjust to the new dynamics. However, I would like to stress that Brittany did not choose this role. I chose it for her, and despite the fact that she gets treated differently from you, I want you all to make an effort to make her feel welcome." She finishes her speech, glancing at them all. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." The Slaves reply in unison.

"Good." She smirks, turning back around to her breakfast. "Now, I expect you all to get back to work this instant while I think of a suitable punishment for you all."

/

Santana has never really been a fan of animals, growing up she was never allowed pets, and even when she grew older she still never saw the appeal. When she turned twenty one, Puck bought her a dog as she never had a girlfriend or a personal Slave at the time, but she never really grew that attached to him. He was cute, but the smell, and the constant attention was just too much for her to handle and so she gave the responsibility to Puck. She still sees the dog every now and then when she goes and visits the outhouse to see Puck, but she keeps her visits there rare.

Despite all of this however, Santana knows just from talking to Brittany and observing her that she is a big animal lover, which is why Santana drives them to the aquarium a few towns over. She thought that this would be a good place for Brittany to completely relax and be herself, which she thinks will be beneficial for them both because of all the events that occurred last night. Even though it's brought them closer, Santana just wants to spend some quality time with the blonde and forget everything that's going on, and she's sure this is the best distraction. As well as this, Santana kind of just wants to spoil Brittany a little bit. She can tell from the way that she's looking at her surroundings in awe that she's never been to an aquarium before, and Santana wants to provide her with new experiences.

"Brittany." Santana stops them just before they enter the main gate to the aquarium, and steps to the side to avoid being in the way of any passersby. She's got one rule for Brittany to follow while they're out today, and she wants to make sure the blonde understands it before they get into the aquarium. "When we're out today, I don't want you to call me Mistress." She reveals, watching as the blonde furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "I want this to be a day where you can relax and have fun, and I want you to view me as your equal while we spend time here."

The only thing Santana wants from today is to see Brittany be happy, and she's sure that by allowing Brittany to view her as her equal for a couple of hours will contribute to that. She hopes that that way, the blonde won't be as nervous around her, and she'll come out of her shell a bit more than she would if they were spending time together as Mistress and Slave.

"Mistress, I don't know if I like that." Brittany tells her honestly, nervously licking her lips. "I like calling you Mistress because it let's everyone know that I belong to you."

Santana doesn't miss the way her stomach practically does a somersault when she hears those words come out of Brittany's mouth, and she does her best to hide her smile from the blonde. All she ever seems to do nowadays is smile when she's with Brittany, which is weird because it used to be something she almost ever did. It makes her incredibly happy to know that Brittany wants to belong to her, and is so proud of the fact that she's willing to let everyone know that, but she doesn't want today to be about that. She just wants to spend some quality time with her and get to know her better.

"I'm glad you like calling me Mistress, and I'm glad that you're proud that you belong to me." Santana sincerely tells her. "I'm proud to call you mine too, but for today I just want it to be about you and I; Santana and Brittany. I don't want it to be about the Mistress and the Slave. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Brittany nods, still not fully liking the idea of it. "May I call you Miss Santana instead? I don't want to just call you by your name, it feels weird."

"Miss Santana?" Santana tests it on her tongue, raising her eyebrow questioningly. "Why would you call me that?"

"Because it's like Mistress, but not as formal." Brittany explains. "So when I speak to you, I won't feel like I'm disrespecting you."

"Miss Santana it is then."

/

As soon as they step foot into the main part of the aquarium, Santana can tell that she made the right choice bringing Brittany here. She stands close by Brittany and watches as her bright blue eyes twinkle with excitement. It doesn't come as a surprise to Santana when Brittany tries to go in every direction at once, so she quickly takes the map that they were given and leads the way. She isn't bothered about seeing any of the sea creatures, but she knows Brittany is and so she's going to make sure they see them all.

Twenty minutes into their outing, Brittany and Santana find themselves at the seahorses. Brittany practically has her face pressed up to the glass, while Santana stands back a bit, admiring the view. There's no one else in sight, just the two of them, and Santana wishes it could be like this throughout the whole aquarium. Brittany's actions make it very apparent to everyone that she's never been to an aquarium before and even though they might annoy some people, Santana doesn't care. She's just glad that she could make this experience enjoyable for her.

"Brittany?" Santana calls, getting her Slave's attention. Well, at least some of her attention because her eyes are still trained on the seahorses, but she knows that the blonde is listening to her. "Can I ask you a couple of questions? About your family?"

Santana's been wanting to bring up questions about the blonde's family ever since she found out that Brittany was the only one to be sold. The only problem she's had with it however is that it's a touchy subject for Brittany and Santana doesn't want to upset her. She thinks though, that if Brittany is distracted with something fun while she asks the questions, then it may not be as bad for her and Santana might get the answers she's looking for.

"Sure, Miss Santana." Brittany answers. "If you come and look at this seahorse."

Santana closes the distance between the two and looks at the seahorse that Brittany is pointing at. She doesn't see anything special about it, but Brittany seems to like it and so she feigns interest to keep her happy. She's pretty sure that she'd don anything to keep the girl happy.

"Where did you used to live?" Santana asks, keeping her eyes trained on the tank. "Before you went to live with your first Master, where did you stay?"

"I used to live in Arizona with my family. In a village, which was ironically named Arizona Village." Brittany reveals. "My Master... he found me when he was visiting my town, and he spoke to my father about buying me. My family... well they were tight for money, and he promised he was going to look after me, so they allowed it."

"Wait..." Santana holds her hand up, signaling for her to stop. "Your parents willingly sold their eighteen year old daughter to a stranger who lived almost twelve hours away?"

"Basically, but I hadn't even turned eighteen yet. I was a month or so from turning it." The blonde shrugs, acting if it isn't a big deal. "They needed money and my Master gave them a lot for me, and by me leaving, it was one less mouth to feed."

Santana wants to ask the blonde to repeat what she's just said, but refrains from doing it because she's sure that if she hears the words come out of her Slave's mouth again, she'll be sick. She's pretty sure that Brittany doesn't know the first thing about the law when it comes to Slaves, but she's betting that her family and old Master do, and what they did was breaking it. No one under the age of eighteen is allowed to be sold as a personal Slave. Similarly, if a Slave gives birth to a child whilst living with their Master or Mistress, it may not be treated as a personal Slave until it's eighteen. For regular Slaves, the law can be bent a bit, but not by much.

"Brittany..." Santana starts, but trails off, not really knowing what to say. She can't believe someone so sweet and innocent would have to go through something like that. "You do realize that what your parents did... by selling you before you were eighteen is illegal?"

"Yes, Miss Santana, I do know that." Brittany reveals quietly, biting down on her lower lip. "My old Master told me that whenever I told him I wanted to go back to my family. He said I couldn't because they sold me to him, and if I tried to run away, he'd get them imprisoned."

"Oh honey..." Santana breathes out, feeling sick at the thought of it. "What are your parents names?"

"My mom's name is Susan, my dad's name is Jonathan and my sister's names are Emily and Natalie." Brittany answers, her voice wavering slightly. "Do we have to talk about this Miss Santana?"

"No." Santana shakes her head. "Of course we don't, not until you're ready."

Truth be told, Santana has all the information she needs.

/

When they arrive home from their day at the aquarium, Santana enlists the help of Puck to preoccupy Brittany while she disappears to her study for a couple of hours. She allows the two of them to order pizza and play the PS4 in the living room, something that she is usually against, but she guesses that if it keeps Brittany happy then she doesn't mind. It also ensures that the blonde will be busy for at least an hour or so, which will hopefully give her enough time to do what she needs to do. Santana doesn't excuse herself straight away though, she sits on the couch with Brittany and listens to her tell Puck all about their day at the aquarium. She's glad that Brittany has found a friend in her bodyguard because Puck is a nice guy who can be trusted, and Santana knows that if she were to leave Brittany with Puck she would worry less than she would if she left her with anyone else.

Santana spends half an hour with the pair of them, watching as they sit glued to the games console before she excuses herself, taking two slices of pizza with her. She makes a quick stop to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of red wine, and then heads towards her study, closing the door behind her. As soon as she's sitting at her desk, Santana ties her hair up into a messy bun, kicks her shoes off and puts her glasses on. She's got a lot that she needs to be getting on with and she doesn't want any distractions whatsoever.

Taking a sip of her wine, Santana pulls out a notepad and pen from one of the drawers in her desk, and immediately notes down the information that Brittany gave about her family earlier that day. She writes down the names of all four family members and the village in which Brittany said she lived in, and stares at the information, not knowing what to do with it She wants to find these people. She wants to find them and make sure they're okay, then she wants to kill them for selling such a beautiful and intelligent young girl and making her feel unwanted. Then she wants to thank them because truth be told, if it weren't for the fact that they were so clueless and careless then she probably would never have met her.

Santana's known for always discovering the truth about anything, hence why she's so successful in her job, and so she knows how to go about tracking these people down. If she fails at that however, she knows that there's always the option to hire a private investigator. Although she's sure that there's no need for that. Brittany has given the exact location details of her family, and if Santana wanted to she could go and visit it at this very second. She's not going to do that though, she wants to see what information she can dig up about them first.

Opening up her laptop, Santana goes onto the internet and straight onto Facebook. It may seem silly and somewhat childish, but what Santana has come to learn is that almost everyone has Facebook. It is 2015 after all. She skims straight past the names of Brittany's parents and allows her eyes to land on the names of Brittany's sisters; Emily and Natalie. If any of them are going to have Facebook, it's going to be the two of them.

It takes Santana around an hour or so, but she soon has the two profiles of the girls up on her screen, side by side one another. She knows for a fact that they must be Brittany's sisters because they look exactly like her. Although Brittany is definitely much more prettier, Santana thinks. She can't get much from either of the profiles, except that Emily is the oldest at twenty four, and has recently got engaged to her boyfriend who Santana thinks resembles a potato. Natalie has not long turned twenty two and has a boyfriend who Santana has to admit, isn't that ugly. She notes that neither of them seem to have jobs though, which angers her slightly because if they had contributed to their family income, then maybe Brittany wouldn't of had to be taken away in the first place.

The Latina notices that Brittany's mother, Susan has a Facebook page also and so she brings it up as well. Her profile picture is of herself and someone who Santana assumes is Brittany's dad. She studies the picture, noting the similarities between them and Brittany. She comes to the conclusion though, that despite the similarities, she doesn't understand how the two of them could produce someone as beautiful as Brittany. She is absolutely breath taking. She scrolls through Susan's timeline, noticing the shared pictures of loving someone who you've lost, and how she captions each one with 'Brittany', and it makes her livid. She wants to smash the screen, because it's their fault that Brittany is no longer with them. It was their stupid decision that made this happen.

Santana doesn't want to look at it any longer, and so she bookmarks the pages before slamming the top of her laptop closed. She downs the rest of her wine before making her way over to the mini fridge she has in her study, and pours herself another glass. That bottle is usually only there for emergencies, but right now she's sure it's what she needs. She takes a huge sip of it, just as the door to her office is knocked on, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance. She really wants to be left alone right now.

"Come in." She calls, swallowing the liquid she has in her mouth. She watches as the door opens, revealing Puck, and she raises her eyebrow questioningly at him because she's sure that he's supposed to be with Brittany. "Puck, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Puck answers, closing the door behind him. "I just came here for a chat."

"How's Brittany?"

"She's good." He nods, and Santana grows frustrated at his vagueness. "Do you know how good she is at Call of Duty? Like seriously, she told me she had never played before, but man she was blowing everyone up! You've gotta let us play it more often."

"I don't care about how well she played on Call of Duty!" She snaps, taking another sip of her wine. "How is she? Where is she now?"

"Oh she fell asleep." He says casually with a shrug. "We were playing, she asked to take a break so I went to get us a drink, and by the time I came back, she was curled up asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake her so I just put a blanket over her to keep her warm."

Santana's not surprised that Brittany's asleep. She had noticed when they were driving home that she was fighting to keep her eyes open, so it was only a matter of time. They've had a busy day today with a lot of walking, and even Santana herself is beginning to feel the affects of it taking over her. She's really grateful that Puck put a blanket over the blonde though, because she wants Brittany to feel as comfortable as possible when living with her.

"Thank you." She tells him sincerely, a smile toying on her lips. "Would you mind carrying her to bed?" She requests. "I don't want to wake her."

"Sure." Puck goes to do what he's been asked, but he stops and turns back to face Santana. The two of them are incredibly close and he can tell when there's something on her mind, like right now. He's aware that Santana keeps a lot to herself, but he wants to make sure that she's okay. He'd hate it if she was suffering on her own, especially if there was something he could do to help. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Santana plays it cool. "I'm just doing some investigating, no need to worry."

"If you need any help just let me know."

/

It's around twelve o'clock when Santana retires from her study and to her bed. After taking a break from looking at Brittany's past, Santana devoted her time to catching up with her work and answering many important emails she had abandoned since spending time with Brittany. She's not tired though, and so she settles into her bed, turns the bedside lamp on, and pics up her book that she's currently halfway through reading. That's something else she abandoned ever since Brittany came to live with her. She used to read every night, but now she reads to the blonde, and so they read books that she's interested in. Santana is pretty sure that Brittany wouldn't like the book she's currently reading. It's about murders, and she's certain that the graphic detail it goes into would probably scar the young slave.

She's halfway through reading one of the pages when she hears a small knock on her door, making her jump in surprise because no one should be up at that time. She's about to tell whoever it is to come in, but before she can the door opens itself. She wants to be angry and tell whoever it is to step out of her room and wait for her to invite them inside before punishing them for invading her privacy, but when she sees Brittany standing in the doorway all of those feelings go away. Instead, she just wants to wrap her up in her arms.

Brittany doesn't even need to tell Santana what's happened, because Santana just _knows._ She knows that Brittany's had a nightmare. She can tell from the tear stains on her cheeks, and she knows that right now, all she needs is comforted. With her hand that isn't holding her book, she motions for the blonde to come over to the bed, and when Brittany makes her way over to it and crawls into it, Santana immediate envelops her in her arms. She allows Brittany to curl up in her lap, and while she is in that position, Santana strokes her hair in an attempt to keep her calm.

"I had a-another nightmare." Brittany breathes out, breaking the silence that surrounds them. "It was the same as last nights."

"You're safe." Santana mutters, pressing a kiss into the blonde head of hair in front of her. "Is there anything I can do to take your mind off it?"

Brittany stares at her Mistress, the hesitance clear in her eyes. There is one thing that she'd really like to do right now, but she doesn't know if Santana will allow it. Especially since she usually keeps herself to herself. However, when she feels her Mistress squeeze her softly, encouraging her to say something, she decides to just bite the bullet.

"Can we just talk, Mistress?" She asks. "I want to know more about you."

If there's one thing Santana hates doing, it's opening up and making herself vulnerable. She'll do it for Brittany, though. She'd do anything for Brittany.

/

Brittany has been getting to know Santana for over an hour now, and she is sure that this was the best idea that she's ever had. She's always thought that her Mistress was interesting, and she's fascinated by everything the Latina tells her. Even the small things, like her favorite color and food. Brittany absorbs all of the newly learned information and stores it in her brain, she's sure that it'll come in hand eventually.

What she's realized during this activity is that the two of them are incredibly different from one another. For example, Brittany's favorite season is summer and Santana's is winter. While Brittany's favorite color is yellow, Santana's is a dark shade of red. They are complete opposites of one another, but for some reason, it works. It's like they compliment each other, or that's what Brittany likes to think anyway.

"So what do you work as, Mistress?" Brittany asks, glancing over at her Mistress who is lying on her side, facing her. "You're never at work, you're always here with me."

"Well you're not wrong." Santana chuckles. "I own my own law firm. Well, I inherited it from my father. I work from home a lot of the time, and Quinn helps manage it. We're a team."

Brittany's eyes widen slightly in surprise at the news. She always assumed that Santana would have an important job, but she didn't think it would be that important. Especially since the Latina is only twenty four years old. She thinks it's amazing that she's already gotten that far in her career. It makes Brittany really proud of her.

"That's a very important job." Brittany comments, before deciding to change the subject. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I've got a brother." She reveals, keeping her answer short. "We don't get along that much."

"Why?"

Santana thinks for a moment, trying to word her answer in the best way possible. Her brother is a horrible man. He is rude, arrogant, violent, insensitive and incredibly opinionated. He's always been like that, and the two of them have never gotten along. Growing up, Santana was always the apple of her father's eye, he thought that she could do no wrong, and it was apparent to everyone that her brother was jealous of the relationship. They grew even more distant when Santana's father chose to give the law firm to her, and not to her brother despite him being older.

"We just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things." The Latina eventually answers. "We have different interest and opinions on basically everything."

Brittany simply stares at her Mistress, noticing how she's tensed up now that she's talking about her family. It's clear to her that Santana probably doesn't want to talk about it any more, and even though she is incredibly interested to learn more about Santana's family, Brittany decides to drop the subject. She doesn't want Santana to be sad.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Brittany mumbles an apology. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't apologize, it's okay." She reassures her Slave. "My family like to check up on me every so often. Usually they come here to visit since there's more than enough space for them to stay, but my father isn't keeping that well, so I went to see them."

Brittany is one hundred percent certain that there's probably more to the story than her Mistress is letting on, but she concludes that as it's not really her business she isn't going to ask any more questions. Instead, Brittany allows her gaze to travel down and linger on Santana's lips. She really wants to kiss her again. She's wanted to do it since this morning, but she didn't know if Santana would want her too.

"Mistress?" Brittany gains Santana's full attention. "May I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask for permission to kiss me, Brittany." Santana chuckles, a smile forming on her lips. "You may kiss me whenever you want, if it's just the two of us in the room."

Brittany has all the confirmation she needs, and so she leans in and begins to pepper small kisses all over Santana's face. She starts at her lips, and makes her way to one of her cheeks, then her chin, and then her other cheek, and forehead, before planting one on her nose. It makes Santana giggle and scrunch up her nose, which is strange to hear because Brittany never thought her Mistress would do something like that, but it's a sound she thinks she's going to treasure forever. She leans in, prepared to kiss her Mistress again, but it seems as if Santana has other ideas. Sitting up in the bed, allowing the blankets to pool around her legs, Santana pulls Brittany onto her lap. She waits until the blonde is comfortable with the position before placing her hands on either side of her cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss. They start off slow, allowing their lips to softly massage one another, but it soon grows heated and Santana finds one of her hands tangled up in Brittany's long blonde locks while the other one rests on her hip.

When they break away, they're both panting heavily, but they're also both wearing happy content smiles on their faces. Santana lies back down in her bed, but this time she pulls Brittany's body down on top of her own so that she's cuddling into her chest. She's sure that Brittany can probably hear and feel her heart beating, but it doesn't bother her. She hasn't felt like this in a long time.

/

Here's the new update guys!

I loved hearing your thoughts on the last one, and I can't wait to hear them about this one too! Hopefully we can reach 300 reviews!


	9. Punishments and Presents

Two months may seem like a long time, but for Brittany they fly by. She can hardly believe that for the past couple of months she has been living with Santana, and has enjoyed every second of it. She's always dreamed about living a life where she's happy and safe, and she's positive that she's now found that with Santana. Although she may not be the brunette's equal, Brittany finds that Santana always cares for her and treats her with respect, which is something she never thought was going to happen. Santana makes her feel human, along with making her feel a lot of other things.

Currently, the two of them are sitting in a small diner having breakfast before they go to Santana's work. Ever since Brittany started accompanying Santana to work instead of staying at home all day, the pair had made it tradition to stop off at their local diner down the street for breakfast. It's always really quiet, which is good because they can spend time absorbed in their own thoughts, or they can spend time talking about anything and everything. Brittany likes it because it's a relaxing environment where they can just enjoy each other's company, and they also do the best pancakes she's ever tasted, and so she never gets tired of eating them.

Brittany is sure that one of the best parts of her day is when she helps Santana at her work. She loves being at the office with Santana because she learns a lot there. Santana works with a lot of smart people and sometimes when they're not business, they take the time to teach her things. Just the other day, Kate, one of the assistants at the office, taught her how to send emails. She even set Brittany up her own email account, so that she could send them to other people. So far, she's only sent them to Santana, but she likes the fact that she could send them to anyone if she wanted to. It's exciting for her.

However, there is one thing that Brittany doesn't like at the office, and that's the rules that come with being there. When Santana and Brittany are at the office, Brittany has to call her Mistress 'Miss Lopez', just like everyone else. She doesn't know why, but Santana requested that she do so, and so Brittany knows she has to. She wishes she didn't because she loves referring to Santana as her Mistress, but if it makes the brunette happy then she can't complain. The other rule Santana has at the office is that under no circumstance are they allowed to kiss. She doesn't understand that rule either, but since this is Santana's place of work, Brittany has to do her best to abide to the rules. She would hate for Santana to be disappointed in her.

"Do you know what I don't understand?" Santana huffs as she takes a sip of her black coffee. "Why places feel the need to play Christmas music when we have _just_ started November! It's practically still two months away."

"Oh Mistress, it isn't that bad." Brittany answers in amusement to her Mistress' statement. "I love Christmas."

"Oh really?" Santana tilts her head to the side curiously. "Do you do anything special to celebrate?"

"No, not really Mistress." Brittany shakes her head, in thought. "My family didn't really have the money to celebrate Christmas, but we would always spend the day together which was nice. Sometimes, we would get presents... my sisters usually did, but sometimes I didn't. It was okay though, I guess they did their best."

Santana's heart sinks when she hears what Brittany has to say. She'd think that she'd be used to hearing about how sad Brittany's past has been by now. However, the blonde reveals a new part of her past, Santana's heart always breaks for the her. She can't believe someone who is so pure, innocent and sweet can still remain that way despite going through so much. It baffles her. Santana's pretty certain that Brittany's parents probably didn't try their hardest, but she keeps her thoughts to herself. There's no way she's going to upset Brittany over this.

"I don't usually celebrate Christmas." Santana reveals as she takes a bite of her panini. She watches how Brittany deflates in her seat a little bit, and she can't help but think it's kind of adorable. "I promise though, that this Christmas we will celebrate properly and it'll be the best one ever."

"Really?" Brittany's eyes light up. "You mean that, Mistress?"

"I promise you."

Half an hour later, Brittany and Santana arrive outside of Santana's office. They've got into a routine now, and when Santana unlocks the door and leads them both inside, Brittany takes both her and Santana's jackets and hangs them up on the coat rack in the corner of the room. She then opens the blinds, allowing in a little light, and then opens the window to allow a little bit of fresh air. Once she's satisfied, Brittany makes her way over to Santana's desk, and takes a seat next to her Mistress. When Brittany began accompanying Santana to the office frequently, the Latina made sure that she ordered her a comfortable chair to sit in. Brittany was more than content to sit on the couch at the opposite side of the room, but Santana wanted her closer, and if Brittany's honest, she prefers it much more.

While Santana busies herself with sorting through emails, Brittany takes the time to admire her Mistress' beauty. With her chin resting in her hand, Brittany's eyes glance over the Latina, and Brittany notices how she's frowning at something she's reading. She looks kind of angry, and that doesn't surprise Brittany because what she's come to notice is that usually when they're at Santana's work, she gets angry. Still, Brittany thinks Santana looks absolutely beautiful. In Brittany's eyes, she is the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Sometimes, like right now, Brittany thinks about how she met Santana, and how she's so lucky to be living with her. She's never been more grateful to another human before. Santana has well and truly changed her life, and she doesn't know how she could ever thank her for doing so. The blonde is so content living with her Mistress. It's like it's always meant to be, and she hopes that never, ever changes.

Fifteen minutes into checking her emails, Santana stands up from her seat, causing Brittany to look up from the game of Candy Crush she's playing on Santana's iPad. Brittany can tell that her Mistress is obviously in a bad mood, and she feels sorry for whoever is going to feel her wrath. "I need to go and sort something out." Santana informs Brittany when she notices the questioning look on her face. "Quinn should be arriving here shortly, if she does get here before I come back, just tell her to take a seat in the office, okay?"

"Okay, Mistress."

"Good." Santana practically grunts. "I'll be back soon."

With that, Brittany watches silently as her Mistress storms out of the room. When the door slams shut behind her, she goes back to her game and completes the level. Instead of continuing on though, she closes the app and spins herself around on the office chair, deep in thought. She really doesn't like it when Santana is in a bad mood because it makes everything awkward. When they're at home and Santana's in a bad mood, she can go into another room and stay away from her, or she can cuddle and kiss her until she is happy again. At work, she can't do anything like that. She has to endure an unhappy Santana, and sometimes it's just too much.

A knock on the door causes Brittany to snap out of her thoughts, and she turns in her chair just in time to see Quinn walking through the door. She and Quinn have grown to like each other a lot more over the past couple of months, and although Brittany is still sometimes intimidated by the woman, she's not as bad as Brittany first thought she was.

"Good morning Miss Quinn." She greets with a smile. "Mistress Santana will be back shortly, she asked you to wait here for her."

"Thank you Brittany." Quinn replies, making her way over to the coffee maker and making herself a mug. "Where is Santana?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Miss Quinn." Brittany tells her with a small shrug. "I think she's off to shout at someone."

"Well that does sound like Santana." She chuckles. "How are you finding living with her? Are you enjoying it?"

"I love it, Miss Quinn." Brittany gushes, a smile appearing on her face. "I never thought that I would ever have a Master or Mistress who would care for me the way that Mistress Santana does. She makes me feel safe, wanted and important. I've felt things with her that I've never felt with anyone else before, and everyday I feel as if I learn something new with her."

"That's great to hear!" Quinn enthuses, glad to hear that her best friend has found a Slave as loyal and obedient as Brittany. "Being a slave can be difficult though." She adds seriously. "If you ever need someone to talk to that isn't Santana, just remember you have Rachel and I as well, okay?"

"Thank you, Miss Quinn." Brittany acknowledges the offer, just as the door opens and Santana storms back in. "I really appreciate it."

Santana eyes the two of the blondes wearily as she takes her seat at her desk, but she doesn't say anything. It seems as if her presence has changed the atmosphere in the room because the two women don't say anything else to each other. Instead, Brittany goes back to playing on her iPad, and Quinn seems to be typing something on her phone. She doesn't know why, but it bothers her that Quinn and Brittany have stopped their discussion, but it does. She doesn't understand why they'd go silent when she walked in... unless they were talking about her.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Santana begins to pull up the emails and databases that she needs Quinn to look over with her. "Brittany." She says, not bothering to look at her slave. "I need you to swap seats with Quinn."

"Sure, Mistress." Brittany mumbles, distracted by the iPad. "I'll move just now."

Brittany realizes her mistake before Santana does, and she freezes in fear. Santana's head snaps up from the computer screen and she turns to look at Brittany, the anger clear in her eyes. She's sitting so close to her Mistress, that Brittany can see her nostrils flare slightly, and she doesn't think she's ever seen Santana look this angry. Especially not at her. Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde can see Quinn looking at the two of them curiously, and she's positive that her being here is going to make everything worse. Disrespecting Santana when they're on her own is one thing, but disrespecting her in front of her best friend is another.

"I'm sor-"

She's silenced by Santana holding her hand up, signaling her to stay quiet. Brittany bows her head, her cheeks turning red. She didn't mean to upset her Mistress, it was a silly mistake. She wasn't thinking when she spoke. She just wants to be able to apologize, take her punishment and then move on from it. She has a feeling though, that Santana isn't going to let that happen straight away. It makes her nervous.

"Don't try and apologize to me!" Santana snaps harshly. "If you started paying attention instead of focussing on that _stupid_ iPad then this wouldn't have been a problem!"

Brittany visibly flinches at the harshness of Santana's tone. Throughout the past two months, Santana has punished her on numerous occasions, but she's never spoken to her with that much anger and venom before. Santana is always calm and patient with her, she always tells her what she's done wrong and why she's being punished. She's always been so careful, but now, Santana seems to be the opposite and it's all because she accidentally called her 'Mistress'. It's as if Santana is reading her mind because as she thinks these things, Santana's eyes narrow in on her and she looks down to the floor, sinking down in her seat.

"Santana?" Quinn's voice breaks the unbearable silence lingering in the room, and all heads snap to look at her. Santana was so focused on her slave that she forgot her best friend was even there, and it causes her to grow even angrier because she's witnessed it all. "Are you going to punish her or are you going to let it slide? We need to get to work."

"It's none of your damn business what I do!" She growls, glaring at the blonde on the other side of the room. "Why can't you just keep your nose out of things that don't affect you, including _my_ slave, and how I train and punish her!"

Quinn is about to argue back with her best friend, but before she can, Santana spins around to face Brittany once again. "You!" She snarls. "Get out my sight!"

Brittany is pretty sure she feels her heart stop at Santana's words. Santana has never, ever told her to get out of her sight before and she doesn't even think there's words to describe how it makes her feel. She can feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment and humiliation, and her vision becomes blurry from the tears threatening to escape from her eyes so she bows her head.

"Oh stop with the crying!" Santana mocks. "Now do what I say, and get out of my sight! You're offending my eyes!"

Brittany quickly stands up from her seat, and practically sprints out the door, not bothering to pick up her jacket. She doesn't know where she's going to go, or how she's going to get home, but she doesn't think too much about that. All she knows is that she needs out of here because Santana's angry at her, and she really doesn't like the way she's been spoken to. She's just about out the door when someone grabs her wrist, and she turns to see Quinn looking at her.

"Go to the front office and get them to call Puck." Quinn gently says. "He'll come and pick you up and take you home."

/

When Santana returns home from work that evening, she's like a dog with a tail between her legs. After going over some business with Quinn, and then getting a verbal smackdown from her about the way she treated Brittany, Santana spent the remainder of her day reflecting on what had happened. Almost immediately she realized that she was in the wrong, and that she should never of spoken to the blonde that way. Brittany didn't deserve it at all, but it had happened because she was already angry at something else. She used Brittany to take out her frustration on, and she shouldn't have done that.

She understands that Brittany made a mistake, and that she should be punished for it since it's not the first time she's done it. However, she doesn't think she can punish her. She should have dealt with the situation a lot better than she had, but she didn't. Instead she humiliated and upset her slave, and that's punishment enough. She feels horrible about the whole situation.

Santana hears laughter coming from the kitchen, more importantly Brittany's laughter, and so she decides to go through and investigate. She's glad to hear the blonde laughing because after how she treated her today, Santana thinks she deserves to have some fun. As she gets closer to the kitchen, the knot in her stomach grows tighter. She needs to address the problem with her slave, but she's nervous about it.

When she reaches the kitchen, the Latina stops in the doorway and finds Puck, Mike and Brittany all standing around the kitchen island decorating a cake. The other slaves have gotten better at including Brittany in their activities and conversations, but Mike has made the most effort and now the two of them are incredibly close. She's glad that Brittany has another friend that she can confide in, but she hopes she's not spoken about their incident this morning with either of the men. Santana continues to watch them, a smile finding a way onto her face when she sees Brittany's eyes light up as she laughs at something Puck says. She's pretty certain that she's never encountered another human who looks as beautiful as Brittany does, and it only makes her feel more guilty for treating her so poorly.

Santana's pretty sure that Brittany must sense her presence because seconds later, Brittany looks up from the cake and spots her, the sparkle disappearing from her eye as she does so. It doesn't go amiss by Santana, and it makes her stomach sink. Brittany is upset with her, and she has every right to be.

"Brittany..." She clears her throat. "Can you come with me for a minute?"

Brittany doesn't respond verbally. She bows her head and follows Santana out of the room.

When they arrive upstairs in Santana's bedroom, the brunette immediately goes over to her bed and sits down onto it. Her bed has always been there safe place, where they cuddle and talk through everything, and so Santana's hoping that maybe it will happen again this time. However, it seems as if Brittany has other ideas because instead of following her Mistress' lead, she hangs back at the door which is now closed.

"You can sit next to me." Santana tells her, inviting her onto the bed. Brittany doesn't move though, she stays rooted to the spot, staring at the floor which causes Santana to sigh loudly. She doesn't want to order Brittany around, but she at least wants her to have the decency to sit next to her while they talk. "I'm now telling you to come and sit next to me."

Silently, Brittany shuffles over to the bed and lowers herself onto it. Usually, she sits right beside her Mistress, curled into her side, but today she sits at the foot of the bed far away from her. There's nothing she wants more than to have some physical comfort from her Mistress, but she doesn't want it when Santana is so angry with her. She'd rather just suffer.

From where she is sitting, Santana looks over at her slave and she hates to see how sad she looks. She especially hates it because it's her fault that Brittany is acting like this. She could have handled the situation a whole lot better than she did earlier, but the dominant part of her thinks that Brittany needs to get used to the harshness because sometimes it will be like that. Despite that though, Santana knows she was out of line and there was no way she should have spoken to the blonde like that, especially since she had never done so before so it probably threw her completely off guard. All she wants to do is apologize to Brittany, and hold her in her arms for the rest of the evening, but she doesn't know if Brittany would want that. Judging by the way she's sitting with her knees cuddled into her chest, she thinks it may be the last thing she wants.

"Brittany I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you today." Santana breaks the silence between them. "I was really angry at other things, and your tiny mistake just pushed me over the edge today and I took it all out on you." She explains softly. "I shouldn't have spoken to you the way that I did, because you didn't deserve it at all. It's just that I got even more angry when I realized Quinn was in the room because even though she's my best friend, I feel as if I have to act powerful in front of her."

Brittany listens to Santana's words but she doesn't dare look at the woman, because she knows that if she does, she will see how upset Santana looks and will want to forgive her straight away without telling her Mistress how she actually feels. "It's okay." She eventually replies. "You are a powerful woman already, you don't have to make me feel stupid for your friends to think that."

Santana bites her bottom lip in thought as she thinks about what the blonde has just said. She knows she's right, and it only makes her feel more guilty for what happened. "I really am sorry." She apologizes again. "I just want to forget about what happened and move on from it." She tells her. "I'm not going to punish you, I just want to put it behind us, okay?"

Brittany knows that she should probably feel happy at the fact that Santana's decided not to punish her, but for some reason, it leaves an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Even though Santana was mean to her and upset her, Brittany knows that she was in the wrong and still needs to be punished for it. She wants to be, because if she's not, she feels as if she's never going to be able to put it in the past. The punishment is the end for her. It means that she's learned her lesson and will try and not make the mistake again. She needs it to happen.

"Mistress." Brittany speaks, her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. "I want you to punish me."

"Why?"

"What I did was wrong." Brittany tells her. "I called you Mistress at work when you told me not to. I need to be punished because I made a mistake and the only way I'm going to forgive myself, learn from it and find closure is if I'm punished for it."

Santana sits there with her mouth slightly opened, stunned at what she's hearing. She can't believe that Brittany is being so mature about the whole thing. She's sure that if she told any other slave that they weren't getting punished, they wouldn't protest, but by Brittany doing so, it just shows that her training is paying off and it makes her proud. For the past two months, they've done more training and Brittany has been responding extremely well to it. The only training they haven't done is anything sexual, which Santana is sure will happen eventually.

"I'm proud of you." Santana tells her honestly after a moment of thought. "Now get into position across my lap."

Brittany quickly stands up and pulls her jeans and panties down in one swift motion, and crawls over Santana's lap, settling into position. Santana has tried other punishments on the blonde, but she knows for certain that this is the one Brittany is more comfortable with, which is why she chose it. With everything that has happened today, Santana doesn't want to test her slave's limits more than necessary, so she thinks it's important to stick to a punishment that's old and familiar to her.

"I know you usually count them, but I don't want you to do that today." Santana tells Brittany as she runs the palms of her hands over the blonde's soft cheeks. "You can scream, you can cry, you can do whatever you want, but please don't count or thank me for this punishment."

Santana doesn't want to punish Brittany, but what the blonde says makes sense. She has to do it because this isn't about her. It's about Brittany, and Brittany wants punished so that they can move on from it all, and so she's going to do what she needs to do.

 _One._

The first spank makes Brittany gasp loudly, but she prepares herself for the next one.

 _Two._

The second one causes her to grit her teeth, stopping herself from making a sound.

 _Three._

The third one stings the most and she buries her face into the nearby pillow to muffle her noises.

 _Four._

She expects the fourth one to make her cry out, like it always does, but this time it doesn't. The fourth one makes her stomach feel funny and she pushes her ass up, preparing herself for the next one.

 _Five._

The fifth one makes that funny feeling in her stomach come back, and it makes her want more.

 _Six._

The sixth one makes a moan escape her lips, which she would be embarrassed about if she didn't hear the way Santana gasped in surprise at it.

 _Seven._

When the seventh spank falls on her ass, Brittany presses her core down onto Santana's thigh, unable to control herself. She doesn't know what she's doing, all that she knows is that it feels good.

 _Eight._

The eight spank makes her core feel funny. She's never felt like this before, but she's sure that it's wet down there.

 _Nine._

By the time they reach the ninth spank, Brittany isn't even sure if she can hold her ass up anymore. She does her best, but as soon as Santana's hand comes into contact with it, she collapses down into her lap.

 _Ten._

When Santana spanks her for the final time, Brittany is positive that for some strange reason she's wet down at her core.

Brittany doesn't move from Santana's lap once the punishment is over. She doesn't have the energy too and so she remains sprawled across her Mistress' lap. She can feel Santana's finger comb through her long blonde hair and it relaxes her, causing her to turn on her side and curl into her Mistress. Santana smiles at the blonde's actions, this is what always happens whenever she finishes punishing the blonde, and she leans over and grabs the tube of lotion that she keeps in her bedside cabinet.

Squirting some onto her hand, Santana begins to gently rub the cream into Brittany's cheeks. As she does so, she feels Brittany involuntary buck her hips into her thigh, pressing her core against it, and it makes the Latina smirk. Sliding her hand down to Brittany's thighs, Santana gently parts them and feels the arousal that's ran down her leg. As soon as Brittany feels Santana's hand there, she grows embarrassed and tries to move from Santana's lap. However, Santana pushes down on her lower back gently, stopping her from moving.

"Did this happen because I spanked you?" Santana asks, keeping her voice soft. "Britt?"

Brittany timidly nods her head, not trusting her voice to actually work.

Santana smiles at the confirmation and then leans down to press a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "It's okay." She mumbles, kissing her forehead again. "Do you know why your body does that?"

This time, Brittany shakes her head.

"When I'm spanking you, there's a part of you that enjoys it, and this is how your body responds to that feeling." Santana explains before continuing to rub the cream in. "When people feel that way, we say that they're aroused and the wetness between your legs is what we call arousal."

"I'm sorry Mistress." Brittany mumbles, hiding her face in shame. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You don't need to apologize, it's completely normal." Santana reassures her, kissing her for the third time. "I'm glad that you're responding to the spankings in that way."

Brittany feels slightly better knowing that it's a common thing, and she finally smiles at her Mistress' words. She still lays curled up in her lap, but she shifts slightly so that she can face Santana. "Have you ever felt like that Mistress?" She asks curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah." She nods. "I have."

Santana fails to mention to her that she's feeling it right now, too.

/

A few days later, Santana finds herself sitting in her office alone.

Instead of bringing Brittany to work with her today, she asked Puck to take her out to the park nearby. Santana knows the importance of allowing her slave to be independent and now that Brittany's been living with her for a couple of months, seems content with everything, and hasn't tried to escape, Santana now thinks this is the right time to begin showing her around the area.

Santana doesn't think she'll ever be happy with letting Brittany roam the streets of Lima alone, but she is aware that she is going to eventually have to let it happen. It's not healthy for herself or for Brittany if she only allows the blonde to go places that she's going to. Brittany needs her space too. For example, if Brittany was going to go running, Santana would definitely not go with her because she hates running. Which is why Brittany needs to learn her way around the neighborhood. She also just wants Brittany to have a day of fun, and she's sure that spending it at the park with Puck is a lot more fun than being stuck in an office all day.

While in her office, Santana logs onto Facebook and searches for Brittany's family members. It's become a routine now. Every time she's in the office on her own, she checks up on them. She doesn't do it because she's a weird stalker or anything like that. She does it because it gives her peace at mind knowing that they're okay and are nowhere near her and Brittany.

Despite all the good stories she's heard from Brittany (although she's sure there's more bad stories than there are good), Santana can't help but think her family are all monsters for selling her in the first place. Sure, she's glad they done it otherwise she would never of met the beautiful blonde, but it makes her sick to her stomach knowing that Brittany was the youngest and they chose her to sell. Were the really that desperate?

Santana's just about to log off when she doesn't see anything interesting, but then something catches her eye. On Brittany's mom's page, there is a picture posted of Brittany and underneath it says that she's gone missing. It doesn't say whether or not the authorities are involved, but the news makes Santana's heart pound in her chest and she quickly closes the page, unable to look at it for any longer. She doesn't want Brittany to be taken away from her, and even though she knows that it can't happen as it's ultimately Brittany's choice as to who she lives with, she doesn't want Brittany to know about it in case she wants to go back home to Arizona.

She doesn't want to lose Brittany.

She can't lose Brittany.

Which is why she needs to keep this a secret from her.

She will tell her eventually, but not until Brittany never wants to leave her first.

/

It's late by the time Santana comes home from work, which is weird because usually she comes home at four o'clock, but today she turns up at nine. Despite leaving work on time today, the brunette had a few errands she needed to run after work, and once she was finished them, she drove over to Quinn's house to talk over a few work related things. By the time she was finished there, it was half past eight and she was starving and so on her way home, she stopped off to buy some pizza.

Walking through the hallway with a box of pizza in one hand, and her phone and her bag in the other, Santana walks into the living room and finds Brittany curled up on the couch watching an animal documentary. The blonde's eyes are glued to the screen, so Santana takes her time in walking over to her, being careful not to startle her. Brittany finally notices her presence when she sits down next to her, placing the pizza down onto the table in front of them, and when she's settled in her seat Brittany immediately snuggles into her side.

"It's good to see you, Brittany." Santana greets, wrapping her arm around her slave. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, Mistress." Brittany shakes her head. "I was waiting for you."

"I picked up pizza for us." Santana informs her, smiling at the fact Brittany waited on her. "I'm pretty sure that there's still some Dr Pepper in the fridge too if you want it."

Brittany doesn't need to be told twice. Dr Pepper is her favorite drink of all time and so she practically jumps up from her seat and bolts through to the kitchen to get it. While the blonde is away, Santana opens up the pizza box to allow it to cool and then uses this opportunity to rummage through her bag and take out the presents that she bought for Brittany today. She knows that Brittany is going to love them. The last thing Santana wants to do is woo Brittany with gifts because despite having a lot of money, Santana knows that it's not what she should do. However, there are a few essential things that the brunette thinks Brittany needs, which is why she bought them for her.

Seconds later Brittany comes back through with a bottle of Dr Pepper and two glasses, and sets them down on the table. She carefully pours herself a glass, and then one for Santana too, who thanks her and takes a sip from it. "How was your day with Puck?" She asks, setting the glass down. "He text me earlier saying you two had a great time."

"We did!" Brittany enthuses. "It was great, but there were no ducks because it's winter." She adds with a pout. "Puck bought me a hotdog and a hot chocolate though, and they were delicious."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"I would have enjoyed it more if you had been there with me, Mistress."

Santana can't help but smile at Brittany's sincerity. She wishes she could stop herself from smiling though because whenever she's around Brittany she always smiles and she's sure it's beginning to hurt her cheeks. "We can do something fun another day." She tells her. "I promise."

"Can we go ice skating, Mistress?"

"Sure." Santana agrees before pulling the presents out of her bag and placing them on her lap. "I've got a few gifts for you."

The first gift that Santana hands over is an iPhone box, and Brittany's eyes widen because she can't believe that she's holding something so expensive in her hands. She never thought she'd ever own a phone, let alone one like this.

"Now that you're beginning to go out and about without me, I want you to have a phone so that you can keep in touch with someone at all times." Santana explains. "All the numbers that you need are already in there, and I will be checking up on you every so often. It's your job to make sure you charge the phone and make sure you have it with you at all times."

"Thank you, Mistress!" Brittany exclaims, not knowing what else to say. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Santana chuckles. "I'll show you how to work it after we've eaten."

The next present that Santana hands over is a polaroid camera, along with a scrapbook and Brittany almost squeals in excitement over the two items.

"When you go out to places, I want you to start taking pictures and then I want you to put them in this scrapbook." Santana explains to her. "Memories are important to make, and now that you're living with me, I want you to have the opportunity to make as many as you want."

Brittany doesn't think she's ever been so excited in her life. She has always wanted a polaroid camera, and now that she's got one all she wants to do is set it up and begin to take photos. She carefully takes it out of it's box and sets it up with ease, and is about to take a picture with it, but Santana stops her.

"Choose carefully what you want to take pictures of." Santana advises her. "You only have a limited amount of film."

Brittany knows Santana's right and so she places the camera down onto the coffee table along with the pizza.

The last present Santana hands over to Brittany is in a small box, and she watches anxiously as the blonde unties the bow from the top of it and opens it up. When she does so, Brittany gasps and then looks at Santana, waiting on an explanation from her.

"Usually a Master or Mistress will get their Slave to wear a collar, to show that they belong to them." She explains. "I didn't want to get you a collar though because you deserve a lot more than that, which is why I decided to get you a charm bracelet instead."

"It's beautiful, Mistress." Brittany breathes out, admiring the different charms on it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Santana answers, taking the bracelet out of the box and fitting it on Brittany's wrist. "All of the charms have different meanings. I got you the paw print charm because I know you love animals. The Mickey Mouse charm is for your new found love of Disney films. The star with the blue crystals in it was specially made because it reminded me of the way your eyes sparkle, and the heart with the lock and key is to symbolize that I have your heart."

Brittany doesn't think she's ever heard anything more beautiful and thoughtful. Tearing her eyes away from the bracelet, Brittany leans in and kisses Santana, slowly and softly. "Thank you." She whispers against her lips. "I love it."

Santana doesn't verbally reply. Instead she pulls Brittany onto her lap, so that she's straddling her and then pulls her in for a kiss. She places one hand on Brittany's hip and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. She parts Brittany's lips with her tongue and then captures Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth, biting down softly onto it, which causes Brittany to let out a small moan of approval.

When they eventually part from one another, Brittany leans down and rests her forehead against her Mistress', and stares into her dark chocolate brown eyes. Santana stares back at her, allowing herself to get lost into Brittany's hypnotizing blue eyes, and while she does, Brittany reaches behind her, picks up her new camera and snaps a picture of the two of them.

When it's developed, Santana takes it out of Brittany's hand and inspects it closely. It's a beautiful picture. Both of them are so lost in each other's eyes, and Santana's positive that if it wasn't her and Brittany in the picture then she'd probably make fun of it.

"You can't put this one in your scrapbook." Santana tells the blonde firmly. "I look a mess."

"Mistress, you look beautiful." Brittany states. "I won't put it in though, I promise."

Later that evening, Brittany is too preoccupied with her bracelet to notice Santana slip the picture of the two of them into her bag so that she can take it with her everywhere she goes.

/

Sorry for the wait on this one guys! I've been super busy with work, but I got promoted so it was definitely worth it!

Thank you for all the reviews, they really do put a smile on my face, and make me want to continue writing for you guys! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this update!

Also if any of you guys want to follow me on Twitter it's HETHERMORRlS


	10. Brittany's Story

**Warning: Talks of physical and sexual abuse.**

A week before Thanksgiving, Santana finds herself leaning up against the kitchen counter resting her chin in one of her hands, and holding her phone up to her ear with the other one. It's almost the afternoon and Santana's been on the phone to her Mother for over an hour. She knew that this phone call was coming, but she was trying to put it off for as long as possible. It's not because she wanted to ignore her parents, because she loves them dearly, it's just because she's been so busy with work and with Brittany. Over the weeks that she's spent with Brittany, Santana has come to realize that Brittany is her biggest priority now, and she will always put her first before anything and anyone else.

"Santana!"

Santana zones back into the conversation she's having with her Mother, shaking all thoughts of Brittany out of her head. Her mother, Maribel, is currently trying to persuade her into allowing herself, her father and brother to stay for Thanksgiving and a few days after it. It's what they usually do, but this year Santana isn't so sure that it's the best idea. This year is different from the others because she has Brittany, and although a slave shouldn't change Thanksgiving traditions, Santana hasn't told her family about her personal slave and she doesn't think the best way to do it is over the table while they're eating turkey. She's also worried about the way Brittany will react to having strangers in their home. She's only just recently settled into the routine they have now, and she doesn't want to go about changing it if it's not necessary.

"Si Mami." Santana sighs into the speaker of the phone. "I know it's tradition, but I just think we could change it up a bit. It's a lot of work having another three people coming to live with me."

Santana begins to listen to her mother's argument about how she will help keep the house tidy, but she quickly gets distracted at the sight of Brittany strolling into the kitchen. She's wearing a pair of black high-waisted skinny jeans that hug her curves perfectly, along with a loose white t-shirt that hangs off her left shoulder, and to top it off she has her long blonde hair tied up into a messy side ponytail. Santana thinks she looks absolutely beautiful.

"Britt, go and put a jacket or something on." Santana tells her slave, taking the phone away from her ear as she does so. She's so busy trying to multi-task that she doesn't notice her use of the blonde's nickname. Brittany notices though, and it gives her a good feeling in her stomach. She likes it when Santana calls her that. "We'll be leaving in five minutes and it's cold outside."

Brittany pouts in response, making her ongoing hatred for jackets clear, but when Santana raises an eyebrow challengingly at her she quickly turns on her heels and races out of the room to go and get one. Now that it's getting colder, Santana has only just noticed Brittany's aversion to wearing a jacket whenever they go out and so she finds herself almost reminding the blonde everyday to put one on.

"Santana! Who were you talking to?" Her mother asks as soon as she puts the phone back to her ear. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She questions, not even giving her daughter time to answer the first question. "Do you have a girlfriend Santana? Is that why you don't want us staying with you?"

"Mami, stop!" Santana rolls her eyes at her mother's interrogation, just as Brittany enters the room again, this time sporting a dark red hoodie. She watches as the blonde wanders over to the kitchen table and takes a seat at it, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands all while staring at the Latina. "It's not like that, I have someone living with me, but she's not my girlfriend."

The line goes quiet after that and Santana just _knows_ that her mother knows. She holds her breath and waits for her mother's response. She doesn't dare look at Brittany while she's waiting though, and so she closes her eyes and inhales through her nose.

"Santana..." Maribel eventually breathes out. "You haven't, have you?"

"Si, Mami." Santana swallows the lump in her throat, answering Maribel's unasked question. "Her name is Brittany."

Brittany perks up at the sound of her name, and shoots her Mistress a bright smile. It's infectious and Santana can't help but mirror her actions and smile back at her. Brittany's personality really is infectious.

"You better be treating her right, Mija." Maribel tells her daughter, her voice stern. "Look at your brother and the amount he's gone through, the poor girls are probably scarred because of him."

"I'm nothing like him!" Santana snaps, growing angry at the thought of her brother. She then casts her gaze back over to Brittany, and remembers that she promised to take her out for lunch almost an hour ago. "Look Mami, I need to go, but I'll call you later about Thanksgiving."

"Ok Mija." Her mother answers, and Santana can hear the smile in her voice. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When Santana hangs up the phone to her mother, she places it down onto the kitchen counter and then turns around to look at Brittany. Walking over to the blonde, she comes to a stop in front of her and places a hand on each of her cheeks before leaning down and pulling her in for a short, sweet kiss. When she pulls away, she can tell that Brittany wants more, and so she sends her a teasing smirk, silently telling her that they can continue this later.

"I'm going to go and put on my boots and then we can go for lunch." Santana tells Brittany as she begins to walk out of the kitchen, but turns around to look at her on her way out. "You should probably put a scarf and hat on so you don't catch a cold."

/

Half an hour later, Santana finds herself sitting in a secluded booth at their local Italian Breadsticks, with Brittany sitting opposite her. They've not long been seated and are waiting on being served, and while they're doing so, Brittany is busying herself by reading out every item on the menu, while Santana sits and watches her in amusement. Brittany's reading is something they've been working on for a while now, and the Latina is so happy to see how much she's progressed and how confident she's grown because of it.

"Mistress?" Brittany calls, gaining Santana's full attention. "What are you going to order?"

"Either the carbonara or spaghetti bolognese." Santana answers almost immediately. She's been her so much throughout the years that she's tried every dish and knows which ones are her favorites. "What about you?"

"Pizza." Brittany automatically answer, and Santana rolls her eyes because she should have guessed it. "It's my favorite, Mistress."

"I'm beginning to think I should never of introduced you to it." She tease, taking a sip of her wine. "Do you not want to try something different?"

"No thank you, Mistress." Brittany politely declines, shaking her head. "My stomach really wants pizza, I can feel it."

Santana chuckles just as the waiter comes over to their table, and so she turns her attention to look at him. He's a young boy, about the same age as Brittany she thinks, and he has dark brown eyes and short spiky blonde hair. He's sporting a smug smirk on his face, and Santana can already tell that he's probably going to piss her off. She hasn't seen him around here before, and so she assumes he must be new as she knows all of the employees here.

"Good afternoon ladies, may I take your order?" He greets. "Might I add, you look stunning today." He adds, looking pointedly at Santana, and the Latina is pretty sure she can feel the bile rise up in her throat.

"I'll have the carbonara." She states somewhat coldly. "Please." She adds as an afterthought.

"So a carbonara for the beautiful brunette." He says to himself, never taking his eyes off Santana, and then turns to look at Brittany. "And for you?"

"She'll have the margarita pizza." Santana speaks for the blonde, noticing the shy look on Brittany's face. Santana's noticed that Brittany still doesn't do well with speaking to strangers or people that she doesn't know that well, especially if they're male and the last thing she wants is her to feel uncomfortable while they're out for lunch. "With extra cheese, please."

"Sure." The waiter, or Blake as his name tag reads, winks at Santana. "Your wait for that shouldn't be long, if you need anything else please do not hesitate to get me back over."

"Thank you."

As Blake retreats, Santana casts her gaze back to the woman sitting in front of her and can't help but notice the scowl that is firmly etched onto Brittany's face. She isn't oblivious to what's going on around her, she was well aware that Blake was trying (and failing) to flirt with her, and she's willing to put money on the fact that the scowl on Brittany's face is because of him.

"Brittany, why are you scowling?" Santana asks, already knowing the answer. She sees this as a perfect opportunity to do some lighthearted teasing while they wait for their food, and she doesn't want to pass up the opportunity. "It doesn't look good on you."

"The waiter was flirting with you, Mistress." Brittany states, biting down on her lower lip in thought as the scowl disappears from her face. "It was ugly. He was gross."

"Well it's unlucky for him because I'm not attracted to men." She chuckles, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow in amusement. "It's only ever going to be a beautiful woman who sweeps me off my feet."

"So if our waiter had been a waitress then you would have flirted back with them, Mistress?"

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of flirting." Santana shrugs, wanting to see how far she can push Brittany. "I like to admire beautiful things, and so if she was beautiful then yes, I probably would have."

Brittany doesn't know why Santana's words make her feel an overwhelming surge of sadness, but they do, and she doesn't like it at all. Santana isn't hers, she knows that because she has to remind herself about it on a daily basis, and so she is aware that if Santana wanted to then she could kiss or flirt with other women right in front of her. Or even get a girlfriend if she so wanted to. Although Brittany really hopes that won't happen anytime soon. She hopes none of it happens because she isn't stupid. She knows that if Santana were to find someone else then she wouldn't pay her as much attention as she does now, and the thought of losing the brunette to someone else terrifies her.

"Oh." Brittany breathes out. "Well I guess..." She trails off because she really doesn't know what she's trying to say. It's probably better if she just keeps her mouth shut, and so she casts her gaze down to her hands lying in her lap.

The insecurity is clear in Brittany's voice, and Santana thinks that you'd probably have to be deaf to miss it. Suddenly, Brittany seems very small and vulnerable sitting across from her, and it sort of makes her feel bad because she didn't think her slave was going to react in that way. She's not tied down to Brittany, she has free reign to do whatever she wants, and she knows that. However, she doesn't want to intentionally upset Brittany, especially when she hasn't done anything wrong.

"Hey." She says, making the blonde look up at her. "I don't want to flirt with anyone or have a girlfriend." She reveals quietly, tracing her fingertip around the rim of her wine glass. "I'm more than content waking up and kissing you everyday."

Before Brittany can say anything, Blake comes over with their food and he continues to flirt with Santana. Despite the fact that Santana's just told her that she's content with her just now, Brittany can't shake the feeling of insecurity away. Her Mistress never said she was happy, that she was only content, and now that the blonde thinks about it, she's worried that she's not doing enough. Maybe kissing Santana, and sleeping next to her every night isn't enough. Maybe she needs to do more.

"So..." Santana decides to change the topic of conversation after they've both began eating. "My mother called this morning. She, my father and brother want to come and visit for Thanksgiving."

"Is it a tradition your family have, Mistress?"

"Kind off, ever since I moved out they've always came to visit." She answers, taking a bite of her food. "How would you feel if they came?"

"I don't know, Mistress." Brittany shrugs, feeling as if she shouldn't have a say in it considering it's not her house. "It's your decision.'

"I know it is." Santana acknowledges with a nod of her head. "I want to make sure that you're comfortable with it though, they can be quite full on."

"If they're as nice as you Mistress, then I think I'll be fine."

"Good." Santana smiles at her slave. "Did you celebrate Thanksgiving with your family?"

Brittany simply shakes her head, muttering a _'no, Mistress'_ and it really doesn't surprise Santana at all.

/

It's two days before Thanksgiving when Santana wakes up to the sound of someone retching and vomiting. Opening her eyes, she blinks and rubs the tiredness away from them and slowly sits up in her bed, allowing the blankets to pool around her waist. The first thing she notices while looking around the dark room is the light coming through the crack of the door from the en-suite bathroom, indicating that someone else is in there. The second thing she notices is that Brittany isn't lying beside her anymore, but the spot that she once had been lying in is still warn, indicating that she's not been away for long.

Recently, Brittany has taken up permanent residence in her bed and although Santana likes her space, she's decided that she likes having Brittany in her bed even more. Santana has found that there's something oddly comforting about having a warm body pressed up behind her own when she wakes up in the middle of the night. She also loves to wake up to the sight of Brittany sleeping peacefully beside her because no matter how hard the blonde tries, she can usually never wake up before her. It also seems as if the new arrangement has made Brittany's nightmares stop, which is a good thing for them both. It's a win win situation.

It takes Santana a minute (she blames her slow thinking process on the fact that she's still half asleep), but she manages to connect everything together, and as soon as she does so Santana bolts out of bed and opens up the door to the en-suite bathroom. Just like she had suspected, she finds Brittany hunched over the toilet, clinging onto the bowl while heaving into it. She grimaces at the sight in front of her, but she still bends down behind her slave and begins to rub small soothing circles on her back with one hand, and with the other she helps hold her hair back. The unexpected contact causes Brittany to jump, but she soon relaxes into her Mistress' touch, thankful for the help.

Ten minutes pass while they stay in that position, and Santana's pretty sure she can no longer feel her legs. She doesn't mind though, she'd do anything to take care of Brittany. When she's sure Brittany is finished throwing up, Santana helps her up and places one hand around her waist for support. She sits the blonde down onto the side of the bathtub and grabs her tooth brush and toothpaste from the cabinet, before beginning to brush the blonde's teeth for her.

"You'll wake up with a bad taste in your mouth." Santana speaks, noticing the curious look she's getting from her slave. "Your breath will smell bad too."

Once she's finished assisting Brittany with brushing her teeth, she leads her back through to the bedroom and turns on the bedside lamp to produce some light. She pulls back the blankets for the blonde and gets her to lie down, before tucking her in.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Mistress." Brittany apologizes weakly. "You don't have to look after me."

"Nonsense." Santana mutters, placing the back of her hand on Brittany's forehead, noticing she's hotter than usual. She goes around to her side of the bed and grabs the bottle of water she keeps on her side before handing it to the blonde. "You need to stay hydrated." She tells her very matter of factly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot and tired, Mistress." She answers through a yawn. "My stomach is sore too."

Without another word Santana goes back through to the en-suite, and reappears a couple of seconds later. This time however, she's carrying a damp washcloth that she places across the blonde's forehead. She then climbs back into bed beside Brittany and allows her slave to cuddle up into her body, resting her chin on the blonde head of hair below.

"Try and get some rest." She whispers as she begins to rub small circles on Brittany's stomach. "It'll help make you feel better."

Brittany falls asleep within minutes. Santana doesn't though. She stays awake and watches her for the rest of the night, making sure she's okay. She knew she should have been more strict about making her wear a jacket.

/

When Santana told Brittany that she was to stay in bed for the entire day, Brittany had been excited. She loved spending days in bed with Santana because they usually consisted of them making out, cuddling, talking and doing anything they wanted without a care in the world. The bedroom was their safe place, and Brittany really couldn't think of anything better than to be curled up to her Mistress for the whole day when she was feeling so ill. However, when Santana informed her that she'd be lying in bed alone because she had to go into work for a meeting, her mood dropped drastically. She didn't want to be here without Santana, it was boring that way.

Luckily for her, Santana was allowing Puck to keep her company which was really strange because Santana _never_ lets anyone else in their bedroom, but she's thankful for it. She's pretty sure she'd go crazy if she was left on her own for the entire day. Plus, Puck is the person she's closest to (besides Santana, of course) and she thinks it's great that the two of them can spend time together without having to work.

Currently, Brittany is lying in bed while Puck is sitting on the edge of it. The two of them are playing the Playstation because Santana was kind enough to allow it to be set up on her bedroom. At first it really excited Brittany because the television in Santana's bedroom is huge and takes up almost all of the space on the wall opposite the bed, but now she kind of wishes that they never even bothered setting it up because she's finding it really hard to concentrate and ever since they began playing, Puck has been kicking her ass.

She wants to be focussed on the game and have a good time with Puck, but all that Brittany can think about is Santana. Ever since their lunch at Breadsticks a few days ago, she can't shake the thought of Santana potentially finding someone and falling in love with them from her mind. She keeps thinking about how Santana could come home one day and tell her that their arrangement was over, that she was destroying the contract and she'd be left to fend for herself. If Santana did that to her, she thinks she'd rather be dead. She doesn't have anyone but Santana. Well, she has Puck, but she's not naive. If Santana left, Puck would leave too. He's loyal to her.

She's aware that it probably isn't healthy to be so dependent on someone, and that she should begin to become more independent, but when she's with Santana she can't help it. Santana wants to take care of her. She wants Brittany to depend on her, which is why she does it.

"Dude! You're usually wiping everyone out by now!" Puck exclaims, pausing the game and dropping the controller onto the bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Brittany answers quickly, following her friend's lead and dropping her control down onto the bed. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He questions. "What could be more important than COD?"

Brittany sucks on her lips in thought as she thinks of an answer to tell Puck. She doesn't know whether or not she should tell him about what she's thinking because it involves Santana. Puck is a good friend to her, but he's an even better friend to Santana and so she's worried that if she tells him, then he may tell her. Brittany knows that Puck is silly though, and like herself he isn't the sharpest tool in the box, and she's certain that as long as she didn't mention Santana's name to him then he probably wouldn't catch on.

"How do you make someone stay with you?" She suddenly asks, before realizing that she's probably being too vague with her question. "If you like somebody, and you've shown them that you do, how do you stop them from going after someone else?"

Puck looks over at Brittany and studies her carefully for a moment. He doesn't know where she got the question from or why she's asking it, because he's pretty sure that she couldn't have met someone. Brittany's shy around almost everyone who lives in the Lopez household with them, and there's no way she could have met anyone outside of the house as she never goes anywhere without Santana. Still, Brittany is asking him a question and he wants to do his best to answer it, especially since he promised Santana this morning that he'd do anything to keep the blonde happy.

"You can't make anyone stay with you." Puck eventually replies after a moment of thought. "I mean, there are things you can do to keep them interested in you, but they're only going to stay with you forever if they like you back."

"Oh..." Brittany breathes out, her eyebrows furrowing together in thought. She doesn't know if Santana likes her back. She knows that Santana likes her, as a person and as a slave, she's told her that a number of times. She just doesn't know if she _likes_ her. It's confusing. "What can you do to keep them interested?"

"Eh, you can buy them stuff?" He guesses more so than states, while scratching the back of his head. If he's honest, he really isn't that sure because he's never had a proper relationship before. He's a more of a one night stand kind of guy. "Sex is the best way to keep them interest though." He adds, a smirk creeping onto his face. "It makes them think that they want you and it's when you see them at their most vulnerable stage."

Brittany listens to every word that Puck says, absorbing it all. When he mentions sex, all she can think about are the horrible memories she has with her old Master. Still, she knows she needs to do something to keep her Mistress interested.

/

Later that evening, Brittany finds herself still lying in bed, but this time she has Santana by her side. Currently they're both lying in bed with nothing but shorts and tank tops on, and Brittany has her head resting upon her Mistress' chest, and their legs are tangled together. Brittany loves it when they lie like this because the feel of Santana's chest slowly rising and falling is relaxing for her. She also loves the smell of Santana's body and how warm it feels, it's as if she's a personal radiator.

They've been lying in bed together ever since Santana got home from work, almost two hours ago. As soon as the brunette had stepped foot in the house, she marched straight upstairs, changed out of her work clothes and climbed into bed with her slave. She'd had a hard day, and so lying with Brittany seemed like a good idea as the blonde seemed to have a calming effect on her. As well as that, she felt guilty leaving Brittany this morning and so she wants to make it up to her in anyway that she can.

"How are you feeling?" Santana worries as she absentmindedly begins to drag her fingertips up and down Brittany's bare arm. "When was the last time you threw up?"

"A little better, Mistress." Brittany answers, looking up at the Latina. "I've not thrown up since last night."

"Good." Santana hums, allowing her hand to travel down Brittany's body and rests it on her inner thigh. "If you're feeling up to it I'll make you some toast in a couple of hours."

Brittany hears what Santana is saying, but she can't focus on the words. All she can think about, or feel for that matter, is the burning of her skin where Santana's hand is. She instinctively untangles her legs from Santana's and presses her thighs shut together, and then moves out of her touch. Her mind flashes back to how her old Master used to try and touch her there and she's grossed out at the thought of it. She's been thinking about her old Master ever since she and Puck talked earlier today, and now she regrets having the conversation with him because she wants to clear her thoughts of him.

Santana notices the change in Brittany's behaviour and narrow her eyes in question at the blonde. However, she soon realizes that Brittany is too caught up in her own thoughts to notice which concerns her a little bit because Brittany always gives her undivided attention when they're together. Retracting her hand completely away from her slave, Santana watches as Brittany immediately misses the contact that they shared and searches for her Mistress' hand. When she finds it, she laces their fingers together and brings her hand around her waist to rest on her stomach.

"Tell me about it, Brittany." Santana speaks, breaking the silence between them. "What was it like living with your old Master?"

Brittany stops to think for a moment, cuddling back into Santana as she does so. Living with her old Master was definitely the worst couple of months of her life. She went form being a happy, carefree young girl to someone who was very sad, angry, scared and defensive all the time. Her world literally crashed down in front of her and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Scary." Brittany eventually answers. "Really scary."

They fall back into silence after that, and Santana doesn't push Brittany to say anything else because she knows that she will when she's ready to. Instead, she watches as Brittany lays beside her with a distant look in her eyes, obviously thinking about her past. She wishes that she could see inside her mind.

Brittany's mind flashes back to how excited she had been at the prospect of living with someone else. She had never particularly gotten along with her family, especially her sisters, and so when her parents had told her that a handsome young man had taken an interest in her she had practically swooned at the thought. However, what they failed to mention was that she'd be moving miles and miles away and she'd never see them again. If she had known that, then she would never of gone.

"When I first met him, he seemed nice." Brittany speaks up again. "Now that I think about it, he was only nice because we were in front of my parents."

Santana continues to watch her slave closely, narrowing her eyes at the blonde and observing her every mouth and facial expression. She wants to know how Brittany feels, and she knows that one of the ways the blonde shows it is through her body language and facial expressions. Although right now, she seems to be giving nothing away. She's still fascinated though, because Brittany has never been this open about her old Master before and so Santana doesn't want to interrupt her. She wants to hear everything.

"The day he came to pick me up, I didn't know we'd be moving so far away." The blonde reveals quietly. "We got into his car and as soon as we were out of Arizona, he changed completely." She adds, tucking her head under Santana's chin. "He was angry at me, and I wasn't sure why, but every time I tried to speak he'd shout at me and tell me to shut up. I'd never been spoken to like that before, and it scared me a lot."

Suddenly Brittany pulls out of Santana's embrace and sits up in the bed, creating some distance between them. She loves being in Santana's arms because it's where she feels most secure and protected but right now she needs a bit of space to breathe and to think. She's sure Santana understand it too because when she looks over at her Mistress she doesn't seem upset by the actions.

"I remember asking him if I could ever go back home, because I was scared and wanted my family." She continues while wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them closely to her chest. "It made him mad, really mad, and he hit me because of it." Brittany's voice wavers as she remembers it clearly in her mind. "I was knocked out after that, and when I woke up, I was at his home. In his bed."

Santana can already feel her stomach churn at Brittany's words because she's sure she knows where this story is heading. She wants to make it stop because if she doesn't hear it, then she can pretend it never happened. The thought of Brittany being so vulnerable and scared makes her want to throw up. If she had been there at the time she would have done anything to save her.

"I remember sitting up in the bed, and my head was sore, as if it was pounding." Brittany retells the events that took place. "I was only in my underwear, and when he came in and saw me, he had the evilest smirk on his face. I'd never felt so scared and vulnerable in my life."

It's on the tip of Santana's tongue to tell Brittany to stop, but she manages to find the strength to stop herself and let the blonde continue. It's Brittany's story to tell, and if she wants to tell it to her then she's going to listen. No matter how bad it is.

"He came over to the bed and climbed onto it. I wanted to ask him where we were and where my clothes were, but before I could, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me down to the bed." Brittany's voice is so small right now that Santana has to strain to be able to hear what she's saying. "I tried to get him off me. I struggled beneath him, but he was too strong." She continues, screwing her eyes shut and forcing the images of it out of her head. "He slapped me for the second time that dat, and told me to stop being so stupid. He said that I was his now, and I had to do what he said."

Santana can tell from the tone of Brittany's voice that she's upset and so she tentatively crawls over to her on the bed and sits behind her. She spreads her legs wide, allowing Brittany to sit in between them and wraps her arms around the blonde's petite waist, pulling her closer to her. She feels Brittany's body melt into her touch and she leaves a faint kiss on her shoulder, a silent reminder that she's here for her.

"He kissed me, it was rough. So rough that it made my lip bleed. I tried to move my head, but he grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at him. He had a look in his eye, one that I couldn't read. It only took me two days of living with him to realize that he only got that look in his eye when he wanted to have sex." She recalls, her hands finding Santana's which she grips tightly. "With one hand he pinned my arms up above my head, and with the other he began to pull down my panties, I was terrified. I wanted to cry. I'm pretty sure I was crying, actually. I struggled, trying to get him off me, but every time I did, he would tighten the grip he had on my wrists. They were always bruised because of them." She adds bitterly. "He got my panties down to my thighs, and then he tried to touch me. His hands were cold and sweaty, it reminded me of raw chicken."

Santana's dominant side wants to make Brittany stop talking. She wants her to stop so that she can hold her while she cries and take care of her like she's supposed to do. She wants Brittany to fall a part in her arms so that she can build her back up again, and show her that not all Masters and Mistresses are like that, and that things are so much better than the awful experience she had. She doesn't do that though. Instead she forces the feelings away and rubs the back of Brittany's hands with her thumbs as she lets the blonde talk through her experience. She's certain this is one of the hardest things she's ever done.

"He was the first, and last, person to touch me down there, but it never lasted long." Brittany continues, her jaw clenched. "He moved down my body to get rid of my panties completely and when he did, I kicked him."

Santana can't help but chuckle at that.

"He got angry because his nose was bleeding, so I kicked him again and he fell off the bed." Brittany smiles at that little bit of memory because even she found it funny, despite being petrified at the time. "He kept me locked up in his basement for a week after that. I was alone, with very little food or water, but it's where I felt most safe. He thought he was punishing me by leaving me locked up away from him, but those were the best times for me He never learned though, and the cycle kept on repeating itself until he sold me to William.." The blonde divulges. "The only thing that changed were the punishments, and him. I think I broke my old Master because I refused to be dominated. Everyday he'd get more angry and frustrated because he couldn't train me, and so the punishments got longer and harsher. Sometimes I never knew if I was going to wake up alive or not."

Santana's never asked Brittany about the kind of punishments she had to endure from her old Master and from William, but judging by the way Brittany's speaking, she's pretty sure that she doesn't want to know at all. She hates the thought of any Master or Mistress mistreating their slave, but she hates it even more because it's Brittany. She's too pure and innocent to deserve anything like this.

"He tried to touch me twenty six more times after that, and each time it ended in the exact same way. I'd fight him, we'd both get hurt, and then I'd be punished." Brittany continues speaking, her voice void of any emotion. "I don't know when it happened, maybe it was about a month after I had been living with him, but he began to realize that he enjoyed punishing me a lot more than trying to have sex with me."

"Britt, I don't need to hear any more." Santana suddenly states, not knowing if she can handle hearing any more about Brittany's punishments. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to. Do you want to stop?"

"I became his personal punching bag." She states bitterly, shaking her head to indicate she doesn't want to stop talking. "My old Master didn't have such a great life. He was successful, but he didn't have anyone who loved him and so he often took that out on me." She adds, giving her Mistress some insight. "He blamed me for the lack of love in his life and told me that I was obligated to love him. I couldn't love him though. I couldn't love a monster like him, and so I told him that."

"He drank a lot too." Brittany suddenly adds as an afterthought. "When he drank, he'd invite his so called friends around, and they were always the worst nights for me." Santana can already tell where this is headed and she doesn't like it one bit. "Luckily for me he didn't have many friends, and so I only ever had to fight against two or three of them." Santana can hear the proud tone in her slave's voice and it causes her to smile slightly. "I always came out worse than they did since they were a lot stronger than me, but the way I saw it was that as long as I was still a virgin and I didn't have some random man groping at me and forcing me to do things, then I was the winner."

"You're so brave." Santana breathes out, resting her forehead between Brittany's shoulder blades. "I'm so proud of you."

"I don't think my old Master would have ever of let any of them sleep with me. I think he just wanted them to humiliate me as it was their favorite thing to do." Brittany states, clearly still deep in her thoughts. "They loved pushing me around, making me eat out of bowls while only using my mouth, making me sleep on the cold stone floor, and ripping my clothes off my body. I soon realized that they found it a lot less fun when I acted as if I didn't care, and soon enough I didn't have to act any more."

The last sentence breaks Santana's heart because she knows for a fact that no slave should ever feel like that. She can't believe the girl sitting in front of her has gone through so much at such a young age.

"The day I found out that I was being sold to William, I thought I was dying." Brittany tells the brunette seriously. "The night before had been rough, my old Master had gotten drunk and he had tried to touch me, which ended up in us physically fighting. I was tried though, and so he got on top of me and hit me, and then kept going. It was that night that he realized that there was nothing that was ever going to come of him and I, and so he decided to let me go. Deep down, I think he was always planning on selling me to William when I first refused to sleep with him, but he kept holding off to see if I would change my mind. I never did though."

Brittany stops talking, and Santana opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out of it. She's glad that she's sitting behind Brittany so that her slave can't see the unshed tears that are threatening to spill from her eyes. She doesn't understand how Brittany could have survived all of this on her own, and still be living to tell the tale. It's a miracle.

She continues to hold Brittany tightly for the rest of the night. All while making silent promises to herself to never, ever, treat her slave like that.

/

Sorry for the wait on this update guys, I've been really busy.

Thanks for all the reviews on the last update, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the next.

Big things happen in the next update, so stay tuned! More reviews = quicker updates


	11. Dinner

Like almost every morning, Brittany finds herself waking up a couple of minutes past eight o'clock. She leans over to the bedside table closest to her and turns off the alarm clock before it goes off at half past eight, and then she resumes her position back in bed, cuddling into Santana who is still sleeping soundly next to her. It's a common occurrence for the pair of them to wake up like this, with Santana's arms wrapped around Brittany's waist, and Brittany with her head resting just below Santana's chin.

Casting her gaze upwards. Brittany pulls back slightly so that she can rest her head on her Mistress' shoulder and look up at her. Santana looks so peaceful and content while she's sleeping, which is a lot different from her usual facial expression she has when she's awake. Brittany has noticed that unless the two of them are alone, Santana always kind of looks a little bit angry and serious. Her attitude is also the same because although she's not always angry at the others in the house, she is colder towards them. However, when it's just the two of them, Santana is always a lot more relaxed and Brittany likes that because it makes her relax too.

Brittany continues to watch Santana for a couple of minutes longer before she finally decides she should get up. Santana's family are coming today and Brittany knows that Santana is already stressing about it, so she wants to do everything she can to help Santana prepare for it. She knows for a fact that the Latina has already ordered Kurt, Tina, Mike and Kitty to make sure the house is completely clean and that the guest bedrooms are all made up for her parents and brother, but she's sure that she can find something to do to help her Mistress out. She just needs to think and come up with something.

Slipping out of bed, Brittany decides that before she goes downstairs for breakfast, she's going to take a bath. She usually has a bath at night, and almost each night she has Santana join her in it or at least sitting at the side of the tub talking to her, but she has a feeling that tonight that won't happen since Santana will be preoccupied with her family. She puts the stopper into the bath tub and then begins to run the water before pouring in nearly half a bottle of bubble bath, and while she's waiting on the tub to fill, the blonde potters in and out the bedroom and bathroom getting everything she needs.

Once the bath has full, Brittany strips out of her tank top and shorts and slowly lowers herself into the bath, letting out a sigh of contentment when she realizes she's got it at the right temperature. She leans back and closes her eyes, allowing her back to rest against the cool metal of the bath and surrounds herself with bubbles. She finds the warm water surrounding her very relaxing and as she's lying there, she allows her mind to wander to the events that are going to take place later today. She just can't seem to shake the thoughts from her mind.

She's excited about meeting Santana's family because she's heard her Mistress speak about her parents, and the love she has for them is evident in her voice. Whenever Santana has mentioned her parents, she's only ever had good things to say about them and so Brittany is pretty certain that they must be nice people. Still, she is nervous about meeting them because meeting anyone new makes her nervous, especially people that mean a lot to her Mistress. Her brother, however, is a completely different story all together. She's not heard Santana say anything nice about him, only negative things, and that makes her worry because she feels as if he must not be a good person. She trusts Santana though, and she's sure that she would never let a horrible person into her home, so Brittany thinks that maybe they just need to sit down and discuss their problems and differences and then maybe that way, they will begin to see eye to eye. She guesses she'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Exhaling slowly, Brittany forces herself to think about something else. She promised Santana that she'd be on her best behaviour for the visit and make her proud, so there's nothing else she can do until they get here. She doesn't want to spend anymore time worrying about something she has no control over.

/

When Santana wakes up the first thing that registers in her mind is that Brittany's body isn't curled up into her own, and she can't feel the hot puffs of air coming from Brittany's mouth onto her neck. With her eyes still closed, she rolls over in the large bed in hopes of finding her, but when she's met with nothing more than cold sheets, she frowns and opens her eyes. Brittany isn't lying beside her, which she guesses isn't _totally_ unusual considering her slave always seems to wake up before her. What is unusual though, is it's just after half past eight and her alarm clock never went off. It always goes off at half past eight so that Brittany can be up on time like the rest of the others, but the Latina guesses Brittany must have turned it off when she got up this morning.

As she lays in her bed, Santana hears the sound of movement coming from her en-suite bathroom and then the sound of splashing, and so she puts two and two together and guesses Brittany must be taking a bath. It's a little out of routine for them, considering that they always have their bath in the evening, but Santana guesses it's probably better for her to have it now since they'll be busy later on. Sitting up, she stretches her arms above her head, smirking when her shoulders pop and make the satisfying clicking noise, and then clambers out of bed.

Heading straight for the en-suite bathroom, Santana carefully pushes the door open, not wanting to disturb the blonde and then slips inside, closing the door behind her. The sight that she's met with makes her smile, which is crazy in her opinion because she doesn't understand how she can be happy so early in the morning, but Brittany makes her happy and she's slowly beginning to accept it. She stands in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest as she watches Brittany submerge herself with a mountain of bubbles. It's obvious to her that Brittany obviously made this bath herself because whenever she makes them for the blonde, she never allows her to have that many bubbles.

Santana is sure that Brittany must sense her presence because seconds later, Brittany's blonde head of hair pops up out of the morning, and she's smiling brightly at her. "Good morning, Mistress!" She greets, her bubbly personality already wearing off on the brunette. "Did you sleep well."

"Good morning Brittany, I did sleep well thank you." She greets back, also sending a smile her way. "What about you?"

"I slept very well, Mistress." Brittany replies as Santana crosses the room and perches herself on the edge of the bath. "I woke up early and decided to have a bath, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Santana reassures, running the tips of her fingers through the warm water. "How long have you been awake?"

"About half an hour, Mistress?" Brittany guesses with a shrug, not knowing how long has passed since she got in the bath. "It's not been that long, I don't think."

"Are you hungry?" The Latina then asks, feeling hungry herself. "Would you like me to make you anything for breakfast?"

"I'm very hungry, Mistress." Brittany reveals, her hands ghosting over her very flat stomach. "I can make us Breakfast though, I can get out of the bath and do it now."

Brittany begins to emerge from the water, but Santana quickly puts a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Don't be silly, stay here and enjoy your bath." Santana tells her. "I'll make us something to eat."

Before Brittany can say anything more on the matter, Santana is already making her way out of the bathroom.

/

Brittany finds herself climbing out of the bath twenty minutes later, with a towel wrapped around her naked body. Since Santana had left the door connecting the bedroom and en-suite open when she exited earlier, Brittany can already smell that delicious breakfast that's been prepared and brought upstairs from her, and it makes her stomach growl. She really is hungry. Walking through to the bedroom, she finds Santana sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed and beside her there are two trays which have a glass of orange juice on each and a plate full of bacon, eggs and sausages on it.

"Here." Santana breaks the silence between them as she stands up from the bed and walks into her wardrobe. She appears seconds later with a blue silk robe and hands it to Brittany. "Put this on and then we can eat breakfast before it gets cold."

"Thank you, Mistress." Brittany smiles, liking the feel of the material against her skin. She slips her arms through it and allows the towel to drop to the floor before tying the belt around her waist. "Breakfast looks delicious."

She follows her Mistress' lead and climbs back onto the bed and immediately begins to dig into the food in front of her. She notices that Santana has given her a bigger portion than she's given herself, and she's thankful for that because it's become a known fact that she can eat _a lot_ more than her Mistress. Brittany is sure Santana is the best person ever because she can take care of her so well. Although, she's also pretty sure that Santana didn't make this breakfast herself because it tastes an awful lot like the breakfast Mike cooked for her yesterday. Still, it's the thought that counts.

"My family aren't arriving until three, they were going to come earlier, but I told them I needed time to prepare." Santana tells Brittany once they're halfway through eating their breakfast. "How are you feeling about them coming?"

"I'm not really sure, Mistress." Brittany shrugs after a moment of thought. "I don't think I'm good around new people, I get really nervous and I don't want your family to think I'm rude."

"You have nothing to worry about." Santana reassures her, her voice soft. "My parents are both really nice, and they won't think you're being rude to them if you're a little bit shy."

"I just want to make you proud of me, Mistress."

"You do that everyday." Santana states very matter of factly. "My Mother will probably try and take over the kitchen and cook for us all, since that's what she loves to do and my father will probably spend his time in the living room reading. He's a man of few words and is quite comfortable sitting in silence, I think you'll get along with him."

"What about your brother?" Brittany tilts her head to the side curiously. "What's he like?"

Santana swallows the lump that's formed in her throat at the mention of her brother, and takes a deep breath. She was hoping that her brother wouldn't be mentioned at all, in fact she was hoping that he'd have called her by now and told her he wouldn't be joining their parents at her house, but it seems as if she was wishing for too much. "Hopefully he will make his presence scarce." She states, her voice void of all emotion. "He's not the nicest of people, so whenever he's around I want you to stay close to either me or Puck, okay?"

Brittany isn't going to lie, Santana's words scare her a little bit because it's not everyday that you hear someone speak openly about how bad their family members are. She guesses that Santana and her brother must not really get along, but she hopes that they will at least be able to get along for the short few days they'll be spending together.

"Okay, Mistress." Brittany eventually says, nodding her head. "I'll do my best."

/

A little while later, Brittany finds herself sitting in the kitchen with Mike and the rest of the slaves, all while they busy themselves with preparing dinner for Santana, her family and themselves. Brittany's never seen such a small group of people doing so much, and it impresses her. She did offer to help them, but they declined, telling her that Santana would probably be mad with them for making her work. Brittany doesn't think Santana would be mad. In fact, she's sure that Santana would be happy that she's trying to make such an effort, but she didn't want to argue with them and so she sat down to watch them instead.

If she's honest, Brittany is kind of glad of the distraction because now that it's nearing the time for Santana's family to arrive, the Latina is beginning to get more stressed and seems to be snapping at every little thing. She's not snapped at Brittany yet, but the blonde is pretty certain that if they continued to spend all day together thens he probably would have.

"Brittany?" Brittany looks up when she hears Kurt call on her name, and walks over to where he's standing, cutting up vegetables. "Are you excited to meet Mistress Santana's family?"

"I guess." She shrugs. "Have you met them before?"

"Oh yes!" Tina interjects with a roll of her eyes. "Her parents are lovely, they'll make time to talk to you, and Mrs Lopez is the best cook!"

"Even I'll agree with that!" Mike chuckles, joining in the conversation. "Her brother doesn't usually say much though, he's kind of rude."

"Kind of rude?" Kitty scoffs in disbelief. "He is _horrible._ He's the rudest, most vile and arrogant man I have ever met. I'll be staying well out of his way this time."

Kitty's words only make Brittany feel more uneasy and before, and she feels the knot in her stomach begin to tighten. She wishes she could just turn invisible for the next couple of days to avoid this whole visit completely. She'd quite happily stay in her room for the days Santana's family is here, but she knows that there's no way she can do that. Santana has already told her parents about her, and so they'll be expecting to meet her. She can't be rude. Also, she wants to be by Santana's side at all times to show that she really is devoted to her and willing to do absolutely anything that she asks from her. Running away wouldn't show that, it would only make them both look bad. She doesn't want to Santana to be disappointed in her.

"Brittany don't think too much into it, they're just trying to scare you." Puck says, looking up from the iPad he has in his hands. "Santana's brother is an asshole, but I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens."

Puck's words should make her feel better, but they don't help much.

"How is Mistress Santana handling her family's arrival?" Kurt asks, deciding to change the subject. "Is she stressed."

"A little bit." Brittany answers shortly, not wanting to give too much away. She doesn't think Santana would appreciate her telling the other slave's her business. "She has nothing to worry about though, she's got everything that she needs prepared."

"She needs to get laid." Kitty mutters, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "The sooner you begin to put out for her, the better. She may actually begin to start acting nicer."

Kitty's words, along with the sounds of the other slave's laughter and sniggering, causes Brittany's cheeks to heat up and she casts her gaze down to the ground. She's pretty much one hundred percent certain that if Santana had been here to hear that, then she definitely would not be happy and Kitty would definitely be getting punished for it.

"It's none of your business what Mistress Santana and I do." She snaps. "She's always nice to me, and it's not my fault that she doesn't particularly like you!"

Deciding that she wants some time alone to think, Brittany excuses herself from the kitchen and begins to go upstairs. She is aware that Santana is currently in her bedroom, picking out an outfit to wear for this evening, but instead of going to see her, Brittany makes a very unfamiliar walk to her own room. She's not spent very much time in here, especially since she sleeps in Santana's room every night, and so when she enters, she feels like she's out of place.

Tentatively, she walks over to her bed and lies down onto it, closing her eyes as she does so. As she's cuddling into her pillow and attempting to get more comfortable, she can't help but feel as if it's a bit foreign lying here. She's used to Santana's bed, which is so so so much bigger and comfier than her one. It also doesn't have the same feeling of warmth that Santana's bed has, but Brittany guesses that it may not be a bad thing as she wants some time alone right now.

As she lays there, Brittany allows her thoughts to drift off and she begins to think about how things would be if she were back at home with her usual family. If she were with them, it would just be a usual day for them, they never usually had big dinners together. In fact, she's pretty certain that they've never had a big dinner together. On the rare occasion that a proper dinner was cooked for them all, Brittany always ate it in her bedroom away from them all. She wonders if her family are missing her right now, because she kind of misses her. She wants to believe that they do miss her, but she thinks that they probably don't. She's always been the black sheep of the family.

The sound of her bedroom door opening causes Brittany to snap out of her thoughts, and she turns her head to find Santana standing there at the doorway. "I've been looking for you." She states more so than greets. "Is everything okay? You never spend time in your room."

"I'm fine, Mistress." Brittany replies, shooting her Mistress a smile. "Just a little bit tired."

Santana notices that Brittany's smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, an obvious sign that there is something not quite right. Moving across the room, Santana sits on the edge of Brittany's bed and keeps a bit of distance between her and her blonde slave, not knowing whether she wants some space or not. It seems as if Brittany doesn't want any space though because Santana watches as she rolls over, her body gravitating towards her.

"I'm sorry for being so stressed out today, but my family visiting is always a stressful time. Thank you for helping the other slaves prepare for their visit, it means a lot." Santana tells her, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I need you to get up now so that we can change into something a bit more fancier for dinner."

Brittany pouts slightly at the thought of moving, too comfy in her current position, but she reluctantly sits up. As she does so, she watches as Santana goes over to her wardrobe and begin to rummage through the clothes in there. She guesses that Santana must be looking for a specific article of clothing because she seems to not be looking at half of the things she's pulling out. A couple of seconds later, Santana turns around with an emerald green dress in her hands.

"I want you to wear this." Santana tells her, holding it up so she can get a better look at it. "I'm going to help you with your hair and make up too."

The blonde can't help but smile at the idea of her Mistress helping her with her hair and make up, because no one has ever done that for her before. Even when she was growing up, she doesn't remember her mother or even her sisters wanting to help her do her hair, or make up as she got older. Pushing herself off the bed, she crosses the short distance between her and Santana and takes her hair out of the ponytail she has it in, running her fingers through it a few times. She then pulls her top over her head and chucks it into the washing hamper in the corner of the room. She's never been shy around Santana so standing half naked in front of her doesn't phase her at all.

However, it seems to have an effect on Santana because the hunger is clear in her eyes as they roam over Brittany's body, taking in every inch and curve. Closing the distance between them, Santana places a hand on Brittany's cheek to cup it and kisses her softly, testing out the waters as she knows that the blonde still isn't feeling totally herself. Brittany responds eagerly and begins to kiss her back hungrily, which kind of surprises Santana. The slave grabs onto her Mistress' shirt and pulls her in so that there's no space between them at all, and Santana takes that as a cue and throws the dress that she's holding to the side. She then begins to walk Brittany backwards until they reach the bed and when they do, she gently lowers Brittany down onto it before climbing on top of her and deepening their kiss.

As they're kissing, Brittany's mind flashes back to what Puck said about getting someone to stay with you, and then to what Kitty said earlier about Santana needing to get laid. She needs to keep Santana interested in her, and although she doesn't think she could have sex with her, she's sure she could do _something_ to keep her interested. When she feels Santana's body press into her own, she threads her fingers through her Mistress' raven colored hair, pulling her in even closer. There's something different about the way that they're kissing this time, but Brittany likes it. It gives her a funny feeling in her lower stomach.

Brittany never though that there was anything better than kissing Santana, but when the Latina breaks the kiss and begins to kiss her neck, she realizes that she was most definitely wrong. When her Mistress' lips ghost over a particular point on her neck, a small moan escapes her lips, but before she can even begin to feel embarrassed about it, she's distracted by the feeling of Santana's hands exploring over her bare stomach. At first, she freezes at the unexpected touch, but Santana's hands are so warm and soft that she soon melts into the touch, loving the way the brunette's fingernails lightly graze over her skin.

With the words of Kitty and Puck echoing in her mind, Brittany untangles her hands from Santana's hair and after allowing them to travel down the curves of her Mistress' body, she brings them to rest on the waistband of her jeans. She can feel her heartbeat begin to increase at the prospect of what's happening, and even though she really isn't feeling that comfortable with it, Brittany does her best to push all of those feelings out of her mind and she fiddles with the button of her jeans. Although it proves to be a lot more difficult to get out with shaking hands, and she quickly grows frustrated with it.

Santana, too caught up in her attack on her slave's neck, doesn't notice what Brittany is doing straight away, but when she takes a break from kissing Brittany's neck and pulls back slightly, her eyes widen at what she sees. She can see Brittany struggling to get the button of her jeans out, and she can see the uncertainty and hesitancy written across her face. This isn't right.

"Britt..." She calls, placing her hands on top of the blonde's and stopping all movements. She waits until the blonde is looking into her eyes before she says anything else, and when Brittany does look at her, she presses their foreheads together. "What are you doing?"

"I-I thought this is what I was supposed to do..." She trails off with a shrug, her eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion. "Isn't this what you wanted, Mistress?"

The expression on Santana's face visibly falls when Brittany's words come out of her mouth, and she can't help but feel a little bit hurt by them. Of course she would love a very naked, or almost naked, laying beneath her but she only wants that when Brittany is ready for it too. The girl has already gone through so much and there's no way Santana is going to abuse her power just to give into her wants and needs. She's not a monster.

"No, Brittany." Santana shakes her head, pressing a light kiss to the pale lips beneath her. "I just want you to feel safe and comfortable."

"Sorry, Mistress." Brittany blushes in embarrassment, casting her gaze down. "I thought this is what was supposed to happen..."

"Don't apologize and don't be embarrassed." Santana tells her softly. "I do want this, eventually, but not until I'm sure you're ready for it." She reveals. "I know that right now you're not ready for it, and that's fine. I'm not going to take advantage."

With her hands on top of Brittany's, she moves them away from the button on the jeans and kisses her once more, before reluctantly separating her body from the blondes, instantly missing the warmth and contact. She then picks up the dress that was hastily discarded earlier and hands it to her slave,

"You better put this on" She tells her slave. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get my dress from my bedroom."

It only takes Santana a few minutes to get changed, and when she re-enters the bedroom, Brittany can't stop her mouth from hanging open at how beautiful her Mistress looks. She's wearing a short black dress, that stops just before her mid-thigh and Brittany doesn't think she's ever seen her look so beautiful.

"Come and take a seat in front of the vanity." Santana tells her as she makes her way over to it. "I'll do your hair for you."

Brittany does as she's told, and takes a seat in the chair at the vanity, looking at her Mistress through the mirror. She keeps her eyes trained on her Mistress' reflection, and watches intently as she begins to comb through her long blonde hair, it's one of the most relaxing feelings.

"Mistress?" Brittany breaks the silence between them not long after Santana has began to do her hair. When she notices Santana staring back at her through the mirror, nodding slightly, she takes that as her cue to continue. "How should I act in front of your family?"

Santana stops all movements, and thinks for a moment, which worries Brittany because she thinks that she might be getting into trouble for asking such a question. She just wants to make sure that she's doing everything right, so that she makes her Mistress proud, and also to make sure the Lopez family like her.

"Just be you." Santana answers after a moment of thought. "You treat everyone here with respect, and you're always kind to everyone." She elaborates. "That's what my mother and father will be expecting, but just try and stay with me when they're here so that you've always got me to defend you if they try and pry too much into your business. They tend to do that."

"Okay, Mistress." Brittany smiles, sensing the slight nervousness in the Latina's voice. "I'll do my best."

/

As Brittany sits at the dinner table with Santana and all of the other slaves, she doesn't think she's ever been in a room where everyone is so nervous and stressed. She can literally feel the tension in the room and she really doesn't like it because it's making her feel the same way too. Santana's family were supposed to arrive almost an hour ago, but they're running late due to traffic, which has caused everyone to grow more on edge than before. She wishes that they would just show up so they could get this meeting out of the way because the sooner they do, the sooner people will begin to relax which is what everyone needs to happen.

Even though Santana isn't always fond of her other slaves, Brittany thinks it's really nice that she's allowing them all to have dinner with her and her family this evening. It just shows that Santana does really care about them all, even if sometimes she doesn't do her best showing it. Brittany is really excited about dinner this evening because Mike and Kitty cooked it, and even though she's not quite sure what it is they're having, she know's it's going to taste delicious no matter what. Kurt and Tina also helped by setting the table and generally tidying up for the arrival of the Lopez family, and Brittany doesn't think she's ever seen the house so tidy before. They've definitely pulled out all the stops for tonight, so hopefully everything runs smoothly. Another thing in which Brittany is happy about is that Puck is also joining them for dinner and is sitting beside her. Usually, Santana sits next to her, but this evening she's sitting at the top of the table, and Brittany is glad her second most favorite person is sitting by her side.

Santana has just finished going over all of the rules for the sixth time that day, when the doorbell sounds through the house, making everyone jump. Immediately, Santana stands up from her seat, smoothes out her dress, and excuses herself from the room. When she leaves, the room is completely silent. So silent that Brittany is fairly certain that if you dropped a pin you'd be able to hear it. They listen intently as the hear the front door open, and then the sounds of people entering the house.

The first voice they hear is Santana's, Brittany would recognize it anywhere, but she can't understand what she's saying because she's speaking in Spanish instead of English. The next voice they hear is another female voice, quite similar to Santana's, and so Brittany assumes that must be the voice of Santana's mother. Once again, she's speaking in Spanish too, so they have no idea what they're saying to one another and Brittany wonders if the majority of their stay will be like this – them speaking in Spanish and no one else knowing what they're saying.

The voices grow louder, indicating that they're getting closer, which makes the knot in Brittany's stomach tighten. The next voice she hears is deep, but has a soft tone to it, and she isn't sure if it'e either Santana's father's or brother's. Whatever he said in Spanish must have been funny though, because she hears Santana's melodic laugh and then hears the word 'Papi', and so she assumes it must be Santana's father who is speaking.

It seems like an eternity, when in reality it's only a couple of minutes before Santana enters the kitchen followed by her family, and when she does, Brittany finds herself sinking down in her seat, wanting to disappear. She's aware that Santana's parents have met all of the other slaves except from her, so she should of really expected that as soon as they entered the room they were all going to stare at her. Still, it doesn't stop her from being shy about the whole situation.

"This is my Mother, Maribel." Santana gestures towards the woman on her left. "This is my Father, Emilio." She adds, gesturing towards her right. "I expect you to call them Mr and Mrs Lopez, unless they specify otherwise."

Brittany's gaze flickers from Santana to her mother, and Brittany thinks that she is simply an older version of her Mistress. She then looks at Santana's father and despite looking fairly old, she can still point out his handsome features. Santana definitely has his eyes.

"This is my brother, Diego." She gestures to the man that is standing behind her parents. "You may call him Mr Lopez or Mr Diego, unless he specifies otherwise."

When Brittany's eyes fall upon Santana's brother, her whole body freezes. His dark brown, almost black eyes are staring right at her and he's smirking at her. She clenches her fists, so tightly that her fingernails are digging into the palms of her hands, and forces herself to look away from him. She'd recognize that smirk anywhere, and she thought that she would never, ever see it again. She can feel her heart hammering in her chest, and she knows that Diego is still looking at her, and she wishes that the ground would just swallow her up. She isn't safe when he's here, she knows that and wants to tell Santana that, but she doesn't think she can. At least not right now.

Dinner runs smoothly, or as smoothly as it can be when you've got two siblings attending who try and fight over every little thing. If there is one thing that Brittany has learned about the Lopez family is that Diego and Santana make it very clear that they're not a fan of each other and constantly try and argue about everything. Although it may come across as petty, Brittany thinks it's kind of cute at how wound up Santana gets by her brother and how she feels as if she needs to argue with him just to prove that she's better and more powerful.

Throughout dinner, Brittany remained as quiet as possible and only spoke when she was spoken too. Luckily that wasn't too often because Santana's parents had dominated most of the conversation, telling their children about their latest holiday, but Mr and Mrs Lopez had eventually taken an interest in her and asked if Santana was treating her properly, to which she obviously replied that the Latina was. That comment had made Santana smile, and it was one of Brittany's favorite smiles because she knew that she had made her Mistress proud.

"Brittany, are you finished?" Santana asks, noticing that her slave has barely eaten anything when everyone else is finished. "You've barely touched your food."

"I'm finished, Mistress." Brittany confirms quietly, keeping her eyes trained on her plate. "I'm not very hungry."

That isn't a lie. She isn't hungry at all. She lost her appetite as soon as Diego walked through the door and spotted her. All throughout dinner she has felt his intimidating lingering gaze on her and it's made her feel sick. She doesn't want to be in his presence. She wants to be invisible.

"You don't usually leave any food." Santana states, but she decides to drop the topic of conversation because she sees the blush creep onto Brittany's cheeks and can tell she seems a bit out of her depth. "You're welcome to help yourself to leftovers whenever you are hungry, there are plenty of them." She adds, trying to analyze her slave's reaction and grows frustrated with herself when she can't. "That goes for anyone."

"Your slaves should eat when their food is put down in front of them, and be grateful for it." Diego mutters under her breath, but purposely loud enough for his sister to hear. "You be nice to them and they take advantage of you. I thought you would have learned this by now."

"I do things differently from you, Diego." Santana replies with a roll of her eyes. "It works for me."

"Of course it does!" He replies mockingly. "If your slaves were with me, I'd have them whipped into shape in no time." His eyes travel to Brittany and he smirks at her, causing her to feel sick. "They need a Master."

"I think you'll find my slaves are perfectly content as they are!" Santana snaps, slamming her fist down onto the table. "They're happy here and they don't want a change! Unlike you, I'm actually capable of caring for my slaves and keeping them for more than a couple of months without kil-"

"Enough!" Mr Lopez's voice cuts her daughter off, and she sits back in her seat. "This is going to be a very long couple of days if the two of you continue to bicker with one another, so cut it out! Are we clear?"

"Yes, Papi." The siblings reply simultaneously. "Lo siento."

Although she is still on edge whilst being in Diego's company, Brittany can't help but smile at the fact that her Mistress is getting into trouble.

\\\

Later that evening, Santana finds herself curled up on one of the couches in the living room, with her parents sitting on the other, and her brother sitting on the armchair in the corner of the room. They're all sitting with a glass of wine each, something that has come a tradition for all of the Lopez family whenever they are together, and although Santana didn't particularly want her whole family here, she has to admit, she likes spending time with them all. Usually at this time in the evening, she'd be reading to Brittany or watching some television with the blonde, but after dinner she had purposely sent all of her slaves away so that she could spend some quality time with her family. She wishes she was spending it with her favorite blonde slave as she knows there's something not quite right with her, but she doesn't want to come across rude and uninterested in her family.

After learning about how her father's health has steadily gotten better since being ill those couple of weeks ago, how he's made new friends at his local golf club, and how her mother has joined a new book club and pilates class, conversation soon turns to Brittany. It doesn't surprise the Latina in the slightest, she knew it was coming. Diego hasn't spoken at all though, which kind of makes the brunette suspicious because her brother usually doesn't shut up. He loves to be the centre of attention and will usually do whatever he needs to do to get it. Tonight, however, he seems to be lost in a world of his own.

"I just find it a little bit strange that you would get a personal slave." Maribel speaks her thoughts, taking another sip of her wine. "She's beautiful, and seems sweet, but I don't understand why you'd do it."

"It was just time for a change." Santana replies thoughtfully, taking a sip from her own glass. "I was bored of the same routine; I work hard, but as I don't have a love life or very much of a social life outside of work, I needed something to put my time and effort into."

"It makes sense." Emilio smiles at his daughter. "You're doing a great job."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Diego interrupts the conversation, causing his sister to grunt in response and roll her eyes at him. "Then I'm going to get more wine." With that, he exits the room, not even bothering to take his wine glass with him.

"So what drew you to Brittany?" Maribel continues on the conversation. "Aside from her exceptional beauty, of course."

Santana thinks back to the day that she first laid eyes upon Brittany and she can feel a smile involuntary creep onto her face. It wasn't just one thing that drew her to Brittany, everything did. Santana had found her in a corner, looking so small, fragile and lost, and all the Latina wanted to do was to help her in anyway that she could. She wanted to make things better for the young blonde girl sitting on the floor in front of her. She was determined to.

"Everything." Santana eventually replies with a small shrug. "When I first came across her, she was huddled up in the corner and it was so obvious that she didn't want to be noticed like any of the others did." She reveals, explaining further. "When I approached her, it was obvious that she was scared, but I just wanted to help her. It was clear that she was at the bottom from the house that I got her from, and everyone took advantage of her, and I wanted to be the one to put a stop to it all."

"That's beautiful, Mija." Her father smiles, the proud tone clear in his voice. "How has she settled in?"

"She's still settling in." Santana answers truthfully, not wanting to lie to her parents. "Brittany's young, and she's been through a lot in the past couple of months, so as of right now we're just getting her adjusted to her new life. She's wonderful though, and she's capable of great things. She's a work in progress."

"That's great, Santana.'" This time it's her mother's turn to smile at her. "I'm sure everything will work out fine, as long as you're treating her right."

"Of course I'm treating her right!" She scoffs, slightly offended at the accusation she isn't. "I'm not Diego!"

Both Maribel and Emilio believe their daughter. She's always had a good heart, even if sometimes she doesn't like to show it, and they know for a fact that she treats Brittany the best that she can. They can see that already, despite the fact that they've only been here for a couple of hours.

"Do you think you'll keep Brittany around?" Maribel asks. "You got rid of your last personal slave because you got bored of them."

Santana stops and thinks for a moment, what her mother is saying is true and she understands why she's asking that question. She has had a personal slave before and she's got bored of them and let them go. It wasn't any fault of their own, it was just that she could never form a connection with them. However, with Brittany it's different. She can't imagine a time without Brittany now and she does want to keep her around for as long as possible. Brittany brightens up each day for her, and she doesn't want that to change.

"Of course I will." Santana confirms. "She's special."

"Do you think she could ever be anything more than a slave to you?"

Her mother's question takes her off guard, causing her to nearly choke on her mouthful of wine. She's never thought about anything like that at all. The thoughts never crossed her mind because when she's with Brittany, she lives in the moment and doesn't think about anything else. Brittany is Brittany. She's her slave, but she's also an adorable young and naive girl. Of course she's had sexual feelings towards her, but that's completely normal, especially now that they spend more than half their time making out with one another. She loves to take care of the blonde too, but it's her job to. When she bought Brittany and signed the contract with her, she promised to look after her and it's exactly what she's doing. Instead of answering her mother's question, she decides to stop the conversation.

"I just remembered that I need to go and speak to Puck about something." She says lamely. "Uh, it's about new security cameras."

With that, she gets up from her seat and quickly leaves the room.

/

Brittany currently finds herself lying on the bed that she shares with her Mistress in Santana's bedroom. She's lying on her stomach with a book in her hands, trying to read it without the help of Santana. However, it's proving to be quite a challenge because not only are the words long, confusing and complicated, but it's also not as fun when she can't listen to Santana's captivating and raspy voice reading it to her. She wishes that Santana was with her because if she were, they would be lying under the blankets, and Brittany would be cuddled up into the brunette whilst she read to her. She understands though, that Santana has to spend some time with her family and so she guesses that she can get through a couple of evenings alone. It won't be too bad. She also thinks that it's probably good that they're having to spend some time a part from each other because Brittany knows that she can't become too dependent on her Mistress, it's not healthy that way.

When she hears the sound of the bedroom door opening, she can't help but smile before rolling onto her back because she knows that it must be Santana coming to check on her. Who else would come into her bedroom? Her guess is nobody because everyone knows for a fact that it's out of bounds to them. However, when she looks over to the doorway and sees who it is, Brittany feels as if she can't breathe. Standing there isn't her Mistress, it's Diego.

"I'm so glad I finally found you." He taunts, wearing his signature smirk. "I've been waiting to get some time alone with you ever since I arrived."

Brittany watches, frozen in fear, as Diego enters the room, closing the door behind him. He begins to walk across the room, and Brittany can't do anything but stare at him as he does so. She opens her mouth, wanting to shout on Santana for help, but nothing manages to come out of her mouth. It's as if her body has forgotten how to work.

"If you're smart you won't make a sound." He hisses, when he realizes what the blonde was about to do, stopping in front of the bed. "Ever since I laid eyes upon you months ago, I've wanted you."

"M-Mistres S-Santana will k-kill you." She manages to state, backing away from the man. "Y-You should l-leave."

"I don't think so, I've done my waiting." He chuckles darkly. "Do you know how much it killed me to visit Sam and not be able to touch you? He used to tell me how he couldn't wait to take your virginity and neither could I, because he promised me that after he'd done that, I could have you. "

Diego goes to kneel on the bed and so Brittany jumps off it, backing away until her back hits the wall.

"He was useless though." Diego continues. "You wouldn't give into him and you put up a good fight. I even offered to break you in, but he refused. If only you had done what you were supposed to do, then this wouldn't be happening right now."

Brittany can't believe what she's hearing. Diego was her old Master's best friend and he used to visit frequently. She was always subjected to his torture and abuse, but she never thought that she'd run into him again. She feels like she's going to be sick and all she wants right now is for Santana to wrap her up in her arms and tell her that everything is going to be alright. She needs her Mistress, but she doesn't know how to reach her.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

Brittany is sure that Santana is some kind of hero because at that moment, the door opens to reveal her standing there, looking absolutely livid. Brittany watches as her Mistress' eyes scan the room, noticing that Diego is on her bed and that she is in the corner looking absolutely petrified and puts two and two together.

"Brittany and I were going to get reacquainted." He tells his sister. "We were catching up on old times."

"Old times?" Santana raises her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you going on about?"

"I'm surprised your slave never told you." He chuckles, loving the fact that he knows something about Brittany that his sister doesn't. "Her old Master, Master Sam, is my best friend. Brittany and I go way back, we've spent many good times together, isn't that right Brittany?"

Brittany can feel the tears well up in her eyes because she feels absolutely humiliated. This wasn't how she wanted to tell her Mistress about her past with Diego, and what makes it worse is that she can see that it's upset Santana. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You're not going to speak to her or touch her." Santana growls, just as her parents come rushing upstairs after hearing all of the commotion. "She's mine."

"Oh please, she may belong to you but she's never going to love you." Diego rolls his eyes. "You can't kiss everything better, Santana. Your slave will never truly love you because the relationship you have with her isn't set up for that. You will never be anything more than her fucking Mistress, and she'll continue to always be afraid of you!"

"Diego, enough!" Maribel interrupts the fight, seeing how his words have upset her daughter. "Go back downstairs with your father and I this instant!"

Both Brittany and Santana watch in complete silence as Diego follows Emilio and Maribel out of the bedroom, but not before bumping shoulders with his sister, causing her to falter slightly. When they've disappeared, Santana closes the bedroom door and then looks over at her slave who is still huddled up in the corner, looking more frightened than ever. Although she's got a lot on her mind as it is, the sight breaks Santana's heart and so she tentatively walks over to the blonde and takes her hand in her own. She then leads Brittany back over to the bed and once they're both lying down on it, she envelops her in her arms.

After everything that Diego said to her, all Santana wants to do is to be left alone, but she can't leave Brittany in the state that she's in just now. Still, she knows she's got a lot of things to think about and decisions to make.

/

Hey guys, sorry for the wait I've been so busy with work and things.

Hope you like the update, all mistakes are mine (I don't know who else's they would be?)

I just wanted to know if everyone is still interested in this? I've noticed reviews and things are going down and that's really my only way to gauge how many people are reading and enjoying it etc, so it's really important that you guys do review. It's really hard to stay motivated otherwise, especially since so many Brittana fic authors don't write anymore.

Can't wait to hear your thoughts!


	12. Set Them Free

As soon as Santana is sure that Brittany is sound asleep and isn't going to jolt awake as soon as she tries to move out of the blonde's hold, Santana skillfully maneuvers herself out of the bed and sneaks out of her bedroom. She quietly shuts the door behind her, being careful not to disturb her sleeping slave and when she's completed that mission, she focusses all of her built up anger on the situation at hand and storms downstairs and into the living room where she finds her parents and Diego all sitting around the television.

When she locks eyes with her brother and sees the smugness that shines through them, Santana sees red and before she can really comprehend what she's actually doing, she finds herself flying across the room and lunging at her brother. Just as her fist is about to come into contact with his face however, Santana feels the strong grip of her father's hands grab her by the waist and pull her back. She can also hear her mother shouting something in Spanish, but she's too angry to actually listen to what she's saying.

"Get off of me!" She demands as she struggles to get out of her father's grip. Her attempt is useless though because her father simply tightens his hold and wraps his whole arm around her waist to prevent her from moving further. All while this is happening, her brown eyes stay locked with her brother's and she seethes at how smug he looks. She can't believe that her brother came into her home and tried to force himself onto one of her slaves, but she also can't believe that he never had the decency to tell her that he knew who Brittany was. She's never felt more humiliated or stupid than she did when she was standing in the bedroom with the two of them and Diego told her about their past. She's always known her brother was a snake, but she never thought he would do something like that to her.

"Santana you need to calm down!" Her father demands, sweating due to the struggle he's having to endure. "You can't fight your brother!"-

"I can do as I wish!" She practically screeches, still wriggling to get out of her father's grip. She'll admit, she's not really thinking rationally right now, and she probably couldn't take on her brother, but she doesn't care. All she can think about is what could have happened to Brittany if she hadn't entered the room when she did, and that thought alone makes her feel sick to her stomach. "Let go of me!"

"Oh Santana, let it go." Diego taunts, rolling his eyes at her pathetic attempts to break free. "She is a slave, she's supposed to be treated like property and not as a human being."

"Her name is Brittany!" The Latina snaps back through her gritted teeth, which only makes her brother chuckle in amusement. "She is _mine,_ and I'll treat her in any way that I see fit!"

"She needs a real Master to take care of her." Diego sneers. "You can't provide what she needs, the way she walks all over you is pathetic! It makes you look weak!"

Her brother's words only make Santana grow even angrier and she's positive that if it weren't for the fact that her father was holding her back, then her fist would definitely be connecting with his face by now. Up until now, she'd never given a thought on how treating Brittany would make her look as a Mistress, but what she realizes is that she doesn't care if it makes her look weak. Her goal is to make Brittany happy and comfortable in her home, and if she's doing that, then in Santana's eyes, she's achieving her goal. She doesn't care what anyone else thinks because it's none of their business.

"PUCK!" Santana decides to shout, using her bodyguards as her last option when she sees that her brother is still in the room, and her father doesn't seem to be loosening his hold on her. "KAROFSKY!" It takes seconds for the two men to enter the room, and when they do, they immediately grow defensive and try to make their way over to Santana to free her. However, they stop when the Latina holds up her hand signaling them to. "Get rid of Diego." She states, her voice cold. "I don't want him back here."

Puck and Karofsky don't reply verbally, but instead nod their heads before grabbing Diego by either side and roughly dragging him away. Santana watches, glaring at her brother, as he struggles against her two bodyguards but he's no match for them and they quickly get him out of the room. She only relaxes though when she hears the sound of the front door slamming shut, because she knows that for right now, he's no longer a problem.

Santana feels her father loosen his grip on her a few moments later, and when he does so, she immediately breaks out of it and begins to pace up and down the room. She's angry. No. she's worse than angry, she's livid, but she's not stupid. She can't take her mood out on her parents because deep down she knows that they were only doing the right thing by holding her back and barely getting involved. She's broken out of her trance when she feels her father reach out to still her movements, but she quickly dodges his hand and brushes past him, not particularly caring about the way he nearly stumbles over due to the impact of her shoulder hitting his.

"You need to calm down, Santana!" He snaps, going over to sit down on the couch next to his wife. "Sit down so we can discuss this!"

Santana does as she's told, but she's not happy about it. She understands that she needs to respect her parents, but she feels as if they are in her home then they should be respecting her and her rules. She takes a seat on the couch opposite her parents and grips onto the arm of the couch to stop herself from shaking in anger. Her brother just tried to have sex with her slave, and yet she feels like she's the one getting into trouble. It doesn't make any sense to her.

"I understand what your brother did was wrong." Her father starts to say, and Santana rolls her eyes because she knows exactly what direction this conversation is heading in. "Still, you need to calm down. Do you really think throwing him out was the best option?"

"Why have you always got to defend him?" Santana exclaims angrily. "Of course it was the best option, he was a threat to Brittany!"

"Your father and I aren't defending your brother, Mija." Maribel interrupts. "We just don't want something like this to tear our family apart. It would be heartbreaking."

"What?" Santana questions in disbelief. "So you just want me to forget about what he's done?"

The brunette knows for a fact that even if her parents wanted her to forgive and forget, there's no way that she would be able to do that. She and Diego have never seen eye to eye on how to treat their slaves, but now that he's traumatized Brittany and played a part in why she's so shy and insecure, Santana doesn't think she'll ever be able to forgive him for something like that.

"We understand what your brother did was wrong." Emilio acknowledges. "We just don't know if it's worth tearing the family up over."

Santana really can't believe what she's hearing. She understands that her parents haven't been here for long and probably haven't gotten the chance to see how amazing Brittany is, but truth be told, Santana can't imagine a life without Brittany anymore. She's gotten so used to having her company everyday, and she likes having her around. She loves sharing her knowledge, wealth and world with the blonde. She would much rather have that, than have her brother in her life. Brittany is the most important thing to her. She's the one that matters. No one else.

"I would much rather have Brittany safe in my home than have Diego in my life." She states without a second thought, keeping her eyes trained on both of her parents. "I need some time alone."

With that, Santana gets up from her seat and leaves her parents sitting there. She's got a lot of thinking to do.

/

As soon as Santana enters her study, it feels as if a huge lift has been lifted off her shoulders and she can finally breathe again. She closes the wooden door over, being careful not to make too much noise as she knows Brittany is only sleeping in a few rooms away, and then makes her way over to her comfy leather seat. She slumps down into it, and then leans forwards so that her elbows are balanced on the desk and then rests her head in her hands before letting out a loud sigh. As she's sitting there in her chair, she can feel all of today's events catch up on her and she feels exhausted. She just wants to sleep, but she doesn't think that would be an option for her, especially since her mind is racing a mile a minute.

Diego's words keep ringing through her ears, and Santana wishes she could find a way to stop them because it's driving her insane. She's never really thought about Brittany being scared of her because Brittany herself has never shown any signs of fear towards her. The blonde has always been so open and welcoming towards her, very rarely has she ever shyed away from any of Santana's advances and on the rare occasions that she has, Santana has always understood why. Brittany being scared of her though, just sounds insane in her mind. Because her slave has no reason to be. The only reason Santana can think of which may explain Brittany being scared of her would be because she sometimes gets punished, but even that doesn't make sense to the Latina because Brittany likes being punished when she's made a mistake.

Another thing that Diego said that she can't stop thinking about is the fact that Brittany will never love her. She's never really thought about Brittany and love up until her family came and began asking questions. She's never expected Brittany to love her because when she bought her, that was never the plan. She took Brittany to come and live with her, so that she could invest her time into training her. She didn't buy her so that they could fall in love and live happily ever after. If she wanted love, then she would have gone out and found someone to pursue that with.

However, even if that was the case, Santana can't shake the feelings that she has for the blonde. She may have not taken the time to decipher them all, but what she does know is that she cares deeply for her.

Santana's thoughts then turn to how she and Brittany met. They met when Santana was buying her. They didn't know each other beforehand, Santana simply decided that Brittany was the one that she wanted and handed money over to buy her. She then expected Brittany to co-operate with her, live with her, and cater to her every that she thinks about it closely, Brittany never had a say in any of this. She was forced into it all. Santana's never thought about it in this perspective before, and now that she is, she feels terrible about it.

Although Brittany hasn't spoken about her family a lot, and whenever she does it's usually bad thing she has to say about them, Santana realizes that it doesn't mean Brittany doesn't miss them. Sure the blonde was an outcast and often got mistreated by her family, but they are the people who cared for her for the best part of the first eighteen years of her life. Surely her slave must miss them because Santana's pretty sure that if the roles were reversed and she was in Brittany's shoes, then she would miss her parents.

Santana decides that she doesn't want to know whether or not Brittany misses her family because even though Brittany is so incredibly important to her, she doesn't think she could keep her if she knew she wanted to be with her family.

Santana sighs.

Her head is fried.

She's got so much going on in her mind.

When Santana hears a knock on her study door a couple of minutes later, she groans because she wants to be left alone. She has no idea who it is, but has a suspicion it will probably be her parents still wanting to talk to her. She doesn't want to talk to them though, in fact she doesn't really want to speak to anyone and so she contemplates just ignoring whoever is there. However, before she can put that plan into action, the door to her study opens revealing Puck.

"Hey." He greets tentatively, closing the door behind him and leaning against, keeping his distance from the brunette. "We got rid of him."

"Thanks..." Santana trails off as she notices the red splatters on Puck's white shirt, but she decides not to comment on it. She doesn't like her brother, but she doesn't want to hear the details about how Puck probably had to fight him to get him to co-operate. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Puck smiles, happy that he could help his friend. "If there's anything else you need from me, just let me know." He adds as he turns to walk away.

"Wait!" Santana calls just as he opens the door slightly. "There is one thing I need from you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to Arizona."

/

It's 3AM when Santana finally decides to go to bed, and so she tiredly drags her body through to her bedroom. She fumbles with the door handle, only half awake and feels a sense of accomplishment when she finally enters her bedroom. The first thing she notices when she enters the room is that Brittany is still sleeping soundly, and that makes her feel more awake than before. She notes that the blonde hasn't changed positions ever since she left her there early that evening. She is still curled up on her side, but now, instead of hugging Santana, she's hugging the brunette's pillow close to her chest. Santana stands and watches her for a couple of minutes before crossing the room and going to get some clothes to sleep in.

Santana's never had a problem with sleeping in the same bed as Brittany before, but after everything that has happened, Santana doesn't know if whether or not she should. She guesses that she could sleep in Brittany's bedroom tonight until she's cleared her head, and leave Brittany to sleep in here. At least that way she knows Brittany will be safe, and she'll be able to keep some distance between them both.

Happy with her plan, Santana opens the door to her en-suite bathroom so that she can get ready for her bed, but the light that's been left on in the en-suite floods through to the bedroom. Immediately, Santana spins around, hoping that it hasn't woken her slave. Brittany is a light sleeper though, and so Santana isn't surprised when she sees Brittany begin to stir in her sleep, and it doesn't take long before the blonde is sitting up in the bed and tiredly rubbing at her eyes.

"Mistress?" Brittany mumbles, squinting her eyes to look at her. "Why are you awake?"

"I've been busy."

Brittany is too tired to miss the bluntness in her Mistress' voice, which Santana is kind of glad about because the last thing she wants to do is upset the blonde more so than she already has. "Are you coming to bed?"

Santana hesitates in answering that question because she knows that Brittany is asking if whether or not they're going to cuddle and go back to sleep together. Her dominant side wants to say yes, that it is what's going to happen, but then the other part of her wants to say no. She's got so much swimming around in her mind that she needs a break, but she doesn't even know if she can say no to her slave. Especially not when she looks so cute still half asleep and with her bed-head hair.

"Please, Mistress." Brittany pleads when she receives no response from her. "Please come to bed."

"Ok." Santana eventually nods. "I'll be there in a minute."

When Santana finally slips into bed next to Brittany ten minutes later, Brittany immediately cuddles into her. It's not unusual for them both to fall asleep like this, but when the blonde does it this time, Santana feels her body tense slightly. It doesn't last for long though because Brittany soon tucks her head under the Latina's chin and brings her Mistress' arm to rest protectively across her body. They lay there quietly for a couple of minutes and even though Santana is tired, she can't seem to shut her mind off.

"Brittany?" She speaks quietly, gaining her slave's attention. "Are you happy?"

Even though Brittany isn't sure why Santana is asking her if she's happy, or where she's going with this conversation, Brittany knows that the question isn't as simple as it sounds. She understands that there'a lot more depth to the question and Santana isn't just asking if she's happy right now. She's asking if she happy with her life, living here, and everything else that comes with being Santana's slave.

"Of course I am." She confirms with a nod. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Santana answers, not even needing to think about the answer. "I am happy."

Brittany has been living with Santana for long enough now to know when she's lying or hiding something. The blonde knows that Santana isn't fully lying about being happy, but she is sure that her Mistress isn't one hundred percent happy. She wishes that the Latina would just speak to her and tell her what's on her mind, but Santana is the most stubborn person she knows so it doesn't surprise her that she's staying quiet on the subject.

"If you're happy, Mistress, then why do I get the feeling that you're sad?"

"Things are a bit of a mess just now." She replies quietly. "I need some time to think."

Brittany falls asleep not long after that, but Santana can't seem to settle. She stays awake, holding Brittany in her arms until the sunrise and then she gets up to start her day.

/

When Brittany wakes up in the morning, she immediately panics because she's sure that she fell asleep with Santana during the early hours of the morning, and now she's not here. She sits upright in bed, stretches her arms above her head, and rubs her eyes before looking over and checking the time. Her eyes widen when she notices that it's nearly lunch time and panics even more because she knows that she should have been up at half past eight like usual.

Jumping out of bed, Brittany doesn't even bother to change into her everyday clothes before rushing out of the room and down the stairs, in search for her Mistress. She needs to apologize for sleeping in, and so she checks every room that she thinks she would be in. She first tries her study, then the living room, and then the kitchen, but when she can't find her she frowns in confusion. Santana never told her that she was going out today, and whenever the brunette is going out she usually lets her know, and so she has no idea where her Mistress could be.

As she's wandering through the massive house, Brittany spots Kurt cleaning some of the pieces of artwork that Santana has hung up around the house. Kurt seems to know everything and so she's sure that if anyone knows where Santana is it'll be him.

"Kurt!" She calls in greeting as she stops beside him. "Have you seen Mistress Santana?"

"She's gone out with her family." He responds, stopping his cleaning to face her. "She won't be back until late she said."

"Oh." Brittany visibly deflates. She understands that Santana's parents are here to spend time with their daughter, but Brittany wanted to spend some time with the Latina. Especially since she seemed sad last night. She guesses that it's probably good for them to have some space away from one another, even if she doesn't particularly agree with it.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks out of genuine concern for the blonde. "You seem a bit down."

"I'm fine." She forces a smile. "Thank you, Kurt."

Brittany ends up spending her day with Puck, which isn't really a bad thing because Puck is her second most favorite person. He seems to just understand her and Brittany doesn't feel uncomfortable sitting around in silence with him. He acts like an older sibling to her and Brittany appreciates that because she doesn't think either of her sister done a good job of that growing up.

They never took the time to sit and talk with her, let alone play with her, and she often found growing up lonely, which is why she likes Puck's company because he never makes her feel like that.

Currently, the pair of them are playing the PS4, which is something they've been doing for the past three hours. Usually, Brittany likes playing with Puck because it helps to take her mind off everything, but today she really doesn't feel like playing it. She can't stop thinking about Santana and the events of last night, and she doesn't think she'll be able to stop thinking about them until she and Santana have discussed it. However, she has no idea when that's going to happen. She's learned that Santana doesn't always want to talk about things and that she can often close herself off. She guesses she's just going to have to wait and see.

When Brittany loses the eighth round of Call of Duty in a row, Puck pauses the game and places his controller down onto the coffee table in front of them. Although, it takes Brittany a minute or so to realize what he's done because she's too absorbed in her own thoughts. When she does notice though, she looks over at him questioningly, waiting for an explanation.

"You're distracted." He states. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brittany lies, turning her body to face him. "I'm just tired."

"You don't have to try and fool me, Brittany." Puck calmly informs her. "You can talk to me."

Brittany knows she can talk to Puck, and she's glad of that. If there is anyone else besides Santana that she trusts, it's him and she really is grateful for him. "I think Mistress Santana is mad at me." She finally reveals, deciding to be truthful with her friend. "She hasn't spoken to me properly since the incident with Diego, and I think she's trying to stay away from me."

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Puck reassures her, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder and pulling her in for a side hug. "I think Santana just got herself worried because things could have been a lot worse than they were." He adds in explanation. "Santana just needs a little bit of space right now to clear her head, but I'm sure she's not mad at you."

The blonde finds some comfort in Puck's words, but she still can't shake off the feeling that her Mistress is upset and angry with her. She understands what Puck is saying though, things could have gone a lot worse than they did and she's incredibly grateful that they didn't go that route. Despite this though, the events were still traumatic for her and all she wants is to be comforted by Santana because she's the one that makes her feel the safest. She knows she needs to stop relying on her Mistress so much.

"I understand what you're saying." Brittany sighs sadly. "Can you keep me company while I give her some space?"

"I can today, but I'm afraid after that I can't." He apologizes. "I'm leaving tomorrow to go on a trip."

"Oh..." Brittany breathes out, slightly disappointed. "Where are you going?"

"To visit my parents, I've not visited them in awhile." Puck lies, deciding that Santana probably wouldn't want Brittany to know where he's actually going. "How about we do something else instead of play the PS4 all day?" He suggests, changing the subject. "It can be anything you want."

Brittany hums in thought for a minute, and then smiles when she comes up with an idea. "Can you help me finish the book I'm reading?" She asks hopefully. "I'm at a difficult part."

"Sure." Puck returns her smile. "Go and get it."

/

It's late when Santana finally arrives home with her family, and all she wants to do is when she enters her house is to go straight to bed and fall asleep. Her family had intended to only go out for lunch, but after that they had done a bit of shopping, gone out for dinner and then decided to go to a theatre a few towns over. Going to theaters isn't really something that she likes to do, but it's something that her parents like to do and she was just grateful to be spending some time with her family.

After saying goodnight to her parents, and watching them retreat upstairs to their room, Santana decides to check all rooms in her house before going to bed. She starts with the kitchen, grabbing herself a glass of red wine while she's there, and then makes her way through to the living room. When she enters, she is surprised to find the television still on and Puck sitting on one of the couches watching it. She's even more surprised to find Brittany tucked into his side, sleeping soundly.

"I thought you'd be in bed." She greets, walking further into the room and taking a seat on the opposite couch. "Or at least in bed."

"I thought you would have been home sooner, or at least called to let me know where you are." Puck quips back. "We were reading, and Brittany fell asleep." He explains, answering Santana's unasked question. "I didn't want to wake her up, she looked peaceful."

Santana simply grunts in response and then turns her attention to the television, which angers Puck. He understands that his friend is going through a tough time, but he is her bodyguard and she should have been keeping him updated on her whereabouts. Similarly, she's Brittany Mistress and so she should be taking an interest in her too, and yet she seems like she couldn't care any less right now.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Santana forces herself to look at Puck. "Nothing."

"Stop lying." Puck rolls his eyes. "There's something wrong, you're not acting yourself."

"I'm fine." She insists. "What do you mean I'm not acting myself?"

"You're acting as if you don't care about anything." Puck answers, keeping his voice low so that he doesn't wake the blonde sleeping next to him. "You've not acknowledged Brittany all day, and when I'm speaking about her, you act as if you don't care."

Santana listens to the words from her friend, and shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She knows what he's saying is right, but she doesn't exactly want to acknowledge it. She has been busy, but she has to admit, she should have been keeping Puck updated on her whereabouts. She can understand why he's angry with her, but she's got so much going on in her mind right now that she just doesn't have the time to be dealing with it all.

"I've been busy." Santana eventually answers, keeping it short. "I'm going to bed."

"What should I do with Brittany?" Puck questions, watching as Santana stands up from her seat. He's aware that she usually sleeps in Santana's room with her, but he doesn't want to assume that it's where she'll be going tonight.

"I don't know." Santana shrugs, already halfway out of the room. "To her room, I guess."

"I don't know what's going on with you Santana, but you need to sort yourself out!" Puck finally snaps, sick of the way his friend is treating Brittany. "You're supposed to be taking care of Brittany and you're not doing that! She needs you right now, but you're too selfish to see that!"

Santana doesn't respond. She simply walks out of the room, glass of wine in hand.

/

It's just after five o'clock in the morning when Brittany wakes up in her bed, thrashing about and screaming at the top of her lungs because of her nightmare. Bolting upright in her bed, Brittany's eyes scan the room and she realizes that she's in her own room, on her own. She thinks that it helps to explain why she's had a nightmare because she only ever has them when she sleeps on her own, without Santana.

Taking a deep breath in, Brittany exhales slowly as she brings her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. She's panting heavily and she can feel the sweat dripping down her forehead, and so she does her best to control her breathing. Although it's proving to be a lot more difficult when she doesn't have Santana rub soothing circles on her back. She misses her touch.

As she sits in her bed, Brittany's mind flashes back to the nightmare that she's just experienced. It was really no different from the rest of the ones that she's had, except this time, instead of her old Master being the most prominent figure in them, it was Diego. She thinks that's probably why she can't seem to calm down from it because it felt far more real than the others. When she first came to live with Santana, she thought that she would be safe from her old Master and her old life, but she guesses that it's something that will always haunt her.

Brittany wishes that Santana was here with her right now, and she even contemplates walking through to her Mistress' room, but she decides against it. Santana isn't happy with her, and she's sure that if she woke her up because of this then it would make her even angrier. That's the last thing that she wants to happen. Even though she's spoken to Puck about it, Brittany still doesn't fully understand what she's done to make her Mistress upset and angry with her, but whatever it is she's done, she regrets doing it. All she wants to do is make everything right between them both so that they can go back to the way they were before. She feels bad.

Sighing in defeat, Brittany decides to lie back down in her bed, but the sheets feel clammy on her body and so she kicks them off onto the floor. She doesn't want to be lying in her bedroom by herself, but she knows she's not really got any other choice. She can't wake anyone up. She is well and truly alone. She hasn't felt like this since she entered her Mistress' home, but now that the Latina is being weird with her, it's making her feel like that. She's so confused, and now that Santana's family is here, it's making her think about her own family. She's never been incredibly close with them, and has always kind of been the black sheep of the family, but she hopes that they miss her because right now, she misses them terribly.

Brittany has never cried over her family before, but as she lies in her bed feeling empty and alone, she feels tears begin to roll down her cheeks and before she knows it, she begins to sob into her pillow. For the first time since being at her Mistress' home, Brittany wishes that everything could go back to normal; like it was months ago. She wishes she was at home with her parents because even if they were struggling for money and food, she was safe there. She knew what she was doing, and she was never as confused as she is now.

Bringing her hands up to her face, the blonde hastily wipes the tears away from her eyes, angry with herself for crying. She doesn't want to cry, but she feels as if she's got no other emotional outlet. She's sad and scared, and she's got no one she can talk to about it. She's alone and she doesn't know what she's supposed to do.

The sound and movement of the bedroom door opening, startles Brittany and she turns her head just in time to see Santana stepping into her room, closing the door behind her. Santana is startled at first when she sees that Brittany is staring at her and freezes in her spot, but it isn't long until she recovers and turns on the bedroom light. When she does so, she looks over at her slave and finds Brittany now sitting up, looking small and lonely with tear stained cheeks. She can't help that this is partly her fault, she's been neglecting her both physically and mentally for the past day or so.

"I heard crying." Santana speaks, breaking the lingering silence between them. "I didn't want you to wake my parents."

She's lying, and Santana is sure that if she had said that to anyone else then they would see right through her lie. Luckily for her though Brittany doesn't. She woke up when she heard Brittany screaming and after debating with herself whether or not she should go through and check on her, she decided to swallow her pride and do it. She doesn't care if the blonde woke her parents up or not, they're the least of her worries right now. She just needed to make sure that Brittany was okay.

"Sorry, Mistress." Brittany sniffles an apology. "I'm fine."

"Oh..." Santana breathes out. She was kind of hoping that Brittany was going to need her, but it seems as if it's the opposite right now. "I'll let you go back to sleep then."

Santana begins to turn around, ready to head back to her own room. She's ignoring the way in which her heart is telling her not to leave the blonde, but she does her best to ignore it and listen to her head, which is telling her that Brittany hasn't asked for her to stay with her so that she shouldn't assume that it's what she wants.

"Mistress, please wait." She hears Brittany plead weakly. "Please stay."

Santana goes to turn around, but then hesitates, her hand on the door handle. Her brother's words keep playing in her mind; she can't kiss everything better, and what she's beginning to realize is that she's got a lot of feelings for Brittany that the blonde may not return.

"Brittany..." Santana trails off, fighting with her thoughts. "I don't think I should."

"Please, Mistress!" Brittany practically begs, her voice cracking with emotion. "You promised to take care of me, and right now I need you!"

Santana almost melts at Brittany's words because Brittany has never stood up for herself like that before, and the blonde is right, she did promise to look after her and that's what she needs to do. She promised that she'd take care of her, and she wouldn't be doing that if she walked out of this room. Sighing at herself, Santana turns back around and walks over to Brittany's bed, avoiding eye contact with her.

She lays down behind the blonde and within seconds, Brittany curls into her, clutching tightly onto her shirt, afraid to let her go. It becomes apparent to Santana that her slave must have been fighting her tiredness, because within minutes of lying down, Brittany falls asleep beside her.

Deciding that she doesn't want to risk waking Brittany up, Santana lays in the bed and thinks about the short time they've spent together. When Santana first laid eyes upon Brittany, she couldn't look away from her because she was simply drawn to the pair of bright blue curious eyes that were staring back at her. When she first spoke to her, she was captivated by the melodic sound of her voice, and wanted her to continue talking just so that she could listen to it. When William overcharged her for Brittany, she didn't even care because all she wanted to do was to take the blonde home and take care of her. She didn't care that she knew next to nothing about her, or that she was paying too much for her. She just wanted to help her. Since day one, she's done everything within her power to keep Brittany safe. She'd do anything to protect the blonde and keep her happy, but what Santana is beginning to realize is it's a lot more difficult than she anticipated. Whenever she does something to upset Brittany, or they spend too much time away from each other, she gets an ache in her chest. She always finds herself staring at Brittany, finding every single one of her features adorable.

Brittany is perfect, and she's lucky to have her.

She can't imagine a life without Brittany.

She has so many feelings for her.

She loves her.

Santana loves Brittany.

Santana loves Brittany, but that doesn't mean that Brittany loves her back. Brittany is young and naive, and she's been through a lot in the past couple of months. She's been moved away from her family and forced to live with strangers, so the fact that she's comfortably living with someone who is finally treating her right, doesn't really surprise her. In an ideal world, Brittany may say that she loves Santana back, but the brunette is aware that Brittany's judgement of her is clouded because of the circumstances. She didn't go out, find Brittany, get to know her, and then fall in love with her. She bought Brittany, forced her to live with her, and now hopes that she's going to love her. It's messed up.

Brittany can't love her in an environment like this, where they're not equals and where Brittany is dependent on her for everything. It's not healthy.

For the rest of the night, Santana holds Brittany close to her because she doesn't know how long she'll be able to do this for.

/

When Santana wakes up in the morning, she feels like shit. Sitting up slowly, she rubs the sleep from her eyes and then looks over at Brittany who is still sleeping soundly next to her. Yawning, Santana contemplates on lying back down and going back to sleep because she's so tired, but she decides against that when she remembers everything that she's still got to do. Slipping out of bed, she disappears out of Brittany's bedroom and makes her way to her own one so that she can prepare for the day ahead.

After having a shower, doing her hair and make up, and throwing on a fitted red dress, Santana heads downstairs. Her parents have already headed out for breakfast this morning, and she's glad that she's actually getting some time to herself. They did invite her to go with them, but they were also meeting up with Diego who is apparently staying at a nearby hotel, and so she declined the invitation. There's no way she wants to be anywhere near her brother at this point in time.

Puck is also gone and on his way to Arizona, which she's glad about too because she knows that some of the things he was saying to her yesterday were true. When he comes back, she knows that they're going to have to have a talk and she should apologize to him. He left at seven o'clock in the morning, and promised to text her when he arrived, which she's grateful for because she's nervous about the whole situation. She's sent Puck to Arizona to find out more about Brittany's family and background, and she can't wait to hear what he finds out.

In an attempt to distract herself while Puck finds out information about Brittany, Santana has arranged to meet Quinn for lunch and she's quite excited about it because it means that she can just escape from everything else going on in her life for awhile. She also thinks that Quinn will probably be able to help her with her Brittany situation because her and Rachel seem to have a very close relationship and they seem to maintain it very well. She's never asked Quinn if she and Rachel are anything other than Mistress and Slave, but she guesses that she can ask today if the opportunity comes up when they're talking. She knows she can speak to Quinn about anything, she's her best friend.

Wandering into the kitchen, Santana spots Mike and Kitty already in the kitchen making Brittany for everyone. "Good morning, Mistress." Mike greets with a smile when he spots her. "Would you like anything for breakfast?"

"Just a cup of coffee, please." She answers, taking her usual seat at the table. "Thank you." She adds moments later when Mike places the cup down in front of her.

While she's drinking, Santana picks up her phone and begins to read through her emails. There's nothing that important in them, but it gives her something to do while she's drinking her coffee which she's thankful for. She wants to do everything within her power to keep herself busy so that she'll stop thinking about her brother, and Brittany, and Brittany's family. She kind of wishes she could just pause the world for awhile, while she figures everything out.

Santana's halfway through her cup of coffee when she feels Brittany's presence, and she looks up from her phone just in time to see the blonde walk into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. "Good morning, Mistress." She greets, smiling shyly at her. "Good morning, Mike and Kitty."

"Good morning, Brittany!" Mike beams. "Would you like anything for breakfast?"

"No thank you." Brittany politely declines. "I'm not hungry."

"Can you make her an omelette, please?" Santana interrupts, knowing that Brittany probably is hungry but doesn't want to trouble him. "And a glass of orange juice?"

"Of course, Mistress."

While Brittany is waiting on her food to be made, she silently takes a seat at the table, but keeps some distance between herself and Santana. She doesn't want to distract her Mistress from whatever it is she's doing on her phone, and she has a feeling that if she sat right next to her then she'd probably do that. She also wishes she could talk to her Mistress, but she seems so engrossed in her phone that it's obvious she doesn't want to be disturbed. She thought that maybe since what happened last night that they'd maybe be moving forward, but she guesses not. Santana confuses her.

"You've slept in." Santana suddenly states, not looking up from her phone. "You slept in yesterday as well."

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Brittany apologizes quietly. "I was tired, I never slept well."

"I never slept well either, but I was still up on time." Her Mistress reasons. "It's unacceptable and you will be punished."

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Brittany apologizes again, not sure of what else to say. "I didn't mean to."

"I want you to take of your bracelet and give it to me." Santana instructs her slave, putting on a brave face when she sees how upset Brittany looks at the idea. "You will get it back when your punishment is over."

When Brittany hears what she has to do, she's pretty sure she can feel her heart brake in her chest. Ever since Santana gave her the bracelet, she's never had it off. It has so much meaning to her. It proves that she belongs to Santana, and it gives her a huge sense of belonging. When she takes it off her wrist, it feels light and it's as if she doesn't have a sense of purpose or belonging anymore. Wordlessly, she places it into her Mistress' awaiting hands, keeping her eyes trained on the table as she does so.

"I also want you to keep your distance from me today." Santana adds, playing with the bracelet in her hands."I don't want you to speak to me or be in the same room as me unless I approach you first, am I clear?"

Brittany thinks that this is the worst punishment she could ever imagine. She understands that Santana obviously wants some space from her since she's got a lot going on, but she never thought that she would actually force her to stay away from her. It makes her feel sick. Still, she nods her head in confirmation, not trusting her voice to speak for her. She does understand. She just doesn't agree.

"Good." Santana clears her throat as she stands up. "I'm going out today, but I'll be home later."

With that, Santana gets up and leaves Brittany alone at the table.

/

Less than an hour later, Santana finds herself sitting in Quinn's house, her feet tucked under her and a glass of wine cradled in her hands. Originally they were going to go out for lunch, but when Santana arrived at Quinn's house and found her best friend still lounging about in a pair of sweatpants, they decided on just staying in and ordering food in. Now that Santana thinks about it, she prefers this idea because it's just so much more relaxing.

"How's your family?" Quinn asks, sipping at her wine. "Are they still staying with you?"

"My Mother and Father are good, they were asking for you." Santana tells her best friend, a small smile toying at her lips. "Diego is still a dick. He was asking for you too, but for all the wrong reasons."

"Oh wow, he hasn't changed then?" Quinn asks, her eyes widening. "What's he done?"

"Remember how I told you Brittany had a horrible past?" Santana asks, watching as Quinn nods her head in confirmation. "Well, long story short, it turns out that Diego played a very important part in all of that."

"You're kidding!" Quinn gasps, leaning forward in her seat. "No way!"

"Way." The Latina finishes the last of the liquid in her glass. "Neither Brittany or Diego told me about it straight away, so I only found out about it when I went to check on Brittany later on in the evening and found Diego trying to force himself onto him. I quickly put a stop to it though and kicked him out."

"Woah... it's never a dull moment with your family, is it?" Quinn jokes, knowing how much trouble Diego usually causes for them. "How is Brittany?"

"I don't know, I think she's okay." Santana shrugs, not giving it much thought. "I haven't really spoken to her about it."

"Santana! You need to!" The blonde scolds. "The poor girl is probably terrified and needs your reassurance right now!"

"I got rid of him." She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Isn't that enough?"

"She needs you, Santana!" Quinn presses further, wanting her to understand the importance of it. "You promised to take care of her, and sometimes that involves you speaking to her about events like this, and reassuring her that everything is going to be okay."

"Quinn, I'm sure she's fine."

"You can't just assume, Santana!" Quinn snaps. "She probably feels as if you're mad at her because she's torn your family apart."

Santana's never really thought about it like that before, and she begins to feel guilty, especially since she left Brittany all by herself today and took away her bracelet. Quinn's right, Brittany does need her and she needs to swallow her pride and be there for the girl. She promised Brittany that she'd do that, and right now, she's breaking that promise. She never really thought about the consequences her actions would have.

"Have you done something stupid?" Quinn asks when she notices how quiet her friend has gone. "What have you done?"

"Nothing." Santana sighs after a moment of thought. "It's just that things have gotten a bit complicated at home."

"How so?"

Santana bites down on her lip, deep in thought. She knows what she wants to say to Quinn, but she doesn't know if she can actually form the sentence. She's never admitted it out loud before and the idea of doing so is actually proving to be quite daunting for her.

"I think I'm in love with Brittany." She admits in one breath. "Actually, scratch that, I know I'm in love with her."

"What?" Quinn gasps nearly spilling her wine. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Santana this isn't supposed to happen!" The blonde cries out at the news. "You're supposed to have boundaries to stop things like this from happening, it's what makes a successful Slave and Mistress pairing!"

"I know that!" Santana snaps back, growing slightly defensive. "I think I was in love with her before she even signed the contract."

"This is dangerous, Santana." Quinn warns her seriously. "Either one of you could get hurt because of this, and it could destroy what you have."

"I know that too!" Santana crosses her arms over her chest. "It's why I haven't acted on it, even though I've wanted to."

"Wait..." She holds her hand up, signaling for her friend to stop talking. "So you haven't done anything with her?"

"God no!" Santana's eyes widen. "We've kissed and she's wanted to do more, but I've always put a stop to it because she's not ready for it." She reveals. "But I love spending time with her, even when it's just holding her in my arms. I've never met someone who is so special to me."

"Have you told her this?"

"No." The brunette shakes her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Quinn challenges. "She might feel the same."

"Brittany is young and naive, she might think that she's in love with me, but it doesn't mean she is." Santana states, voice void of emotion. "How can she love someone who forced her to come and live with them and didn't have a say in it?" She looks over expectantly at her friend, and then notices that Quinn isn't going to say anything because she doesn't know what to say. "I'm lost Quinn, I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to tell you Santana, but there's one piece of advice that stick in my mind."

"What is it?"

"If you love someone set them free, they'll come back if it's meant to be."

/

Brittany has always been good at keep herself busy, but what she's realized is that's a lot harder to do when you're living in a house with someone who has complete control over you. As Brittany lays in her bed, she tries to think of something to do, but her mind keeps drawing up blank. She thought about finding a new book to read, but all of the books are kept in Santana's study which she isn't allowed to go in without her Mistress' permission. She was going to play the PS4, but when she went downstairs to do so, she found that Puck had taken it with him for his trip to his parents house. She can't blame him, because she's sure that if she were in his position she would want to take it too. She also thought about going to see what the other slaves were up to, but ever since her discussion with Santana this morning, it's put her in a sad mood and she doesn't want anyone else being sad because of her.

She's lonely now, and she wishes that she could cuddle and speak to someone about the way she's feeling. She doesn't think she can though. She doesn't know the other slaves that well to talk about her personal life too, and Puck is away so she can't speak to him either. She would love to speak to her Mistress, but she's made it very clear that she doesn't want much to do with her right now, and so she guesses that one is out of the question too. She never realized someone could feel this lonely and she hates it. She hates it because the one person that she wants, doesn't want her back.

The blonde comes to the conclusion that everything is better when she has Santana with her, and it only makes her feel more sad. She's noticed that recently Santana's attitude has changed towards her, but she always assumed it was something that she'd simply snap out of. However, it's becoming apparent to her that it's probably not going to happen. She feels like it's her fault that the change in attitude has happened thought, because it only changed when she found out the past she had with Diego. Maybe if she had just told her Mistress about it as soon as Diego stepped into the house, then she wouldn't be so angry.

Brittany sighs due to a mixture of confusion and frustration. She just wants her loving and caring Mistress back because when Santana is cuddling her, or even just in her presence, it gives Brittany a warm feeling in her stomach and she really likes it. She also always feels safe when she's with the Latina, and she always wants to be around her. Santana makes her so incredibly happy, and she always wants to be the centre of the brunette's attention. She loves it when Santana makes her laugh and smile, and she also loves it when she makes her Mistress do those things too. She wants to be the reason to make Santana happy, but she can't do that when her Mistress is so obviously upset and angry with her.

/

Once again, it's late by the time Santana gets home and she expects that everyone will be in bed. After spending most of the afternoon with Quinn, Santana decided to head into her work office to do some extra work and then after she had done that, she decided to go to a bar nearby for a few drinks. She knows that now that she's home she should go straight to bed because all of her late and sleepless nights will eventually catch up to her, but before she does that she takes a detour to the kitchen in order to get herself a glass of water.

Just as she's finished pouring it, Santana hears her phone ringing and she quickly rummages through her bag in search of it. She smiles slightly when she sees that it's Puck calling her and quickly answers it, pressing it to her ear.

"Puck." She greets. "I was wondering when I'd here from you."

"Sorry, Santana I've been busy." Puck answers somewhat apologetically. "I've arrived safely and I'm all set up at the hotel."

"Good." Santana feels as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. "Have you found anything?"

"Of course I have, I've been working on it all day." He answers smugly. "I've already met up with one of Brittany's sisters, I found out that she worked at their local bar and so I went there. Let's just say we got acquainted with one another."

"Please don't tell me you've already slept with her, Puck." She pulls a face of disgust. "That's gross."

"She was practically begging for it, and I couldn't deny her." Puck answers with a chuckle. "The good thing is that we're meeting up tomorrow, so hopefully I'll find out some information then."

"Okay." Santana breathes out. "Just remember to stay on task."

"I will, don't worry." He reassures his boss. "How is Brittany?"

"She's fine I think." She answers shortly. "She's sleeping."

"Please take care of her." He requests, turning more serious than before. "When you're cold towards her, she's isolated and has no one else. Especially when I'm not there."

If Puck was trying to make her feel like a bad person, then it definitely worked and so after promising him that he will take care of the blonde, she hangs up on him and tosses her phone onto the kitchen table, noting the way in which it lands perfectly next to Brittany's bracelet that was left there this morning.

Knowing that there's no way she'll be able to go to sleep now without checking on Brittany, Santana decides to check on her before retiring to her own bedroom. She climbs the stairs, doing her best not to wake anyone in the house and when she reaches Brittany's room, she opens the door slowly and peaks her head in. She expected that she'd find the room to be dark and for Brittany to be lying in bed asleep, and so when she finds the light in the room still on and Brittany sitting up in the middle of the bed, she has to admit that she's really confused.

"Brittany?" Santana whispers, stepping into the room and closing the door shut behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to have a nightmare, Mistress." Brittany tells her, playing with her fingers nervously. "I'm tired, but if I don't sleep then I won't have nightmares, so I think it's worth it."

Santana hates what she's hearing, and she's sure it breaks her heart a little bit. Brittany should never, ever, feel as if she's not safe or can't go to sleep, and Santana's suddenly realized that the way she's been treating Brittany for the past two days has been absolutely shocking. She can't even begin to imagine what must have been going through the blonde's head or how she's been feeling about it all.

"Your punishment is over, Brittany."

Santana knows what she has to do now, and so she crosses the room and crawls onto Brittany's bed. She immediately envelops her slave into her arms, noticing how Brittany melts into her embrace and holds her tightly. "I'm sorry." She whispers, pressing a kiss into Brittany's blonde head of hair, which only makes Brittany press her body into hers more, so that there's no space between them.

"Please don't let me go, Mistress." Brittany pleads, grabbing two fistfuls of Santana's dress, clutching onto them tightly.

Santana simply uses her strength to pull Brittany into her lap, so that the blonde is straddling her, and then connects their lips together. It's been too long since they last shared a kiss, and so Santana does everything within her power to convey all the emotions she feels towards Brittany in it. When they eventually break away, Santana lays them both down and kisses Brittany once again, savoring the feeling because she doesn't know how many more times she'll be able to do something like that.

/

Sorry for the wait guys! It's been such a busy month for me!

This update is almost 10,000 words though so I hope that makes up for it!

A lot of things have happened, so I can't wait to hear all your thoughts on them! Thanks for all your reviews, the really motivate me to keep going.


	13. The First Time

They always say that time flies by when you're having fun, and for Brittany and Santana, the month of December came and gone before a blink on an eye. Santana had found herself incredibly busy, trying to juggle her family, her job, her friends, and her relationship with Brittany all at once, and Brittany had busied herself with doing absolutely everything within her power to ensure that she was serving her Mistress in every way possible. She always ensured that she was alert in her presence and always went out of her way to make sure that Santana was happy. Her Mistress being happy was never really a big issue because Santana always seemed to be happy when they were together, however there were a few incidences when that wasn't the case, and that was usually because her family where with them as well. Unfortunately for the Lopez's, they still hadn't sorted out all of the drama between Santana and Diego and so because of this, their Christmas was quite awkward. Neither of the Lopez parents knew what child they should spend Christmas with as they didn't want to be seen as taking sides, but luckily for them Santana came up with a solution.

On Christmas Eve, she celebrated Christmas with her parents, and the rest of people in her household. It was a great celebration where everyone had a great time, and seemed to grow a lot closer than before. Santana's pretty sure that she's never seen her slaves smile and have such a good time as they did that day, and it was a nice thing for her to witness. The next day, Christmas Day, her parents were gone so that they could spend Christmas with Diego. Santana took this as the perfect opportunity to spend a real Christmas with Brittany. When the blonde woke up that morning, she was met with the most amazing scene, Santana was standing at her bedside with a mug of hot chocolate for her, and on the floor next to her bed was the biggest pile of presents she'd ever seen in her life. She almost began to cry when Santana told her that they were all for her, but she managed to stop herself and instead hugged her Mistress as tightly as she could.

After the best part of three hours opening her presents (it wouldn't of taken so long if Brittany hadn't stopped after each one and thanked Santana for it, and told her she loved it), the pair went downstairs and sat down to a breakfast prepared by Mike. It was delicious, and then after that they spent the best part of the day curled up on the couch with a blanket watching trashy Christmas movies. Santana would have been quite content watching them all day with Brittany in her arms, but when the blonde asked if she could help prepare Christmas dinner, Santana couldn't say no to her and so they went through to help Mike. Despite how much hard work was involved in it, Santana had to admit, she had a great time and knew that this Christmas had been a success. It was the best day, and a memory she knew she'd cherish forever.

New Years Eve and New Years Day were very much the same; the two girls spent the days with one another, and created memories they'd never forget. Sure, there had been like three parties that Santana had been invited to and was supposed to attend, but the thought of having a quiet night in with her favorite blonde and eating pizza was enough to stop her from going out. She was falling hard and fast for Brittany and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

/

It's Friday morning, and Santana finds herself sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast. She's not alone though, because Brittany is sitting opposite her. She's already finished her breakfast and is captivated in some book she's reading. Santana isn't sure what it is, but she's proud that the blonde can now read pretty much everything on her own. It's amazing how much she's progressed and the Latina is so incredibly proud of her. Santana loves spending time like this with Brittany because when they're alone, it's as if they're the only two people that exist in the world. Everything is so much more less complicated when it's just the two of them and Santana wishes that she could permanently live like this for the rest of her life. Deep down, she knows that she can't, but it doesn't stop her from wishing and hoping.

"Mistress?" Brittany's voice snaps Santana out of her daydream, and she looks up to find the blonde staring at her. "Have you got any plans for today?"

"I do later on." She confirms with a slight nod. "I've got a meeting with Quinn."

That's only partly a lie because she does have a meeting, it's just not with Quinn. It's with Puck. He got back from Arizona a few days ago after spending some time learning about Brittany's family, but unfortunately he and Santana haven't had the time to meet up and discuss his findings. The unknown is driving Santana completely insane though and she can't wait until it reaches one o'clock and she meets Puck to find out all of his secrets.

"How about once I've finished with my meeting, we go out for dinner?" Santana suggests, noticing how Brittany's smile brightens at the idea. "We can go to your favorite place, the one with the hotdogs and burgers."

"I'd really like that." Brittany beams. "Thank you, Mistress."

Santana simply returns the smile to her slave and finishes her breakfast. She's glad that despite still having her reservations with Brittany, things aren't as awkward as they once were and they've slowly but surely worked to build their relationship back up to what it is now. Santana is still aware in the back of her mind that there's a chance that one day Brittany will realise that she no longer wants to be living here with her and completely resent her for buying her and bringing her here, but until that day occurs, Santana wants to not think about the possible outcome.

/

At one o'clock on the dot, Santana finds herself sitting in a small bar. It's a local bar that she and Puck used to come to frequently, but in the past few months she's not been there once. She knows it's because she's been prioritizing Brittany over her other friends, but she doesn't really care. She likes spending time with her more than anyone else, but she guesses that she should probably make time for her other friends since they're important people in her life too. The bar is dark and secluded, and that's what Santana likes about it. A part from the regular customers, there's no one else there to bother her too. It's like a safe place where she can just be herself.

"It's so good that we finally have time to catch up." Puck says as he comes over to the table, carrying to pints of beer. "It's been weird not seeing you in so long."

"I know, I feel the same." Santana tells him. "Although I'm glad you went and spent some time with your family before coming back here, I'm sure they've missed you."

"Oh they did, especially my brother." He confirms, a smile forming on his face as he talks about his brother. "I promised I'd visit more."

"Good." Santana takes a sip of her beer. "I'd give the speech about how family is important, but after finding out the my brother was one of the ones who terrorized Brittany, I really don't care for it."

Puck knows better than to argue with Santana about the issue and so instead he takes a drink of his own beer before getting down to business. "So when I got to Arizona, it was by complete luck that I ran into Brittany's sister, Emily. She was working behind the counter of the first bar I went into, and I recognized her immediately because she looked a lot like Brittany. Luckily for me, she had her eye on me, and so I waited for her to finish her shift at the bar and then went back to her place."

"I really don't want to hear about how you had sex with Brittany's sister." Santana interrupts him with a sigh. "Please, just skip that part."

"Okay, but it's your loss." Puck chuckles. "Anyway, so we got talking about her family and at first she never mentioned Brittany at all. She spoke about her sister Natalie, and her parents Jonathan and Susan. She made it seem as if it had always been the four of them, and no matter how much I hinted or tried to steer the conversation onto having another sister, she never mentioned it. Luckily however, Emily still lives with her parents and so I ended up meeting them the next morning. They seemed totally cool about the fact that I' had slept with their daughter and even invited me to stay for breakfast, which obviously I did. They were mainly talking about Emily, and do-"

"So did they talk about Brittany or not?" Santana interrupts impatiently. "I don't care about Emily."

"I'm getting to that part!" Puck rolls his eyes at his best friend. "I ended up talking them into letting me stay with them, and from looking in their house, you wouldn't think that Brittany ever existed. There were pictures of Natalie and Emily all over the house, and pictures of them and their parents, but I couldn't see any of Brittany. However, it was one night a week before Christmas and everyone had a little bit to drink, Susan and Emily got really drunk though and Brittany was mentioned. Obviously, I played dumb and I asked who she was. Jonathan and Natalie tried to keep them quiet, but that's when Emily told me that it was their other sister. I asked what happened to her, and that's when Jonathan told me that she had disappeared and that they were actively searching for her. Something didn't feel right though, so later that evening when Emily and I had gone to bed, I asked her about it. She admitted to me that her parents had sold Brittany for money, but that they've wasted all of it, and that the only reason they're looking for her again is because they're getting more money and publicity for it."

"This is sick." Santana mumbles under her breath. "Her family are scum."

"I know, Santana." Puck smiles sympathetically. "I asked Emily why it was Brittany that got sold in the first place, and she said that it was because none of the family particularly liked her when she was here. I asked her what she meant by that, and she said that Brittany had always been the outcast and kind of just got in the way so it made sense to get rid of her. I then asked her why they wanted her back if that was the case, and Emily said it was because they're desperate for money. I we-"

"I don't want you to tell me anymore." Santana snaps, slamming her bottle of beer down onto the table. "I can't believe that a family would mistreat a child that way when growing up, then sell them for money, and then search for them to come home in order to get more money and publicity for it. It's sick!"

Puck simply stares at his friend while he lets her vent. He knew that she was going to react this way, and he'd prepared himself for it. He's also glad that he's the one who got to tell Santana this story because he's sure that if she had experienced what he had in Arizona then she probably would have killed them. In all the years that he's known Santana, he's never seen her care about someone this much. He actually finds it incredibly sweet.

"You love her." He states it more than questions it. "Don't you?"

"Yes." Santana replies without missing a beat. "Yes, I do."

/

By the time dinner comes around and Santana is sitting opposite Brittany at her favorite restaurant, all of her anger about her newfound knowledge of Brittany's family is completely forgotten about. In fact it was pretty much forgotten about by the time she returned home and found Brittany laughing and joking with Mike in the kitchen whilst he was preparing dinner for himself and the rest of the workers. She had stood silent in the doorway for a good few minutes, silently observing the moment between the two and smiled when she realized how content Brittany now was in her home. She loved seeing the blonde like that.

However, what Santana loves seeing more than Brittany having a good time with other people, is seeing Brittany having a good time with her, which is what's happening right now. Santana's pretty sure that Brittany's never looked more beautiful in her baby blue dress and white cardigan, with her hair flowing down past her shoulders, stopping in the middle of her back. The brunette knows she's been caught staring when she sees Brittany's face flush a shade of red and ducks her head, which makes her chuckle.

"Don't be embarrassed." Santana speaks, reaching out and placing her hand above Brittany's to calm her nerves. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Mistress." Brittany smiles in acknowledgement. "But you're the one who looks beautiful tonight."

Santana's had many people call her beautiful, but there's something about the way that Brittany says it which makes her stomach do somersaults. "Are you enjoying your meal?" She asks, deciding to change the subject and take the attention away from her.

"I am, thank you for taking me here, Mistress." Brittany thanks her as she takes another bite of her burger. "I really like spending time with you."

"I really like spending time with you too, Brittany." Santana tells her sincerely. "I apologize that lately we haven't really been able to spend time with one another. I've just been really busy with my family and work things."

"That's okay, I understand Mistress." Brittany reassures her. "You work very hard all the time, Mistress, and I'm just glad that I get to spend at least some time with you, even when you are busy."

"I promise that I'll never be too busy for you again." She tells the blonde. "You'll always be able to count on me."

Later on during their meal, when Brittany is talking about something she learned in the new book that she's reading, Santana's mind drifts back to Brittany's family. She was hoping that she'd be able to forget about it for a short while, and even though she doesn't feel mad about the situation right now, she just wishes she could spend some time with Brittany without feeling guilty about being the one who is keeping her from her family. Although Brittany has never told her that she wants to go back to them, the blonde has also never told her that she doesn't want to go back to them, which causes a huge dilemma for the Latina. She'd love to keep Brittany as hers, forever, but not if it's going to make her unhappy.

"Brittany, can I ask you something?" Santana asks, feeling relieved when she sees the blonde nod her head whilst swallowing her mouthful of food. "Do you miss your family?"

"Uhm..." She trails off, her eyebrows furrowing in deep thought as she thinks about the question. She guesses that she does kind of miss her family and the security of being at home, but whenever she's around Santana, she doesn't. She loves living with Santana, and she thinks that if she were to move away from the Latina to live back with her parents, then she would miss her a lot more than she would her family. The blonde lets out a sigh of frustration when she can't seem to form her thoughts into words, she struggles with that sometimes.

"Hey, it's okay." Santana reassures her slave when she notices that she's getting a little flustered. "You don't have to answer the question, I was just being curious."

Brittany relaxes at that, but she wishes she was smart enough to get her thoughts out of her head and into the open.

/

A few days later, Brittany finds herself sitting at Santana's dressing table, looking at her reflection through the mirror. She's been left alone in Santana's room because her Mistress had to take a very important phone call and left the room for it. Brittany doesn't know who it was that phoned the Latina, but she has a feeling that it was probably Quinn because she's the only person Santana ever speaks to over the phone. Also, Santana's got a very important event to be attending tonight and so it would make sense that Quinn is calling her to go over the last minute details. Her Mistress has invited her to go as well, and it makes Brittany nervous because she very rarely ever gets involved in anything work related, she's even stopped going to work with her Mistress on a regular basis.

Santana hasn't told Brittany much about the event, but Brittany has a feeling that when she attends it with her Mistress she'll be going as Santana's plus one, and not as her slave. The thought of that makes her a little bit uncomfortable because it changes the dynamic between them, but she understands that it has to be done and she's willing to do anything within her power to make her Mistress happy. Brittany is also aware that there's probably going to be some people there who Santana doesn't like, and people that don't like Santana, so she guesses that she's going to have to be careful with who she talks to. She wouldn't want to upset the guests by not talking to them, but at the same time she wouldn't want to upset her Mistress by speaking to the wrong people. She's sure that if she just stays by Santana's side all night then there shouldn't be a problem, but she's worried that Santana might find that a little bit annoying. The blonde never realized events could be so stressful.

The sound of the bedroom door opening interrupt Brittany from her thoughts and she doesn't even need to turn her head to know that it's Santana who has entered the room. She's still on the phone, mainly listening to what the person on the other side is saying to her, but every so often she add an 'uh-huh' to prove that she's listening. Brittany watches her Mistress through the mirror, and she thinks that the Latina must have felt her gaze on her because seconds later, she looks up and they lock eyes through the mirror. Brittany knows that she should look away because it's disrespectful to stare at your Mistress, but she can't help it. She's captivated by her beauty.

"Uh yeah!" Santana suddenly exclaims, snapping back into the conversation. "Yeah, I'm still here."

Brittany finds it amusing that she's able to distract her Mistress like that and allows a small giggle to escape her lips. She thought she had done it quietly, but the sound causes Santana to snap her head up in attention once again, but instead of being mad about the interruption, she smiles about it. Brittany is positive that her Mistress has the most beautiful smile ever.

"I've got to go, okay?" Santana speaks, clearing her throat as she does so. "I'll see you tonight."

After ending the phone call, Brittany turns her head to look at her Mistress, and witnesses her flopping down onto the bed and allowing her phone to bounce to the other side of it. Brittany's realized over the past couple of weeks that Santana's become more relaxed around her and she really likes that, because it just makes the dynamic between the two of them a lot better.

"Come and join me." Santana commands, waving the blonde over with her hand. "I've missed your cuddles."

Brittany doesn't need to be told twice, as soon as the words leave Santana's mouth, she jumps up from her seat and bounces over to the bed. She watches as Santana shuffles a little bit to make room for her and the opens her arms, inviting Brittany in. The blonde carefully climbs onto the bed and allows her Mistress' open arms to envelop her before contentedly tucking her head under the brunette's chin.

"I'm sorry for distracting you when you were on the phone, Mistress." Brittany apologizes after a couple of minutes of silence. "I didn't mean too."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Santana chuckles, once again shuffling around on the bed so that she and Brittany are now face to face. "Quinn was boring me with her conversation anyway."

Brittany doesn't have a verbal response, so instead she just smiles in acknowledgement. Santana has always made her feel good about things whenever she thinks she's made a mistake or done something bad, and she really appreciates it. She keeps her eyes fixated on her Mistress as she watches her slowly lean in, and before the blonde's brain can fully comprehend what's actually happening, she feels her Mistress' lips upon her own. The kiss is short and sweet, like many of the kisses they share, and yet, as always, it makes Brittany feel as if she's on top of the world.

"I've wanted to do that since you woke up this morning." Santana confesses, keeping her lips pressed against her slave's. "I came here so that I could help you get ready for tonight, but I had to do that first."

If she's honest with herself, Brittany is sure that if she opened her mouth to speak then she her voice would probably give way. She loves the feeling of her Mistress' lips moving against her own, and she's pretty certain that she could lay like that forever. However, she knows that the Latina likes to be on time for absolutely everything, so despite loving lying in Santana's embrace, she reluctantly begins to sit up.

"I've already got a dress picked out for you." Santana says as she too begins to sit up on the bed. "I'm going to help you with your hair and make up too."

"Thank you, Mistress." Brittany replies softly. "I like it when you do that for me."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." The blonde shrugs. "I think it's because it's relaxing and we get to spend time together."

"That's cute." Santana comments, unable to hide the grin on her face. "Let's go and get you ready."

/

It's safe to say that when the car pulls up to the venue, Brittany is a bundle of nerves. She thinks she's probably routed to her seat in fear, and when she looks over at Santana, she notices that she's staring back at her which doesn't make any of it easier for her. The thought of walking into a room filled with people who she doesn't know anything about makes her nervous. Earlier, Santana had told her that it would be okay because most of the people there are middle-aged rich men, many of which use her law firm, and that she'd make sure Brittany would be by her side all night. Santana had also mentioned how they'd only have to stay for a couple of hours because there were only a few people that she had to please and do business with. However, now that they're actually here, Brittany doesn't feel as relaxed about it all when Santana had reassured her about this earlier.

"Are you ready to go in?" Santana's voice causes Brittany to break out of her thoughts. "Brittany, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany replies, forcing a smile. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous." Her Mistress tells her, reaching over and taking her hand in her own. "It's only a few hours, okay?"

"Okay, Mistress."

"Good." Santana smiles and leans in to press a kiss to Brittany's forehead, nose, then lips. "When we've finished tonight we can grab some ice cream and McDonalds, and go home and watch Netflix." She adds. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a really good plan, Mistress."

Everything seems to run smoothly for the first two hours, but as they say, all good things must come to an end. The event started off as a success, when Santana had entered the building they were immediately greeted by several people and after politely saying hello to them, they made their way to their table, where they found Quinn patiently waiting for them. It came to no surprise that Quinn had already began talking to people, which Santana was secretly glad about because Quinn had always been better at sweet-talking than she had ever been, not that she'd admit that to them. Not long after they were seated, a waiter came over and asked if they'd like anything to drink, to which Quinn ordered herself champagne and Santana had ordered herself and Brittany a glass of Coke each. The brunette wishes that she could drink at tonights event, but she gelt like that wasn't the best decision when she had Brittany to keep an eye out for.

During the event, many people came over to where they were sitting to speak to Santana and Quinn, and the two women welcomed it with open arms. They were both naturals at charming people and attracting business, and Brittany watched silently in awe as she watched her Mistress at work. She couldn't believe how quickly Santana could switch between different personalities depending on the person she was talking to, it was truly amazing.

However, despite everything running smoothly, it all changed when Brittany decided that she needed the toilet. When she realized she needed to go, she had whispered it to Santana, who immediately offered to go with her and although Brittany would have liked that, she saw how busy her Mistress was and so she declined her offer. Instead, she asked Rachel to accompany her because she was kind of in the same position as her; she was here to support her Mistress.

"Are you having a good time?" Rachel asks as she and Brittany walk out of the bathroom together. "You've been really quiet tonight."

"Sorry." Brittany blushes. "This is all still so new to me."

"It's okay." Rachel reassures her. "You'll get used to it."

The two girls turn the corner of the hallway so that they can get back to their Mistresses. However, before they can, a figure up ahead makes Brittany freeze in fear. As the figure spots them and begins to approach them, the blonde feels her heart beat begin to increase. She didn't think she'd see this person ever again, and she's sure that if her Mistress knew that he was going to be here then she wouldn't of made them come.

"Well Brittany, isn't it nice to see you." William sneers at her. "It's been a while."

Brittany doesn't think she can breathe. Her chest feels heavy and it's as if there's barely any oxygen surrounding her. She's aware that she has Rachel standing by her side, and that William is standing in front of her with a couple of his friends, but she feels as if she's trapped and there's no escape. She can feel Rachel's questioning gaze on her, and she wishes that she would just do something to make this all stop.

"Come on, Brittany." Will coos. "Cat got your tongue?"

The blonde feels like she's going to be sick and she desperately looks around, hoping that Santana or even Quinn have come down the hallway to look for them. No one's there though and she begins to panic more so than before.

"We have somewhere to be." Rachel speaks up when she realizes Brittany isn't going to say anything. She wraps her arm around Brittany's and slowly begins to drag her past the man. "There's people waiting for us."

She thinks that she might be able to breathe again once they're away from William, but just as Brittany passes him, she feels him grab her arm, holding her back. "Not so fast!" He growls, gripping her arm tightly. "I'm not finished with you."

"Let go!" The blonde demands, but it comes out weak and she's never felt so pathetic. She then turns to Rachel, knowing she's her last hope. "Rachel please go and find Mistress Santana or Miss Quinn."

However, it's like Santana must have a sixth sense because before Rachel can even reply, Santana comes into view and practically rips Williams hand off of her slave. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her, William?" She demands, positioning herself in front of Brittany to keep her safe. "Why the fuck were you touching her?"

"Relax, Santana. I just wanted to catch up with her." Will roles his eyes. "Letting this one go was one of my biggest mistakes."

"Shut up." Santana growls, taking a threatening step towards him. "Brittany's mine now, and you don't have any right to be touching her."

William laughs at Santana's response, and Brittany can tell just by Santana's body language that the Latina is growing even more angry about the situation, and she doesn't think it will be long until the Latina explodes. She wishes that she and Santana could be back at home, lying in Santana's bed in each other's arms.

"She's just a slave." Will sneers. "I don't even know why you care about her."

"There's a lot you don't know William." Santana retorts through gritted teeth. "I suggest you keep your massive nose out of my business, or I swear you'll regret it, are we clear?" She doesn't even give him the chance to reply before turning to Brittany, her facial features softening as soon as she does so. "We're leaving." She tells her, taking a hold of her wrist and pulling her past William and his friends. "Rachel, tell Quinn I'll call her later." She adds, looking over her shoulder to see that the brunette is following them back to the main hall.

All throughout the walk back to the car, Brittany can sense that her Mistress is extremely angry and it worries her because she knows that it's her fault. If she had only accepted Santana's invitation in taking her to the bathroom, then William wouldn't have followed her and tried to confront her. She knows that she's ruined her Mistress' night, and she wants to apologize, but she thinks that it might make the brunette even more angry. She knows she needs to wait until Santana calms down, but she doesn't know when that's going to happen.

When they eventually get to the car, Santana lets go of Brittany's wrist, which she's thankful for because Santana's grip was hurting her. She slides into the car and then cradles her wrist with her free hand, rubbing it soothingly. As soon as Santana gets into the other side of the car, Brittany watches out of the corner of her eye as the Latina runs her fingers through her hair and sighs loudly. She's surprised when she sees that her Mistress is looking at her, and so she slowly brings her head up to look at her.

"Come here." Santana's voice is surprisingly soft and welcoming, and so when Santana takes her hand and begins to pull her across the console and into her lap, Brittany doesn't resist. "Just sit with me for a moment."

Brittany does as she's told. She settles into her Mistress' lap and allows her Mistress to bury her face into the crook of her neck and exhale slowly. The position isn't very comfortable for Brittany, but she understands and realizes right now, that her Mistress needs her comfort, and she'll do whatever she can to give her that. Slowly, she brings her arms around her Mistress' petite body and hugs her tightly.

They remain in that position for about five minutes before Santana begins to shuffle from her position, and lift her head so that she can look at her slave. She notices that Brittany still looks shaken up from the whole ordeal, but now that she herself has been able to calm down, she knows for a fact that she can now focus on making Brittany feel better. "Are you okay?" She whispers to the blonde, bringing her hand up and tucking a stray piece of hair behind Brittany's ear.

"Yes, Mistress." She replies quietly. "I'm just glad we're out of here."

"Me too." The Latina agrees. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, Mistress?" Brittany repeats, her brow furrowing in confusion. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be her because she was the one who ruined the night for her Mistress. "You don't need to apologize, Mistress."

'i'm sorry for not being able to be there to protect you." Santana elaborates, her voice wavering slightly. "My job is to protect you and look after you, and it makes me so angry that I can even fail to do that."

Brittany really can't believe what she's hearing because in her opinion, Santana does more than enough to look after her and protect her. Her Mistress always ensures that she's safe and comfortable wherever they go and although tonights events were quite scary for her, the blonde understands that it wasn't Santana's fault that they happened. No one could've known that William was going to be there and follow her to the bathroom, it was just bad luck.

"Mistress, it's okay no one knew that was going to happen." Brittany voices her thoughts. "You did protect me, you got William away in the end."

"He shouldn't have been there in the first place, it wasn't good enough." She retorts bitterly. "I wasn't good enough."

"I think it was good enough." Brittany answers confidently. "I think you're good enough."

When the words leave Brittany's mouth, and Santana doesn't reply straight away, Brittany thinks that maybe she's crossed a line. However, when Santana leans in and kisses Brittany softly, allowing her lips to linger on hers, she realizes that she hasn't done anything wrong.

"You, Brittany, really are something special." Santana states softly, pulling away from her before clearing her throat. "Now, how about that McDonalds? Lets go home."

As Brittany lays tucked up into her Mistress' side with McDonalds wrappers littered about the floor around them, and Netflix playing in the background, she doesn't think she's ever felt so content in her life. She's not exactly sure on what she's watching, all she knows is that it's some random documentary that Santana had seemed interested in, but she doesn't mind. She's just glad that after tonight's events, they're both in better spirits than before and are enjoying spending quality time with one another.

As the documentary continues to play, Brittany looks up to study her Mistress' face. Santana looks so engrossed in the program, and the blonde finds it cute that she's frowning in disapproval at what they're saying right now. She also finds it cute that Santana's wearing her thick black rimmed glasses. Santana has quite a few pair of glasses, and these are definitely Brittany's favorite pair on her.

"You're staring." Santana's statement causes her to jump in fright. "My face isn't that interesting."

"Sorry, Mistress." Brittany blushes, embarrassed at being caught. "You just look so beautiful."

"You're such a charmer." Santana chuckles before maneuvering herself so that she's lying on her side facing her slave. "You're the beautiful one though, you looked absolutely breathtaking tonight." She places her hand upon Brittany's hip and slowly trails her fingers up and down the length of her body, which is only protected by a small pair of shorts and tank top.

When she feels the blonde's body begin to react to her touch by arching itself forward, Santana decides to take a little bit more control of the situation. She pushes Brittany down onto the bed so that she's lying on her back, and then straddles her so that one of her legs is on each side of Brittany's body. Judging by the look on Brittany's face, it's obvious to Santana that her slave doesn't mind the change and so she leans down to connect their lips together. Their kiss isn't as soft and gentle as their other kisses usually are, but neither woman seems to mind and it doesn't take long before Santana successfully manages to part Brittany's lips with her tongue and slip her own one inside. She's pretty sure Brittany is the best person she's ever kissed.

"Mistress..." Brittany breathes when they break the kiss. "You know when you asked me yesterday if I missed my family?"

"Uh-huh." Santana acknowledges, placing a kiss just below Brittany's ear. "What about it?"

"Well I do miss them, Mistress." She admits. "But I like being here with you more, and I would never want to change that."

"You wouldn't?" Santana questions, placing another kiss on Brittany's neck this time. "Not even if it meant you'd get your family back?"

"If it meant that I would stop waking up beside you everyday then no, Mistress."

Santana swallows hard at Brittany's confession, glad that her face is hiding in the crook of the blonde's neck so that she can't see the look of shock that she's currently wearing. She wants to tell Brittany that she loves her, but she doesn't know if right now is the best time for it. She doesn't want to scare her and ruin the moment.

Unable to control herself, and because she wants to get herself even closer to Brittany, Santana slips her hands under Brittany's top and allows her fingers to dance upwards towards her breasts. As she does so, she purposely does it as slowly as possible, opens her eyes, and stares at the beautiful blonde beneath her, searching for any signs of resistance. When she's met with none, the Latina carefully takes one of Brittany's breasts in each of her hands and gently begins to massage them, all while keeping her eyes trained on her slave. When she swipes her thumb over one of Brittany's nipples, Santana's jaw hangs open at the sight of Brittany arching her back and pushing her chest forward into Santana's touch. She wants her Mistress' hands all over her body, loving the feeling of it.

As Santana begins to roll the blonde's nipples between her fingers, Brittany bites down on her bottom lip in pleasure and brings one of her hands up to rest on Santana's hip, and grips it tightly. She's never been with someone like this before, and so she's a little bit nervous as to what she's meant to be doing. However, Santana always makes her feel safe and special, so despite not knowing what to do, she still feels safe.

"Are you okay?" Santana stops her movements when she feels Brittany's grip on her hip. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, Mistress please don't stop." Brittany pleads from beneath her. "I'm fine, I'm just a little bit nervous."

"What can I do to make you less nervous?" Santana asks, starting her movements again. "Just tell me what you need me to do, Britt."

"Kiss me, Mistress." Brittany commands. "Please."

Santana does as asked and that, combined with the Latina touching her breasts begins to drive Brittany wild. She's never felt anything like this before and she doesn't understand why they've never done anything like this sooner. It feels magical to her. When she feels Santana press her body down into her own, Brittany voluntarily parts her legs so that Santana can settle in between them, making them closer than they were before.

Breaking their kiss, Santana begins to trail kisses down Brittany's neck and to her collarbone. Although she and Brittany have kissed many times before this, Santana's never had the opportunity to kiss her like this, and so she's learning what the blonde's body seems to like and dislike. She finds it fascinating. When she gets to Brittany's shoulders, she pushes the straps of her top down her arms before grabbing the hem of it and pulling it over her body. As she drops it to the ground, she takes a minute to appreciate her slave's body. Sure, she's seen Brittany naked a handful of times, but never in this setting before.

Leaning in, she begins to leave open mouthed kisses all over Brittany's body, starting at the base of her neck and all the way down the valley of her breasts. She doesn't miss the way that Brittany's breath has seemed to become more uneven, a sign that she likes what's happening. When she reaches just below Brittany's breasts, she moves her head back up and carefully takes one of her slave's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it softly.

Brittany gasps when she feels Santana warm, wet lips enclose around her nipple and with one of her hands, she brings it up to rest in Santana's hair. She just wants to be as close to the Latina as she can be. She feels Santana's tongue swipe across her nipple a few times, and then circle around it, and a moan escapes her lips. She guesses that Santana must like that sound because she feels her smirk against her skin. It doesn't take long for her to switch to the other nipple and do the same, and Brittany is sure that she's in heaven.

Traveling down further, Santana leaves kisses all the way down Brittany's stomach, and places her hands on the waistband of Brittany's shorts, and fiddles with it beneath her fingertips. She knows fine well that the blonde has nothing on underneath them and she wants nothing more than to rip them off her body. However, she isn't going to do anything Brittany isn't ready for.

"Can I take these off?" Santana questions, looking up at her slave who is peering down at her. Usually, she'd never be the one to pleasure her slave, and instead would have the slave pleasure her, but there's just something about Brittany that makes her want to break all the rules she set in place.

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany replies breathlessly without a moment of hesitation. It's all the confirmation Santana needs, and she begins to peel them down the blonde's long legs.

Once they're off and discarded somewhere on the floor along with their McDonalds wrappers and Brittany's top, Santana parts Brittany's thighs with her hands and begins to leave small tiny kisses on the insides of them. As she does so, she notices the way that Brittany's responding to her touches, and she can tell that they're turning the blonde on. She can see the glistening wetness already forming on Brittany's sex and the urge to lick it off is strong, but she controls herself as she doesn't want to scare her slave or do anything that Brittany wouldn't want her to. She'd never betray her trust like that.

Deciding to be a little bit more daring and playful, Santana trails her lips close to Brittany's sex and leaves open mouthed kisses around it. She even begins to take the smooth skin into her mouth and gently suck it before moving along and doing the same somewhere else. It's then, however, when she notices that something isn't quite right because although Brittany's body is responding to her touches in a positive way, Santana can tell by the way Brittany's hands are tightly bundled into fists and clenching at the sheets surrounding her that something isn't quite right.

Stopping her movements, Santana pushes herself up and sits back on her knees so that she can face Brittany who currently can't even look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Mistress." She hears her whisper in apology. "I-I've never done this before."

"I know you haven't, and that's okay." Santana reassures her, reaching out and taking Brittany's hand into her own before locking their fingers together. "It's also okay if you don't want me to continue what I was doing." She adds, bringing their hands up and kissing Brittany's knuckles in an attempt to calm her down. "You can tell me to stop, and I promise I won't get mad or upset with you."

Santana knows how important it is to make sure that Brittany has the final say in what happens between them tonight. Of course she would love to continue what she was doing and have Brittany writher beneath her all night, but if Brittany isn't comfortable with it then she doesn't want to continue. The Latina is pretty sure she'd die if she found out later on that Brittany wasn't ready for it, but she didn't think she could say no to stop it.

"I do want you to continue, Mistress." Brittany replies almost immediately. She loved the way Santana was making her feel and she thinks that she'd be crazy to stop it. She trusts Santana completely, and she wants to be able to share this with her. However, she's new to it all and lacks the experience, which worries her because she's sure that her Mistress has encountered so many more beautiful and experience women who have satisfied her. "I-I just don't want you to be disappointed when I can't please you in return."

"Britt, I have the same parts as you do." Santana states, not realizing what her slave is hinting at. "If you can please yourself, then you will be able to please me." When Brittany doesn't reply, the realization sets in for the brunette and her eyes widen. "You've never touched yourself, have you?" She asks, her face falling when she watches Brittany shake her head and grow embarrassed. "Hey, it's okay there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She reassures, leaning in and pecking her lips. "How about I help you learn what feels good for you?"

"What do you mean, Mistress?" Brittany tilts her head to the side curiously. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Well I know what I like." She begins to explain, squeezing Brittany's hand that she's holding. "So how about I do it to you, and we can see if you like it too?"

"I think that's a good idea." The blonde agrees after a moment of thought. "I trust you."

Those three words make Santana's heart soar, but she remains as calm as she can. The fact that Brittany trusts her with something like this just means so much to her, that she can't put into words how she feels about it. "If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me and I will." She tells her Slave. "Okay?"

"Okay."

When Santana is sure that Brittany is ready, she places one last kiss upon her lips before trailing her hands down the length of Brittany's thighs, and then back up again until they're resting on her hip bones. She then once again begins to press kisses on and around Brittany's sex, purposely avoiding her sensitive area for the moment. She just wants to get her slave comfortable again before doing anything major. She doesn't think it will take long though because with every kiss and touch, she can feel the blonde relaxing into the bed.

"You're so beautiful." Santana marvels in awe. "Do you want me to touch yo?."

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany almost whines. "Please."

Santana doesn't need any more confirmation than that and so she ever so slowly trails one of her fingers through Brittany's folds, coating it with the blonde's arousal. She repeats the motion a few times, allowing Brittany to get used to the feeling and when she's sure that she is, she gently begins to ease a finger inside.

"Is this okay, Britt?" She asks, noticing that Brittany has started to tense up again. "Do you want me to keep going."

"Yes, Mistress." Brittany nods, raising her hips in an attempt to feel more of her Mistress. "It feels so good."

The Latina presses a kiss to Brittany's forehead and begins to move her finger in and out of Brittany, curling it when it's all the way in. It takes a moment or two, but when Brittany begins to whimper and moan softly, and buck her hips in response, she can tell that the blonde beneath her is enjoying it as much as she is. The soft, innocent sounds that are escaping Brittany's lips are a big turn on for Santana, but she pushes those thoughts away because all she wants to focus on right now is Brittany, and finding a way on how to please her.

"Mistress..." Brittany breathlessly breathes out. "More... please."

At Brittany's request, Santana expertly slips another finger into Brittany, which makes the beautiful blonde moan loudly in satisfaction. Brittany's moans are like music to Santana's ears and so she continues to pump in and out of her at a steady pace, and each time she curls her fingers when she's inside the blonde, she feels Brittany's tight walls clench around them. She knows Brittany isn't going to last much longer.

With her thumb, Santana finds Brittany's clit and slowly begins to circle it. She watches hungrily as Brittany writhes beneath her, and her dominant side wants to take control completely and fuck Brittany senseless. She doesn't listen to that side of her brain though, and instead she slightly adds a bit more pressure to Brittany's clit and judging by the way Brittany digs her nails into her back, Santana assumes that she must really like it.

She feels Brittany's walls getting tighter around her fingers that are still moving at a steady pace inside of her, and she allows her eyes to travel down the length of Brittany's beautiful body, before casting them back up to look at her face. The sight of Brittany lying naked on her bed, with her hair spread out beneath her head is enough to make anyone's knees go weak. She truly is beautiful.

"Mistress..." Santana can tell from Brittany's uneven breaths, soft moans and groan, and parted lips that she's ready to go over the edge any time soon. "I feel funny."

"It's okay, Britt you're supposed to feel like that." Santana softly replies, nudging her nose lovingly against the blonde's. "I love being this close to you."

"I love it too, Mistress." Brittany moans out in response. "I feel like my body is going to explode."

Santana watches as Brittany's eyes screw shut, overwhelmed by all the different emotions and feelings flooding through her body. She continues her movements though, determined to finish what she started and to tip Brittany over the edge. "Relax and let go for me." She commands, adding slightly more pressure to Brittany's clit. "Come for me, Britt."

Seconds later Brittany cries out loudly, and her hips buck uncontrollably against Santana's fingers as she rides out her orgasm. As she does so, Santana uses her hand that isn't inside Brittany to hold her slave close to and continues to keep her fingers inside Brittany until she's finished. When the blonde finally does come down from her high, Santana collapses down onto the bed next to her, and Brittany immediately latches herself onto her side.

"Are you okay, Britt?" Santana asks as she tangles their legs together and pulls her slave closer to her. "Did that feel good?"

"It felt amazing, Mistress." Brittany answers shyly, the reality of what happened finally settling in for her. "Thank you for being my first."

/

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a long time, buuuuut hopefully this makes up for it? I promise that I'll begin to update more regularly if you guys promise to review it!

Let me all know what you think of this guys! I can't wait to read your reviews.


	14. Torn

When Brittany begins to stir awake from her peaceful slumber, the first thing she becomes aware of is the cool air that is currently beating down onto her bare back. She can feel that the blankets on the bed are pooled down at her waist and so she rolls herself over in the bed, in an attempt to snuggle down and get some warmth. However, when she feels her body collide with another, very familiar, body her ideas change and instead she cuddles into them, burying her face into the crook of their neck.

With the intention of not getting up any time soon, Brittany begins to feel herself drifting off back to sleep, but that all changes when she feels Santana's arms encircle her waist and pull their bodies closer to one another. Allowing her eyes to flutter open, Brittany remains still in her position, waiting to see what Santana's next move is going to be. She isn't that all surprised when she feels one of Santana's hands caress each curve of her body, or when she feels her begin to pepper kisses over her shoulder and neck.

"I know you're awake, Brittany." Santana's raspy voice sounds, filling the almost silent room. "You don't need to pretend to be asleep."

"I'm not pretending, Mistress." Brittany replies, a small smile beginning to grace her lips. "I'm just enjoying the moment."

Santana can't help but smile at the sincerity of her slave's words, and so she leans in and kisses her ever so softly. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of feeling Brittany's soft lips against her own, and so she kisses her again, but only this time with a bit more force. "How are you feeling today?" She asks, breaking the kiss and nuzzling her nose against the blondes. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Last night was amazing, it was everything that I ever imagined, thank you Mistress." Brittany admits, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks. "I love waking up next to you."

"I should be the one thanking you for allowing me to be you first." Santana tells her, her voice just above a whisper. "Your first time is supposed to be a special moment with someone you really care about." She adds, beginning to feel slightly guilty. She should never of assumed that Brittany wanted her first time to be with her, and she should have done everything within her power to make it even more special for her.

"It was everything I needed, and more, Mistress." Brittany confesses, her hands fumbling under the blankets until she finds Santana's hand to hold. "It's something I will never forget."

With the hand she isn't holding, Brittany feels Santana caress her cheek softly and she leans into the touch. There's just something about Santana that makes her melt, it's intoxicating and it's like she can't survive without it. It's obvious to Brittany that she has some sort of feelings for the Latina, but she doesn't know what they are. She's never been really good with words or expressing her feelings for that matter, but she wishes that she was so that she could understand what she's feeling towards Santana. She knows they're positive feelings because she always wants to be around Santana and do whatever it takes to keep her happy, she just isn't sure about how she's supposed to express them.

"You really are something special, Britt. I love..." She hesitates as she allows her sentence to trail off. She can't say what she's thinking, there's no way. "I love spending time with you." She eventually settles upon, squeezing the blonde's hand that she's holding.

"I love spending time with you too." Brittany replies, never missing a beat. "You're my favorite person that I've ever met."

"As are you." Santana replies, realizing that the two of them are sharing a very special moment. She's beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, Brittany shares the same feelings that she does. "We should probably get up soon, it's getting late."

Brittany pouts in response, but knows that her Mistress is right, she always is. "Time always seems to fly by when I'm with you, Mistress." Brittany comments as she reluctantly moves out of Santana's embrace, but when she sits up and realizes how cold it is, she quickly lies back down back into her Mistress' arms. "It's really cold, I think we should stay in bed."

"Britt we can't stay in bed all day." Santana chuckles. "I'll make you a deal though; I need to get up to use the bathroom anyway, so when I'm up I'll go and make us some breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, Mistress." Brittany nods her head in approval. "I like that plan."

"I thought you would." Santana pecks Brittany's lips before moving out of her hold and getting out of bed. "Try and not fall back asleep while I'm gone."

/

Around twenty minutes later, Santana returns back to the bedroom carrying a tray full of food, and struggles as she attempts to balance it between her hip and arm as she uses her other hand to open the bedroom door. Luckily for her, when she had gone downstairs to make them breakfast, she found Mike still in the kitchen making waffles for the rest of the slaves, and so she requested that he make some for her and Brittany too. Santana knew that Mike would definitely of made them some either way, and would have left them for them to heat up and have later, but she liked to show her authority every once in a while and actually ask her slaves, even the ones she trusts the most, to do things for her. While she was waiting on Mike making her food, she set to work on pouring herself two glasses of orange juice and two glasses of apple juice for both her and Brittany. Usually if it was just for herself then she would have picked one flavor and just poured the one cup, but recently she's noticed that Brittany struggles to choose between the two of them in the morning as they're both her favorites, and so she wants to spoil her today.

"Breakfast is served." Santana cheerily calls out as she enters the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind her. "I got us waffles, apple juice and orange juice."

When Santana doesn't hear Brittany reply straight away, the Latina looks over to the bed and can't help but smile when she finds Brittany snuggled up on her side of the bed fast asleep. She knew that when she left Brittany lying in bed that she was probably going to fall back asleep because she still looked very tired when she woke up, and so instead of waking her, Santana takes a few moments to simply stare at her, focussing on how beautiful and content she looks right now.

After deciding that she's stared enough at her slave, Santana finishes crossing the bedroom floor and places the tray she's carrying onto the nightstand so that she can climb onto the bed without spilling anything. She does just that, but instead of sitting on an empty space on the bed and gently shaking Brittany awake, Santana places either one of her hands on each side of Brittany's pillow, and by supporting her upper body she leans down and kisses Brittany's lips softly. She allows her lips to linger for a moment before repeating the action, and when she does it for the fifth time, she feels Brittany respond.

When Brittany begins to kiss her back, Santana tries to pull away, fully intent on the two of them eating breakfast and making out afterwards. However, when she feels Brittany tiredly grab onto her shirt, balling the fabric up into her fists in an attempt to keep her closer, she grins into the kiss and happily obliges. Instead of staying in the position that they're in though, Santana moves her body so that she's straddling Brittany's blanket covered stomach, bringing them closer together.

Brittany opens her eyes for the first time since waking up when she feels the sudden weight on her stomach, but she's pleasantly surprised when she finds her Mistress on top of her. She continues to kiss her, loving the feeling of Santana's lips on her own and Santana's tongue in her mouth, and brings her hands to rest on her Mistress' hips, squeezing them gently. She feels Santana's lower half rock against her stomach as she does this, and it makes Brittany wish that she could have her Mistress close to her like this all the time.

"We should probably eat breakfast." Santana mumbles against Brittany's lips after a few moments, but doesn't make an effort to move from her. "Before it gets cold." She adds when she feels Brittany begin to kiss her again, instead of slowing down their actions.

Brittany pouts as she begins to pull away from Santana because she really doesn't want to stop what they're doing, but she knows that she still needs to listen to her Mistress and do what she says. She keeps her hands resting upon Santana's hips, waiting for her to move, but when she doesn't Brittany realizes it's because Santana doesn't want to stop what they're doing either. "Is eating breakfast optional, Mistress?" Brittany challenges, quirking her eyebrow. "Or is it a command?"

Santana grins when she hears the flirtatious hint in Brittany's voice, happy that her slave is comfortable with acting in this way towards her. "Depends on how hungry you are." She quips back, raising her hips off Brittany as she begins to tug the blanket down her body. "Because I think I've just found something else to eat."

Brittany watches with wide eyes as Santana tugs the rest of the blanket from her body, and toss it to the other side of the bed. Once Brittany is fully naked, Santana takes a moment to allow her eyes to hungrily roam over her body. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of staring at Brittany's perfect body. She pulls her slave in for a chaste kiss before beginning to slowly kiss all the way down her body. She starts at her lips, then her jaw, then her neck and so on, ensuring that all of her slave's pale skin is being covered in her open mouthed kisses.

Santana crawls down the bed as she leaves her mark on Brittany, and when she finally gets comfortable, she carefully parts Brittany's legs and settles herself in between them. She would never admit it out loud, but the sight in front of her is something like from a dream, and all she wants to do is dive right in and get to work. However, she's got more self control than that and refrains from doing so. Brittany is new to all of this, and still has a hard time trusting people. Santana would never want to betray her trust like that.

"You okay Britt?" She asks, tearing her eyes away from Brittany's glistening sex to look up at the bright blue pair of eyes that are staring down at her. "Do you want me to do this."

"Uh-huh." Brittany nods in confirmation, her breath heavy. She never realized how much kissing the right person could turn her on. "W-We can stop if I ask to, right Mistress?"

"Of course." Santana replies. "If you feel uncomfortable at any point, you just need to tell me to stop and I will. I promise."

Brittany knows that Santana's telling the truth. Santana would never lie to her or hide anything from her, so she has got no reason not to trust her. Brittany's pretty sure that she would always trust Santana with her life because so far, all Santana ever does has shown her love and kindness. "I trust you, Mistress." She eventually says, but not before she reaches down and takes a hold of one of Santana's hands. Her Mistress replies by locking their fingers together, and it makes Brittany feel even more safer than before.

Santana allows Brittany to take a moment to prepare herself, and when she feels that the blonde is relaxed and ready she slowly leans in and begins to press kisses along the sensitive skin of the inside of the thighs. She can tell that Brittany is already aroused and wet, but Santana wants to spend just a little bit more time making her feel good. She wants Brittany to learn that sex is a good thing and is enjoyable, not something that she should ever fear. Purposely, she takes a piece of Brittany's soft skin between her teeth and sucks on it before releasing it with a loud 'pop'. The dark red mark that it leaves on the inside of Brittany's thigh makes her smirk, and she does the same to the other side. She wants Brittany to remember who was down here and made her feel so good every time she saw the marks.

When she feels that Brittany is ready for the next step, Santana goes in further and begins to kiss softly down Brittany's sex, being careful not to part her lips. It's something that she's wanted to do ever since she settled between the blonde's legs, but she doesn't want to startle her by moving too quickly through this. Instead, she kisses up and down them and while she does so, she runs her thumb over the top of Brittany's hand that she's holding to calm her nerves.

It doesn't take long before Santana begins to hear small noises of enjoyment escape Brittany's mouth, and she smiles against the blonde's sex, satisfied that Brittany is enjoying herself. Once she's certain that Brittany is ready for the next step, she uses her free hand to part the blonde's folds gently before slowly dipping her tongue in for the first time. She presses her tongue against the right ring of opening at Brittany's centre, stopping herself from going any further in case Brittany doesn't want her to, but when she feels the blonde move her hips encouragingly, Santana goes in a bit deeper.

Nudging Brittany's clit a couple of times with her nose, Santana removes her tongue from Brittany's entrance, grinning when she hears her slave's whimper of disapproval as she does so. It's not long before her tongue is making contact with the blonde's sex again, but this time she spends her time focussing on flicking her tongue across Brittany's clit, not missing the way the blonde's hips seem to buck each time she does it.

"M-Mistress..." Brittany breathlessly moans. "Feels so good."

Hearing that Brittany is enjoying herself makes Santana feel good, and so she decides to try something new. Instead of only using her tongue, Santana continues to flick her tongue across Brittany's clit but also slips one of her fingers inside Brittany's entrance. The blonde moans loudly at that, but she's far from protesting and Santana stills her movements for a moment, allowing the blonde to get used to them. After giving her slave a moment, Santana begins to very slowly move her finger in and out, and while she is doing so she allows her lips to wrap around Brittany's sensitive bud and suck on it gently.

The loud moan that escapes from Brittany's mouth is enough to encourage Santana to continue, and so she adds another finger into Brittany's entrance. The feeling of that, along with the feeling of Santana sucking on her clit is enough to drive Brittany wild and her hips uncontrollably buck upwards into her Mistress. Santana responds to this by increasing her paces and sucking even harder on Brittany's clit, wanting the blonde to feel as much pleasure as possible.

When Brittany's breathing begins to get heavier and she begins to pant harder, Santana knows that she's close to letting go. She stops sucking on her clit, and instead starts circling it with her tongue instead, which elicits a high squeak from Brittany's mouth. The sounds that the blonde is making is like music to the Latina's ears, and it spurs her on to continue pleasuring her slave. She's not going to lie, she's incredibly turned on right now, but the sight in front of her is enough to stop her from thinking about herself. She's never witnessed a more beautiful sight than the one before her eyes right now.

"Let go for me, Britt." Santana commands, her mouth still moving against the blonde's sex. "It's okay, cum for me."

It only takes a few more seconds before Brittany falls completely undone, and Santana feels Brittany's walls tighten around her fingers. She removes her mouth from Brittany's centre so that she can watch the beautiful blonde beneath her ride out her orgasm, but she keeps her fingers inside of her, slowing down her movements. She eventually stills them when Brittany collapses back down onto the bed, panting heavily and when she does so, Santana slowly pulls them out and crawls back up the bed.

As soon as her back hits the mattress, Santana feels Brittany curl up into her side immediately. She can feel Brittany's legs shake against her own and can feel the goosebumps raised on her arms and so the Latina opens up her arms, and envelops her in them. She allows Brittany to rest her head on her chest, and once she's satisfied that they're both comfortable, Santana grabs the blanket that had been discarded earlier and drapes it over them both. Santana knows that it's her job as a Mistress to ensure that her slave is comfortable and safe, and so she's willing to lie like this with Brittany for as long as it takes for her to feel normal again.

While they're lying there, Santana takes the opportunity to run her fingertips up and down the length of the blonde's bare back in an attempt to soothe her. She can tell that it's working when she feels Brittany tighten her arms around her waist and snuggle further into her. She kisses the blonde head of hair in front of her lovingly, and then tightens her hold on Brittany, making her feel even more safe than before.

To Brittany, it feels like she's only been lying in her Mistress' arms for a couple of minutes, when in reality it's been fifteen before she begins to move. She slowly rolls off of her Mistress' body, immediately missing the warmth and comfort it provides, and sits up, stretching her arms high above her head. She knows that the blanket has now pooled down to her waist and that her whole body is on show, but she doesn't care. She likes the feeling of Santana's eyes staring hungrily at her, it makes her feel good.

Speaking of hungry, Brittany hears her stomach grumble and she looks around the room, spotting the breakfast that Santana brought up earlier still sitting on the nightstand. Reaching over, she grabs one of the waffles on the plate, noticing that it's cold, but brings it to her mouth anyway. She doesn't think that it's that big of a deal that it's cold because Santana went to a lot of trouble to make her breakfast and she doesn't want to disappoint her.

"Britt don't eat that." Santana tells her gently, bringing her hand up to take a hold of Brittany's wrist in an attempt to stop her. "They won't taste good now."

"I know, but it's okay, Mistress." Brittany replies with a small shrug. "You took the time to make them, and I don't want them to go to waste."

"Brittany, no." Santana says a little bit more firmly. She can't imagine herself eating them, so she doesn't want Brittany eating them either. "Let's get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, Mistress." Brittany nods her head, liking the idea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The brunette smiles, sitting up in the bed. "Now give me a kiss before we start getting ready."

Brittany is more than happy to oblige to Santana's request and so she crawls back into her lap, wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her softly. She doesn't think she will ever get tired of kissing Santana because her lips are so soft and she's always so gentle. Brittany also loves the funny feeling that she gets in the pit of her stomach whenever she kisses her too. It's like it's magical.

Once they part, Brittany gracefully climbs off the bed, but then freezes. The clothes that she was wearing last night are dirty and have been scattered all around Santana's bedroom, so she's got nothing to wear. However, she thinks that Santana must be reading her mind because the Latina gently takes hold of her wrist and guides her into her walk-in closet.

"You can wear my clothes today." She tells Brittany as she begins to grab some underwear for her slave. "They'll look good on you."

Brittany just smiles, feeling so important that Santana wants her to wear her clothes.

/

Brittany thinks that going out for breakfast with Santana is one of her favorite things to do because it always seems to make Santana more relaxed than usual, which in turn makes her more happier and care free. They spend just over an hour and a half at their local diner, with Brittany tackling a huge plate of pancakes with a chocolate milkshake and Santana opting for a smaller portion with a cup of black coffee. It's nice, and Brittany talks to Santana about absolutely everything that comes to mind and as a result, she learns a lot about her Mistress.

She learns that Santana's favorite color is red. But not a bright red. A dark red. Like blood. (Santana's words, not Brittany's). She also learns that Santana's favorite hobby is arguing with people, and that the Latina thinks it will always be her favorite since it has been ever since she was a little girl. Brittany can understand why that's Santana's favorite because she's seen her argue with people before and she has to admit, it is very scary.

She learns a lot more about Santana, and she thinks that Santana has probably learned a lot about her too because with every question she asked her Mistress, Santana asked one in return. Brittany knows that her memory isn't the greatest, but she thinks that she's never going to forget anything she learns about the Latina because she's so fascinating.

Brittany feels that after the events that occurred last night and this morning, that she now feels a lot more closer to Santana that she felt before. The blonde is sure that now, they share a connection that runs a lot deeper than her just being Santana's slave, and Santana being her Mistress. However, that confuses her because she's positive that since Santana bought her as a slave, it's the only reason Santana would want her. Still though, Brittany is confused about her feelings and she thinks she should probably speak to the Latina about them. She just doesn't know how to. She's scared that she shouldn't be feeling what she is, and that if she tells Santana about them then she'll grow angry at her. She just doesn't know what to do. Her thoughts and feelings are confusing for her.

However, there is one thing that doesn't confuse her and that's that she trusts Santana more than anyone else in the world, and despite only knowing her for a short period of time, that she wants to be with her at all times. She hates it when they're spending time a part, like right now, because that's when she realizes just how dull her life is without Santana in it. She wishes she could always be by Santana's side.

Currently, she's sitting in the living room with the television on. She doesn't know exactly what's on the television because truth be told, she's not watching it. She's just got it on for background noise because she's bored and lonely. She never really realized how boring it was being a personal slave because now that Santana isn't around, she's got nothing to do. She wishes that her Mistress had at least left her something to do.

Deciding that she's going to read instead of lounge about all day, Brittany stands up from her comfortable spot on the couch and begins to make her way through the house to Santana's study. She's usually not allowed in Santana's study when she's on her own, but the Latina doesn't mind if it's so that she can pick a book from the library that she has in there. She understands why Santana doesn't want her in there, since it's where the brunette does all of her work from home, so she thinks it's a pretty fair deal.

Pushing the door open to Santana's study, Brittany heads straight towards the back wall which is lined with hundreds of books. She wants to eventually read them all, and so she doesn't give much thought into the one she picks off the shelf. She seems happy with it, so she tucks it under her arm and turns to walk out of the room. However, when she turns to leave, she notices that Santana's computer is still on, which is strange because Santana never forgets to turn it off. Brittany knows for a fact that her Mistress has a lot of important information on their and so she always makes sure that it's locked or turned off before leaving it unattended.

Luckily for Brittany, she's seen Santana lock her computer thousands of times, and so she decides to do it for her. She dances over towards the desk to do it, but as she reaches it she freezes, finally realizing what's on the screen. Staring back at her is her sister's Facebook profile page. She stares at it dumbly for a few seconds, squinting at it in confusion. She doesn't understand why this would even be here.

She tares her eyes away from the computer screen and looks around the desk, her gaze then fixing upon an open notebook. She squints, trying to read it, but fails because the writing in it isn't very neat. Some of it is, and she recognizes that writing to be Santana's, but she has no idea who else has written in it. She decides to focus a bit more on her Mistress writing, and she feels her breath catch in her throat when she realizes that she's been writing notes about her family. She just doesn't understand why Santana would do any of this, or what she would gain from it.

 _'Puck went to visit the family in Arizona'_

When Brittany reads the line, mouthing the words as she does so, she can feel the anger rising within her. Why would Puck be visiting her family, and why would Santana be writing about it? Most importantly, why was she never told about any of this? She left her family in the past and although she sometimes missed them, she rarely every thought about them now that she was happy with Santana.

Brittany has felt hurt before. She's felt humiliated. She's felt unloved. She's felt unwanted. However, anger is something that she very rarely ever feels, and so she doesn't know what she's supposed to do. She doesn't even know who she's angry at. She wants to be angry at her family, for giving her away in the first place and for somehow still being able to be a part of her life. She wants to be angry at Santana for going behind her back and looking them up. She also wants to be angry at Puck for going to meet them, especially since he was supposed to be her friend. She doesn't think she can trust him anymore, which upsets her because she really did like him.

A thud coming from upstairs makes Brittany jump and she remembers that she's not alone in the house today. It snaps her out of her thoughts and she sighs loudly, not knowing what to do. She kind of wants to sit at Santana's desk until she comes home, reading all of the information that's in front of her, but at the same time she doesn't because she knows that it would be wrong to do so and she would most definitely be punished for it. She also doesn't know if she actually wants to know what it says because deep down, she knows that her family have never particularly liked her, so she doubts that they even care about her now. She's kind of made peace with that, but she doesn't want to open up old wounds. That would just be silly.

Still though, she'd be lying if she said she'd never dreamed about going back home to live with them. Back to her old life where she existed, never lived. Those were the simpler times, she thinks.

Deciding that she needs some space, Brittany pushes herself away from the desk, creating some distance between it and herself. She runs her fingers through her long golden hair and then places her hands on her hips, exhaling loudly. Just as she does that, the door to the study opens and Puck walks in carrying a plate of food. As soon as he spots her, the pair of them freeze in their places, but Puck is able to compose himself quickly and shoots a smile at the blonde.

"Hey, Brittany." He greets casually, taking a couple of steps closer to her. "How you doing?"

Brittany continues to stare at the man in front of her, not sure how she should respond. She can't believe that he, someone who she considers a good friend and someone who is supposed to protect her could knowingly act like everything was okay between them. She wants to shout at him, but when she opens her mouth to do so, she can't get any words out. She also doesn't want to even look at him, but she can't seem to cast her gaze anywhere else. It's like her body is completely frozen.

"Brittany?" He repeats again. "Are you okay?"

The blonde swallows the lump in her throat and then narrows in her gaze on the man in front of her. "What's this?" She states, pointing in the direction of the computer and notebook. She continues to stare at Puck expectantly, waiting for an answer but when she doesn't receive one, she snaps. "Answer me!"

"Wow Brittany, calm down." Puck holds his hands up defensively, a small chuckle escaping his lips. His actions only make Brittany angrier because she can tell that he's not taking it seriously at all. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" She repeats, practically growling. "This is _my_ life we're talking about here!"

"Britta-"

"No!" Brittany cuts him off, not wanting to hear his excuses. "I trusted you! I felt comfortable with you! I felt like I could tell you anything, but now that I think about it. I don't even know what I was thinking!"

Brittany thinks that her words must have some kind of effect on Puck because she watches as the expression on his face falls, and he actually looks quite sad. Usually she'd feel bad for making someone feel bad, but today she doesn't care. He made her sad first, so it's only fair that she can do the same without feeling guilty about it. Deciding that she doesn't want to be in the same room as Puck any longer, she tries to walk past him, but doesn't get very far because he reaches out in desperation and grabs Brittany by the wrist, preventing her from moving.

"Let go of me!" She demands, doing her best to jerk her wrist out of his firm grip. "I said let go!"

"Listen to me, please!" He demands, his voice full of desperation. "We were doing it to protect you!"

"We?" Brittany repeats. "Who is we?"

"Santana and I." He reveals. "We were worried your family were trying to get you back, we were looking out for you!"

Brittany doesn't know if she should believe what she's hearing. Why would her family even want her back when they were the ones to sell her in the first place? Did they miss her? Did they regret what they had done? Did they really want her back? She had so many questions. So many questions that only they'd know the answers too. She doesn't understand why Santana and Puck didn't tell her anything about this. It concerns her so they should have told her, and it hurts her knowing that they would've kept it a secret from her if she never came across the notes.

She has no control over her life.

She thought that she was slowly regaining some of the control over her life since coming to live with Santana, but what Brittany is realizing is that she isn't at all. She's Santana's slave, and she always will be just that. She's never going to be able to freely speak her mind whenever she wants to. She's never going to be able to do whatever she wants without asking permission to do so first. She always thought that living with Santana was a great thing, but what she thinks now is that it's not great. It's only an improvement from her last situation.

/

As Quinn sits in her living room, she curiously watches her best friend sitting opposite her, observing her every move and expression. Santana's been sitting in her house for just over an hour now and although they're supposed to be discussing important business for work, Quinn can tell that her best friend hasn't taken in anything she's said. Anyone who knows Santana would be able to tell that this isn't her usual behavior, especially when it comes to work. She's one of the most driven and ambitious people that Quinn has ever met, so she knows that there's definitely something playing on the Latina's mind.

"Rachel!" Quinn calls to get the attention of her slave who is currently sitting in the corner. "Can you please go upstairs to your bedroom?"

"Of course, Mistress." Rachel nods before getting up from her seat and scurrying off out of the room.

As soon as the door closes, Quinn knows it's time to get down to business and talk to Santana. When she casts her gaze back onto the brunette she can see that she's still too caught up in her own thoughts to actually pay attention to what's going on around her. She thinks about leaving her best friend for awhile, but decides against it when she guesses that if she did that, she'd be waiting for her for hours.

"Santana!" She calls, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts and smiles when she sees her practically jump from her seat on the couch. "What's going on with you?"

"Huh, what?" She grunts, turning her head to face her friend. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seem it." Quinn states with a slight smirk. "Now tell me what's up? Is this about Brittany?" Santana doesn't reply verbally but when she sees the shy smile form upon Santana's lips, she knows that she's hit the nail on the head. "What's been happening?"

"Uh well, I guess you could say things have progressed?" She answers, more than states. "Last night and this morning, well we..." She trails off, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. She usually isn't like this, but instead is very open when it comes to talking about her sexual experiences, but for some reason it's different with Brittany. She doesn't want to share the details with anyone but the blonde herself, it was a special and private moment and she would rather keep it that way.

"Oh my god, you slept with her!" Quinn excitedly concludes, practically jumping off the couch as she does so. "That's a great improvement!"

"Well, we didn't exactly sleep with one another." Santana mumbles, picking at a loose thread on her jeans as she does so. "I mean, we kind of did, but didn't?"

"What does that even mean, Santana?" The blonde presses for more information. "You either slept with her or you didn't. It's as simple as that."

"I pleasured her." She reveals, keeping her eyes trained on her hands, afraid that if she looks up at her best friend she'll see the disappointed look on her face. "She didn't do anything to me."

When Quinn hears Santana's confession, her eyes widen in surprise. She knows how sexually frustrated her best friend can get, so it comes as a great shock to her that she'd willingly pleasure someone else and be fine with getting nothing in return for it. She guesses that shows that Santana is maturing, however, she knows that it's not a good example for a Mistress to set. Why should she pleasure her slave and not get anything in return? It doesn't make any sense.

"You know that's not a good example to be setting to your slave." She states matter of factly. "If any other Master or Mistress found out about this, they'd have the best time making fun of you for it. Not to mention the fact that now Brittany will think that you can pleasure her all the time and she doesn't need to do it back, that's not right."

"I know that!" Santana snaps back quickly. "I just... it doesn't really bother me if that's what Brittany thinks. I pleasured her because that's what I wanted to do. I didn't want anything in return from her."

"Of course." Quinn rolls her eyes, not fully believing her best friend. "What's next then for the two of you?"

"I don't know." Santana admits honestly with a small shrug. "I love her, and it's beginning to hurt having to treat her like a slave all of the time. I know it's hurting her too. I can see it."

"You bought her to be a slave." The blonde reminds her. "It's her job."

"I don't know if that's what I want her for anymore." The brunette reveals. "I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with her, and I don't want something like that ruining it."

"I understand what you're saying." Quinn nods, despite not agreeing with it. "However, you know how it is Santana. If you give Brittany her freedom, then she's more likely to run away from you at the first opportunity she gets."

"I don't think she will." Santana disagrees. "She's not like that."

"How naive are you?" The blonde can't help but laugh. "Once they get the chance to run, you'll never see them again." She adds bitterly. "They act like they love you, but it's only because they've got no one else."

Santana doesn't want to believe Quinn. In fact she wants to tell her to shut up and mind her own business, but she can't. The words keep playing in her head and she doesn't know how to stop them.

/

When Santana returns home, all she wants to do is go upstairs to her bedroom and spend some quality time with Brittany. Her conversation with Quinn is still heavily playing on her mind, but she doesn't care about it right now. She still wants to forget about the world for a little while with Brittany in her arms. However, she quickly realizes that she's not going to get her wish because as soon as she steps outside of her car, she sees Puck sprinting over to her and she knows that something must be wrong.

"Puck what's wrong?" She questions immediately, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Is there something wrong with the business?"

"The business is fine." He reveals, causing Santana to relax slightly. "It's Brittany."

"Brittany?" Her eyes grow wide. "What about Brittany?"

"She found out about our research." He answers in one breath, bowing his head in shame. "She found out about her family, and she's pissed."

"What? How did she find that out?!" Santana practically screeches. "Where is she?"

"I was in the study doing more research and I left for a couple of minutes to make some food." He explains. "When I came back she was in there, and had basically put all the pieces of information together herself."

"You're an idiot!" The Latina snaps as she begins to panic. She's worried about Brittany. There was a reason that she wasn't told about any of the research they were doing on her family, and it was because they were worried about her reaction. She did plan on telling Brittany about it eventually, but she didn't want her to find out this way. "I told you to be careful!"

Without saying anything else, Santana marches into her home and makes her way directly to her study, ignoring the greetings and questions she's receiving from her other slaves. The only thing that's on her mind right now is Brittany. Nothing else matters right now. When she reaches the doorway to her study, she freezes at the sight in front of her. Brittany is sitting at the desk with her head in her hands, and Santana can tell by the way her shoulders are moving up and down ever so slightly that it's obvious she's crying. Her heart breaks at the sight. This is her fault.

"Britt..." She calls out, breaking the silence in the room. She waits a minute, but sighs when Brittany doesn't lift her head. She knows that the blonde has heard her due to her jumping at the sound of her voice. "Britt, look at me."

Santana counts to ten, waiting for Brittany to look at her but it never happens. She stays there with her head in her hands, and so Santana decides to try again because despite Brittany being upset, she's still her slave and should be listening to her commands.

"Brittany." Santana says more firmly this time. "I'm telling you to do something, now look at me."

It takes another seven seconds, but Brittany finally looks up and when she does, Santana can't help but gasp. Blue eyes meet brown eyes, and Santana can see the change in her slave's. They're not the gentle sky blue they usually are. They're hard and cold, and she has to admit, she's slightly intimidated by them.

"You know better than to go through my things, Brittany." Santana says, feeling the need to assert her dominance. She doesn't know why she feels like she needs to, she thinks it's the mixture of Quinn's words and the fact that Brittany has blatantly disrespected her. "You're going to have to be punished for this. I want you to stand up, bend over this desk and let me spank you twenty times, okay?"

"No." Brittany replies, her voice cold and emotionless. "No." She repeats. "You don't get to do that."

"Excuse me?" Santana asks in disbelief, not really sure if she's hearing her slave correctly. She also doesn't miss how it's the first time ever that Brittany hasn't called her Mistress, and she decides to ignore how upset that makes her. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Brittany, and I'm a human being." She answers. "A human that you're supposed to love and care for!" She adds, the anger becoming clear in her voice. "I have thoughts, and I have feelings and I have opinions! I have a heart that loves and trusts too much, which is obviously something you don't have!"

As Brittany's anger rises, Santana can feel her own anger rise because she knows what Brittany is saying about her is true. She's also growing angry because her slave is downright disrespecting her, and she can just imagine Quinn's smug smirk telling her 'I told you so' if she were to ever find out about this incident. She thinks that she should of probably have listened to her best friend more now. Quinn's usually right about everything.

"You have five seconds to get yourself bent across that desk!" She hisses through gritted teeth. "You will receive twenty spanks for going through my stuff, another twenty for disrespecting me, and then you will go there to your room and stay there until I want to see you. Are we clear?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, Santana. I'm not doing that." Brittany shakes her head, refusing to move from her spot. "You don't get to treat me like this." She tells her confidently. "You don't get to make me feel all of these confusing feelings for you, then go behind my back and visit my family, and then act as if everything is okay. It's not fair!"

Santana's speechless. She doesn't know what she's supposed to say because no slave of hers has ever stood up to her like this before. On one hand she wants to applaud her for being so brave, but on the other she wants to punish her so that she can reinforce who is really in charge. She decides that the second one is the option that she will always choose and so she marches over to her desk and opens up the middle drawer, pulling out Brittany's contract.

"YOU signed this Brittany!" She waves it in her face tauntingly. "YOU belong to ME!"

"Just because I belong to you, doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want to me!" Brittany snaps, raising her voice at the brunette. "You can't control me!"

"If I can't control you, then you can make a decision." Santana finally says after a moment of thought. She can see that they're getting nowhere with their argument, so she decides to give the blonde an ultimatum. She wants to put Quinn's theory to the test; that if she offers her slave freedom that she'll take it and run. She doesn't think Brittany will though. After all, she's got nowhere to go. "You can either take your punishment or you can leave. It's your choice."

Santana was so sure that Brittany would never leave that she was willing to put money on it. So when Brittany stands up, snatches the contract from her and rips it up, and then storm out of the room. She feels her heart shatter.

/

All mistakes are mine.

Sorry for taking so long to update, life is busy. I'll try not to leave it so long until the next one.

Left it on a bit of a cliffhanger so can't wait to hear what you guys thought of it.

Ps I dedicate this update to Abigail, the most bitter bitch I know.


	15. Home Doesn't Feel Like Home Anymore

Brittany's always thought that she's felt lonely before. When she was first sold to her first Master, she thought that one of the feelings that she had felt had been loneliness. When she had then been sold onto William, she had felt the same feeling and just assumed that she was feeling lonely once more. She thinks that it wasn't a bad guess because surely anyone in her situation would feel lonely given the circumstances? However, now as she walks the deserted streets of Lima alone, Brittany realizes that the aching empty feeling in her chest is loneliness, and she's never ever felt like this before. To her, it feels like someone has just reached into her chest and ripped her heart out, and she doesn't know where she's going or what she's supposed to do. It doesn't help matters that it's really cold outside and she's guessing from the dark grey clouds forming above her head, that it's going to start raining soon.

She feels silly for storming out of Santana's home without a jacket or a jumper, but there's no way she's going to allow herself to go back for one because if she did, that would just be reinforcing the idea to everyone that she relies on Santana, and she doesn't want to do that anymore. She's sure that she must be able to find another way to keep warm, she's just going to have to think a bit outside of the box. She doesn't think it can be that difficult though, because she's seen a documentary about people surviving outside and they made it out to be quite easy.

As she continues her walk, Brittany tries to process the events of what happened in her head. She tries to start from the beginning, but it's too difficult for her to do right now. Everything is a mess in her head and she doesn't understand what she's supposed to do about it. She's angry, she's frightened and she's scared. At the best of times, she hates feeling any one of these emotions, so now that she's feeling all three at once, it's really overwhelming for her. She wants to kind of just sit down and cry for a while, but she knows she can't do that right now. If anyone were to see her they'd probably look at her funny.

Brittany doesn't know Lima very well, and even though it's not a big town at all, it still confuses her. She doesn't really know where she's going because she's never been given the opportunity to explore it before. Instead, she's only ever visited places that Santana or Puck have wanted to take her to before. Since there's no one about to ask for directions, Brittany decides that because it's getting dark, her best option is to continue walking until she finds somewhere that offers her a little bit of shelter.

Luckily, it doesn't take long for Brittany to find somewhere to stop for a while. She comes across a park bench which has been placed under the shelter of two trees, and Brittany thinks that this is the perfect time to stop because she's sure she already felt a drop of rain hit her arm a couple of minutes ago. As soon as Brittany sits down onto the bench, she regrets it because now that she's not moving, her whole body feels as if it's freezing and she becomes even more aware of the cold air nipping at her exposed skin. She brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them tightly, resting her chin upon them as she does so, and that's when she begins to notice the small goosebumps raise upon her arms.

She wishes that she knew what she's supposed to do, but she doesn't. Now that she thinks about it, Brittany realizes that she's never really had to survive on her own before. She understands that she's had to go through a lot, and some of it has been things that no one should ever have to go through, but now that she thinks about it, she guesses that she could have had it a lot worse than she did. When she lived with her parents, they weren't very affectionate and it was clear that she wasn't their priority, but they were nice enough to provide her with a roof over her head and somewhere warm to live. She guesses that her old Master done that too, as well as Will and even though she lived in constant fear at both their houses, she guesses that it was better than outside in the cold. Now though, she realizes that she doesn't have anyone else to turn to.

When she thinks about living with Santana, it doesn't take long for Brittany to realize that there was a huge difference in living with her than living with anyone else. It was made very clear to her from day one that Santana, for the most part, always did her best to care for her at all times. Santana wasn't perfect, Brittany knew that, but what Brittany also knew was that Santana tried to be perfect for her and that thought alone makes her heart hurt. She then begins to think about how Puck had said that he and Santana were trying to protect her by doing their research and she furrows her eyebrows in thought as she tries to figure out what they could mean by that.

Brittany doesn't think she's got anything to be protect from.

She was happy with the way everything had been going with Santana. She always woke up happy and she always went to sleep happy. She doesn't understand why Santana would feel the need to change anything about it, especially since Brittany knew for certain that Santana felt the same way that she did every morning and evening.

As her mind travels to the argument that she had with Santana, Brittany can't help but cringe at it. Upon reflection, she knew that she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and got defensive with Santana until she had heard her out, and she begins to feel incredibly guilty about it. She remembers the way that Santana's face fell when she stood up to her and stopped calling her Mistress, and she can't even think about what Santana's face looked like when she ripped up her contract because it's too painful for her to imagine.

She shouldn't of treated Santana like the way she did, Brittany knows that. However, Brittany also knows that Santana had no right to speak to her the way that she did. So she's still angry at her about that. It's all so confusing.

When the rain begins to fall, Brittany thinks about how easy it would be for her to run back home and to apologize to Santana. She wants to go and do that, so that she can be wrapped up in her warm embrace and be protected from the outside world. However, then she remembers all the mean things she said and guesses that there's no way Santana would want her back now.

So, with nowhere else to go, Brittany cuddles her knees tighter, hoping that the rain will eventually stop.

/

As Santana paces her bedroom floor for what seems like the one millionth time, she sighs loudly in frustration and uses all of her willpower to stop herself from throwing her phone, which she's clutching tightly in her left hand, across the room. She's been trying to figure out what she's supposed to do ever since Brittany left, and so far she's come up with nothing. She never thought that it would come to this, because she was so certain that Brittany was going to stay. Never in a million years did Santana think Brittany was going to walk out on her, she thought that she was offering an empty threat when she told Brittany that she could leave. She thought that once the words had left her lips, Brittany would be scared by them and submit to her, but she was wrong.

She made the biggest mistake of her life, and she can't even begin to describe the pain she has in her hear from watching Brittany tare up her contract and walk out on her.

Santana checks the time on her phone and curses to herself when she notices that Brittany has been out on her own for just over an hour now, and that alone begins to make her panic. Santana isn't really sure how the time managed to escape past her so quickly. She knows that she stood frozen in her spot for a while when Brittany initially left, but now she's angry at herself for wasting so much time and not going out to find her. She doesn't care if Brittany is still angry and upset with her, she's not having her walk around the streets of Lima alone at night. She's aware that Brittany isn't familiar with the area, and the last thing she wants is for the blonde to get lost or for her to meet someone that she shouldn't. Santana isn't stupid. She knows that there are people out there, like her brother, who lurk the streets at night, and she doesn't think she'd ever be able to live with herself if anything happened to Brittany.

She's not going to let that happen.

Looking out the window, Santana sees that it's raining and this makes her panic even more because she knows for a fact that Brittany left without a jacket and she also doesn't like the idea of Brittany being outside in that weather. She's skinny enough as it is, and so Santana knows that there's a higher chance of her catching a cold or something worse, like hypothermia.

Santana knows she needs to go and save Brittany, and so she slips on the closest pair of trainers she can find and pulls on the first jacket she grabs from her cupboard before hurrying down the stairs and out the door. There's a part of her mind that thinks that she should still be angry at Brittany for disrespecting her, but what Santana realizes is that she can't be angry at Brittany. Not when she could be in trouble

Santana keeps her eyes peeled at all times for Brittany as she practically jogs down the streets of Lima. She does her best at thinking of places that she took Brittany, thinking there's more chance of the blonde going to somewhere familiar to her, but she grows angry at herself as her mind draws a blank. She can't think of anything. All that she can think about is how Brittany could be in trouble and it would be all her fault if she is. She hates herself for pushing Brittany to the point of running away.

With her phone in her hand, Santana quickly unlocks it and tries to phone Brittany. She thinks that she will have her phone with her because it's something Brittany never forgets to carry about with her. However, her heart sinks when the phone doesn't even ring and it goes straight to voicemail, and it only makes the Latina panic even more. She doesn't know if Brittany has rejected her call or if her phone is dead, but she's got a feelings that it's more likely to be the first option. Brittany always remembers to charge her phone because it's something they'd do together every night before bed.

Santana picks up the pace of her jog, and as she does so, she thinks about the argument she and Brittany had. Now that she thinks about it, she knows that she was in the wrong. Brittany really didn't have any right to be punished for what she found out, and Santana doesn't even know why she though she should have been. Her mind was just so clouded with Quinn's words that she wasn't thinking clearly. Still, that isn't an excuse though, and all she wants to do is apologize to Brittany for the way that she acted towards her. She doesn't even care about the fact that Brittany blatantly disrespected her or anything like that, all she cares about is finding Brittany so that she can take her home, so that she can be safe.

Well, that's if she even wants to come home.

The rain changes from a soft shower of raindrops, to it pounding down onto the concrete beneath Santana's feet, and within a matter of minutes, the brunette finds herself completely drenched. She can feel her hair sticking to her face, her mascara running down her cheeks, her jeans sticking to her thighs, and can hear the squelching of her shoes with every step she takes. It's practically pitch black outside too, aside from the street lights illuminating the way, and all Santana wants to do right now is to go home, have a shower and go to bed. In an ideal world, that is what she would do, but she's not giving up on her search for Brittany. She'd do anything for the blonde, and she wants to prove that. She'd search all night in the rain if she had to. She's not going to ever give up on her.

It's as if luck is on Santana's side though because when she turns a corner a few minutes later, she sees that there's someone sitting huddled up on a bench not too far away from her. She notices the blonde hair, illuminated by the street lamps on either side of her, and she sprints over to the bench, knowing that it's Brittany sitting on it. She doesn't think she's ever ran so fast in her life, and if it weren't for the fact that she was in the middle of an adrenaline rush then she's sure that she'd probably collapse from exhaustion.

When she comes to a stop in front of the bench, Santana's sure her heart stops as well. She's right, it is Brittany on the bench, but Brittany seems to be absolutely drenched, shivering and has also passed out. It's as if Santana's mind goes into autopilot because before she can even register what she's doing, she shrugs off her jacket and wraps it around Brittany's petite frame before trying to gently wake her up. When Brittany doesn't respond though, she grows alarmed and scoops her up into her arms before beginning to set off in the direction of home.

She isn't going to give up on Brittany. Not now. Not ever.

When Santana arrives home, she isn't surprised to find Puck peering out of the living room window looking for her. She never told him where she was going, and not to mention, she ignored all thirteen of his attempts to call her while she was searching for Brittany. Her legs feel heavy as she stumbles up the last two steps to her home and just as she does so, the front door swings open, revealing a very concerned looking Puck. Puck looks at his best friend and then at the girl in her arms, and without saying anything he takes Brittany from Santana.

"Puck give her back!" Santana screeches as she falls to her knees due to exhaustion. "I need to make her better."

"Santana it's okay." He soothes, allowing the Latina to grab onto his shirt to pull herself up. "I'm helping you, you're exhausted."

Despite her exhaustion, Santana is hot on Puck's heels as he carefully carries Brittany up the stairs and into Santana's bedroom and she watches him with hawk-like eyes as he places her down onto the bed.

As soon as Santana knows that Brittany is safe, she rushes over to her closet and gets a pair of warm pajamas for Brittany to wear. She also grabs a few extra blankets and once she's satisfied she dumps them all onto the empty side of her bed. She can feel her own body turning numb because of the rain and her clothes, but she doesn't care. Brittany is her main priority right now.

"Puck, turn around." Santana orders as she begins to lift up Brittany's top. She looks over her shoulder and sees that he's still staring at her and so she shoots a glare in his direction. "Now!"

Once she's sure he's no longer looking, she gently removes Brittany's clothes and underwear from her body and dumps them into a pile on the floor. She then carefully pulls the pajamas on over her body and once Santana's satisfied, she pulls the blankets over her and tucks her in.

Santana doesn't know what to do with herself now, so she hauls her body over to the other side of the bed, and sits down on it. She continues to stare at Brittany, praying that she's going to wake up soon and praying that she's done enough to keep her warm. She thinks she got to Brittany in time, but she guesses she's never going to know for sure until Brittany wakes up and can verbally confirm that she's fine.

"Santana.." Puck's voice sounds distant to her, but she knows he's still in the room. "You should probably change out of your clothes."

Santana decides to ignore Puck, because she's too caught up in her thoughts to even think about moving. All she can think about is how all of this is her fault. She caused all of these events to happen, and if there's something seriously wrong with Brittany then she doesn't think she'll ever be able to forgive herself for it. If she hadn't of been so insensitive then she wouldn't of driven Brittany away. In fact, if she had just been honest with Brittany from the beginning then they would probably be in bed right now cuddling and laughing.

Santana knows that she's ruined everything, and it's all her fault.

She's in love with Brittany, but she knows she can't keep her here any longer. Not when it's obvious that Brittany doesn't want to be here and will resent her for it.

"Puck.." Santana swallows the lump in her throat, knowing that the next sentence is going to be the most painful thing to say. "I need you to take her back to Arizona."

/

When Brittany begins to drift in and out of sleep, the first thing she becomes aware of is that something is wrong and that she's somewhere unfamiliar. Her eyes are still closed, but she can tell that the mattress she's lying on feels lumpy and the room that she's in smells musty and somewhat dirty, and so she knows for a fact that she's definitely not in Santana's house. She does her best to think about the previous events, but grows frustrated when she can't remember anything past sitting on a park bench. She could be anywhere right now, and that thought scares her. She shouldn't have been so irresponsible and stupid. She shouldn't of walked out of Santana's house the way that she did. She put herself in danger and right now, she could be paying for that.

Deciding that she's going to eventually have to open her eyes, Brittany does so slowly, and when she does she gasps. She's back home, in her living room, lying on her couch.

Brittany can't believe it. She quickly sits up on the couch, regretting it immediately because as soon as she does that, the room feels like it's spinning. She screws her eyes shut again and does her best to calm herself down by breathing in and out deeply a few times, a technique that Santana once showed her, and when she feels better she decides to open them again. This time when she does, she takes her time to look around the room and that's when she notices that she's completely alone. That doesn't surprise her though because when she did live at home, she always seemed to be on her own so she doesn't see why it would be any different.

As she sits there, Brittany tries to think of a reason as to how she could possibly be back in Arizona, but she can't think of anything that would make sense to her. There's no way that she could fall asleep on a park bench in Lima, Ohio and end up back in Arizona. It makes no sense to her whatsoever. She needs answers, and she knows that if anyone knows why she's back here it'll be her parents. She's just about to get up so that she can go and search for them, but before she can, her mother comes waltzing through, but stops in her tracks when she sees that Brittany is awake and sitting up.

"Brittany, it's so good to see that you're awake!" Her Mother exclaims as she rushes over to Brittany's side. Brittany isn't impressed though because she can sense the hint of the fake tone in her voice, which puts her slightly on edge. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess." Brittany replies monotonously with a small shrug. In all honesty, she doesn't know how she's feeling. She's confused, and tired and heartbroken. What she does know though is that she wants Santana. She wants to be at home, in bed with Santana. She wants to be in the warmth and comfort of her arms, even if she still does feel a little bit angry at her. "What am I doing here?" She asks, getting straight to the point. "Where is Santana?"

"Santana?" Her Mother repeats with a frown. "I don't know what you're talking about, Brittany." She answers after a moment of thought. "It was a man named Puck that brought you here! He met your sister not long ago and set out to look for you ever since he found out you had gone missing. He found you last night and brought you back here, wasn't that nice of him?"

"Puck?" She mutters under her breath, not sure if she's believing what she's hearing. "Why did he do that?" She asks more to herself than to anyone else, ignoring her Mother's question. "Why did you want me back? I never went missing, you gave me away!"

Brittany knows that she probably shouldn't speak to her Mother the way that she is, but at this moment in time she doesn't care. She's had to deal with the fact that her parents willingly gave her away for months, and now that she finally has the opportunity to confront the woman about it, she's not going to pass on the chance.

"Brittany it wasn't like that!" Her Mother gasps, doing her best to act shocked and offended at the comment. "The family was going through a hard time, we did what we had to do!"

"I'm sure selling me to someone who tried to rape me on multiple occasions wasn't the only thing you could do!" Brittany snaps, seeing red. "Do you know what I had to go through? Do you know how many sleepless nights I had because I was too scared to go to sleep in case I woke up and something happened. Do you kn-"

"Stop it, Brittany!" Her Mother cuts her off, her voice turning cold. "We're not talking about this! You're here to make a fresh start! You will pretend that you were missing and if anyone asks about it, you will refuse to answer because you're still traumatized by the past."

Brittany doesn't even have the strength to argue, but that doesn't matter because even if she wanted to, her Mother marches out the room. Leaving her on her own once again.

/

It's been 1 week. It's been 7 days. It's been 168 hours since Santana saw Brittany last, and ever since then she has had a permanent empty feeling in her chest. She still can't believe that it was a week ago that she made the decision to send Brittany back to Arizona to be with her family. A decision that she regrets every minute of the day. She regrets it for selfish reasons though because she takes the fact that she's not heard from Brittany for an entire week as a good thing, that she is obviously happy about being home.

She remembers how as soon as Puck left the house with Brittany, to take her to the Fabray's private jet so that they could fly out to Arizona, that she completely broke down in her bedroom and cried herself to sleep that night. She remembers how, initially she wanted to be the one who took Brittany home, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to do that. If she had it her way, she would have taken her somewhere where it could have just been the two of them and they could forget about everything else for a while.

Santana's not going to lie, she's absolutely lost without Brittany. She feels like she doesn't really have a purpose in life anymore. She was so devoted in spending all of her time making Brittany happy, and now that she's gone, she doesn't really know what she's supposed to do. Nowadays, she does whatever she can to stay out of the house because the house reminds her of Brittany. Whenever she has free time, she does her best to spend it either at work or outside. She's lost count of the number of pointless drives she's gone on, but she doesn't care. She only ever goes home when she's exhausted and knows that she's going to immediately pass out because that way, she doesn't have time to think about how things could have been.

She knows that she should probably find something to keep her mind preoccupied and off Brittany, but she can't seem to do so. She doesn't have the energy. Every day when she wakes up, she feels numb and it's like nothing is going to make her happy again, and she goes to sleep feeling exactly the same way. She wishes that she could at least have an update on how Brittany is doing, but she's scared to reach out. She's sure that if Brittany wanted or needed her by now then she would have contacted her. After all, she purposely made sure Puck left her phone with her for that reason.

Brittany has no excuse not to contact her. The only thing stopping the blonde is herself, and Santana is slowly trying to accept that fact.

She guesses that Quinn was right; that slaves only love you because they have no one else.

Santana's never felt so lonely before.

At that moment, Santana makes a decision and she jumps off her bed and marches downstairs. It's early in the morning, not long past seven o'clock so she's not sure if all of her slaves will be awake yet, but she hopes that they are since she wants to talk to them all. She's not seen anyone in her house for the past week since she's been locked up in her room or at work, so when she walks into the kitchen and sees that all her slaves are there, wearing very shocked faces due to her presence, she's not very surprised by it.

"From this minute onwards, none of you are my slaves." She tells them all, keeping her voice strong and steady. "If you wish to remain here then you may work for me." She continues, keeping her gaze trained on the window ahead of her. "You will be paid, you will have somewhere to stay, but you will also have your freedom to do what you will with your free time." She tells them, noticing the smiles break out onto their faces with every word. "You can have the rest of the day to make your decision, but until then you're all free to have the day off."

Santana doesn't even wait for a response, she just walks out the room after that.

/

It's been 3 weeks. It's been 21 days. It's been 504 hours and Santana is losing hope. Brittany still hasn't returned, and Santana is doing everything she can to desperately regain some kind of normality back into her life. It isn't working though because Brittany is always on her mind and she doesn't know how she's meant to stop thinking about her. Every hour of every day, the blonde is on her mind. Sometimes Santana thinks about if she's enjoying being home with her parents, but then other times, usually late at night when she awakes from a nightmare, she thinks about the possibility of Brittany being sold again and it makes her physically sick.

She needs help. She knows she does, but she doesn't know who she's supposed to turn to. She knows that her lifestyle these days isn't normal. She's working more so now than ever, to the point that she barely leaves her office. She can't even remember the last time she went home. She eats at work, she sleeps at work (mainly due to passing out at her desk), and she even showers at work using their facilities. She doesn't want to be at home because it reminds her of Brittany and everything that they could've had.

After giving her old slaves the option of staying with her or leaving, she found that most of them decided to stay and work for her. She was glad about that because it means that they gave her a sense of normality whenever she was at home. However, now when she sees them, all she notices is their worrying and questioning gazes that they shoot at her. She knows that they're worried about her, but she also knows that they blame her for getting rid of Brittany. They've never said it out loud to her, but she can feel it. After all, Brittany was one of them, and the bubbly blonde won the hearts of them all. It makes sense that they miss her. They're another reason why she tries to avoid home as much as possible.

Now that Santana thinks about it, home doesn't feel like home anymore.

When Santana feels her phone vibrate on her desk, she sighs and rolls her eyes at it, but picks it up anyway. She's not surprised to see that she has a message from Puck on it because he messages her everyday. It's always the same message too; to see if she's coming home tonight, but the answer is always the same.

No.

She thinks about ignoring it completely and instead going back to her work, but something in her stomach tells her to open it and so she does. As Santana reads the two words on the screen, she's sure that she must be dreaming because there's no way that they can be true. She' sure that Puck must be playing some kind of cruel joke on her.

" _Brittany's home."_

 _/_

I'd say that this is a filler... but it's not really a filler because I think this shows a lot of character development and reflection? I dunno it's early in the morning and I'm tired. There's probably a lot of mistakes, so sorry about that.

Keep reviewing guys because they inspire me to continue writing, which makes me update quicker.

Once again this is dedicated to Abigail for being so bitter.


	16. Guess Who's Back

Santana can't believe what she's reading. She has to re-read the words on her phone screen at least six times before the finally begin to sink in, and she begins to make sense of them. Brittany is back. Brittany is at home, waiting for her. She can't believe it. Her heart is pounding so hard and fast in her chest that she's sure that it's going to escape at any moment, and so she lets out a shaky breath and grips onto the arm rests of her seat. She wants to stand up and run straight out of the building, all the way home, but as she stands up her legs feel weak and has to grip onto the desk in front of her for some support. However, she grits her teeth and pushes through the feeling because she needs to get home. She needs to go and see Brittany. Without a second thought, Santana grabs her phone and her car keys and makes a swift exit out of her office, not even sparing a second thought about all the work that she was meant to get done today. She's sure Quinn will help her catch up with it all anyway, she usually does.

The drive from the office to her home seems like an eternity to Santana, and she's also pretty certain that all the other cars on the road are purposely driving slower than the speed limit just to test her. She's aware that she's driving way over the speed limit, and that one wrong move could cause a very bad crash, but she doesn't care. All she cares about is getting home, and seeing Brittany. She can't think about anything else, it's all that's on her mind.

Ten minutes later when she eventually reaches her home, Santana abandons the car in the driveway and jumps out of it. She doesn't even bother to turn off the engine or make sure the door is closed properly before rushing into her home, she's sure someone else will take care of that for her too. It's the least of her worries right now, anyway.

As she steps through the front door and into the hallway of her home, Santana freezes. Her body doesn't know what to do. She wants to open her mouth and call out for Puck and Brittany, but when she tries to, nothing comes out. She licks her lips, swallows the hard lump in her throat, and then tries again, yet nothing happens. Sighing in frustration, she then turns her head, trying to listen out for a familiar voice but the house is in complete silence. It's like everyone is in shock that Brittany is home.

Deciding to take a stab in the dark, Santana forces herself to move towards the living room because there's something pulling her into that room. She slowly opens the door, her hands shaking as she does so, and peaks her head around the corner and her breath catches in her throat as she does so. Standing there, in the middle of the room, is Brittany. Brittany hasn't noticed her yet thought, because she's nervously playing with her fingers and looking down at the ground. It makes Santana's heart break because she looks so small, fragile and uncomfortable in a place that she used to treat like her home. Santana knows that it's her fault.

Carefully and quietly, Santana slips into the room and closes the door behind her. She tries to do it as quietly as possible, but the sound of the door closing causes Brittany to glance up at where the noise is coming from and she practically jumps out of her skin when she sees Santana standing there, and her eyes grow wide. Santana studies the blonde's face for a moment, trying to read the expression on it and goes to take a step forward, however she stops herself before she can actually do so because she doesn't know if Brittany would want her any closer. She internally curses herself because she used to be so good at reading Brittany, and now, she's not sure she can even do it anymore.

Sighing in defeat to herself, Santana decides on taking a step back and presses her back up against the door, trying to create more space between the two of them. Right now, space is the last thing the brunette wants, but she thinks that it's maybe what Brittany wants because ever since she came into the room, the blonde has just stood there staring at her and not saying anything at all.

Brittany doesn't know how she feels right now. Her body and mind are going through a whirlwind of emotions and it's so overwhelming for her. When she first arrived back at Santana's home, she wanted to storm into her bedroom and be mad at her for everything that she done. However, now that the Latina is standing there in front of her, looking as helpless and hurt as she does, the blonde just wants to hug her and be close to her. She hates that she cares so deeply about Santana that the brunette can do things like this to her, but she knows that she probably wouldn't change it even if she could. Still though, she silently curses herself because beforehand, she had so many things that she wanted to say and get off her chest, but now it's like her brain has gone blank and she can't think of anything.

Taking a few steps to her left, Brittany takes a seat on the edge of the couch. She wipes the palms of her hands on her dark blue jeans before folding them over in her lap and nervously looks around the room, trying to think of something to say. However, her mind draws up blank and so she offers Santana a tight lipped smile when they eventually lock eyes with one another. Santana takes the smile as her cue to get closer to the blonde and so she hesitantly takes eight steps across the room, towards her. She stops for a few seconds, waiting for Brittany to protest, but when she doesn't she finished crossing the room and perches herself down onto the couch across from her.

"I like the new pillows you've got for the couches." Brittany finally says, breaking the silence that's been lingering between them for the past few minutes. "They brighten up your living room."

Santana is pretty sure she can feel her heart stop when she hears Brittany's voice again. It's been so long since she last heard it that she only now remembers just how soft, sweet and soothing it really is. She's missed it, terribly, and she wants to hear more of it.

"Thanks, I got them last week." Santana replies, clearing her throat after it. "Do you want a drink? A coffee? Hot chocolate? Orange juice?"

"I'm good, thank you." Brittany politely declines with a slight shake of her head. "I'll wait here if you want to go and get something for yourself, though."

"No, I'm good too." Santana answers, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she thinks about what to say next. "How... How have you been?"

"I've been better." Brittany replies truthfully, deciding that there's no point in lying to Santana. After all, one of the reasons she came back was to tell the Latina how she was really feeling, and besides she's well aware of the fact that Santana always knows when she's lying. She's never been good at hiding her emotions. "What about you?"

"The same, I've been better." Santana wrings her hands out nervously and casts her gaze down onto the floor. A pang of guilt flows through her body because she knows that she is the reason for making Brittany and herself feel so miserable. She made a poorly judged decision and if she had just stopped, calmed down and thought it all through then this could have been avoided. She knows that they need to talk about the elephant in the room, but she doesn't know how to bring it up. She sighs in defeat and decides to focus on the positives instead. "It's really good to see you again, Brittany."

"It's good to see you too, Santana." The blonde replies, finding it strange saying Santana's name without adding Mistress in front of it. It feels as if something is missing. "You're looking good."

Santana can't help it, she feels her lips twitch upwards, forming a humours smile. She knows she doesn't look good, in fact, she looks the complete opposite. She doesn't have any makeup on, she hasn't showered in at least 2 days now and she's very aware of the heavy dark bags that are drooping under her eyes. She looks dead.

"You don't have to compliment me Brittany." She lets out a dry chuckle. "I know I don't look good, it's been a rough few weeks."

"You still look good to me, though." Brittany replies honestly without thinking about it, and then once she hears exactly what she's said and processes it, she bites her bottom lip shyly. Sometimes she forgets that she shouldn't say everything out loud. "It's been rough for me too." She adds, her voice softening a little bit when the memories of the past couple of weeks come flooding back to her. "Why did you do it?"

Brittany gets straight to the point with her question because she knows that the two of them aren't going to get anywhere by just making small talk. She knows Santana, and Santana knows her, and because of this she knows that the pair of them could beat around the bush for hours. She doesn't have time for that. She wants answers. She wants to know why Santana decided to send her away, and why she didn't take her there herself. She wants to know why her Mistress abandoned her. She wants to know what happened that night she was sent away because all she remembers is falling asleep on a bench in the pouring rain. She needs answers, because not knowing is driving her crazy and she needs some normality back in her life.

Santana sits in silence for a moment, staring blankly into space as she tries to think of something to say. She's frustrated because there's so many things she wants to say to the blonde sitting across from her, but she's having great difficulty trying to formulate any kind of sentence. She's not surprised by it though because Brittany has always had that kind of affect on her.

"I thought I was doing what was best for you, for me... for us." She decides is the best way to answer her question, her own voice trembling slightly as she does so. "I realize now that it wasn't what was best for us at all, and it's my biggest regret and mistake."

"I was so scared." Brittany reveals quietly, her voice just above a whisper. "I woke up and I didn't know where I was, or where you were. I called on you and you weren't there, I was so scared."

The memory of waking up back at her family home without Santana being there, floods back into Brittany's mind and she begins to get visibly upset. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to find the right words that can describe her scared and confused state when she woke up and didn't know where she was, and she knows for a fact that she'll never, ever, be able to find the words that will describe her heartbreak over the fact that Santana left her there all by herself.

Santana sits there opposite Brittany, observing the way her face falls at the memories that are coming flooding back at her and she can't help but reach over and take the blonde's pale hands into her own. It's cliched, she knows it is, but as soon as she comes into contact with Brittany's skin, Santana feels the spark that she's longed for and it just confirms the fact to her that Brittany was never supposed to leave her side.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that, I can't even imagine how it made you feel." She apologises, but knows that she needs to do more than that to make it up to Brittany. "I wasn't thinking when I made the decision to send you home, I thought I was doing what was best for you Brittany." She explains. "I can't even begin to explain how much I regret it."

Brittany takes some time to process Santana's words, but after she does, she lets out a small sight. "It's okay, I guess." She shrugs, looking down at her shoes. She can't stand to look into Santana's sad eyes and she feels kind of bad for making them look like that. "You weren't to know."

"No Brittany, it's not okay." Santana disagrees with a slight shake of her head. "I made a mistake, and I don't want you to forgive me if you're not ready to."

Brittany isn't stupid, she knows that she doesn't have that many people in the world and her safest option right now would be to forgive Santana completely so that they could move on from what's happened and be happy again. However, Brittany knows that she can't do that because Santana's so strong willed that she won't let it happen. She isn't all that worried though, because she also knows that Santana isn't going to kick her out despite the outcome of their chat since she already seems to regret it so much as it is.

"I'm not saying I'm going to forgive and forget about what's happened anytime soon, Santana." She responds. "But I can't stay away from you any longer." She boldly reveals. "Being apart from you hurt me more than anything ever has, and I don't want that anymore. I can't have that anymore."

"Wait..." Santana breathes out, her eyebrows furrowing in thought as she processes what the blonde has just said. "You want to be around me? You want to be back here?"

"Yes of course I do!" Brittany exclaims. "I can't be away from you any longer, I need you." Brittany answers honestly, taking Santana by surprise. "I want things to go back to the way they were."

Santana frowns at the blonde's last sentence because as much as she would love for things to be like they were two months ago, she knows that they can't be. There needs to be a change in order for them to work.

"I need you too, Brittany." The Latina admits, a hint of hesitancy clear in her voice. "But Britt, we can't go back to the way things were..."

"What? Why?" Brittany questions, beginning to panic because she never thought she'd hear those words come out of Santana's mouth. "What we had worked! I was happy! You were happy!"

"You might have been happy, Brittany, but what we had wasn't working." Santana admits, forcing her eyes shut to avoid having to look at the sad look and pout on Brittany's face. "It wasn't doing either of us any good, but if you want to come back I'm sure we can work something out."

"I want to work something out." Brittany states confidently. "I want to come back."

Brittany hasn't even been back in her home for 24 hours, but Santana is already beginning to realise that having Brittany back around is both a blessing and a curse. She feels as if she can finally relax because she now knows that Brittany is safe and away from any harm, however she's also on edge because she doesn't know how she's supposed to act around her anymore. Santana's noticed that her other workers are happy that she's back, especially Puck, which makes her happy since he too was upset about her departure. However, she just finds it all so... awkward.

She's been trying to keep her distance from Brittany while she finds her feet again, but she's noticed how easy it's been for the blonde to slip back into her old routine and doesn't need her to do that. This only makes it more clear to the brunette that sending her away wasn't what she needed at all. It only makes Santana feel even worse than before. She wishes she could stop beating herself up about it, but she knows that there's still a long long way to go for her and Brittany, she isn't naïve. They still have so much that they need to sort out and talk about between the two of them, but right now she is trying not to worry about it. Having Brittany here smiling, happy and safe is enough for her right now. If it's all she can get, it's all she's going to take.

Currently, everyone is gathered in the living room chatting and joking amongst themselves. Well, everyone but Santana. She's leaning against the door frame, observing them all... well observing Brittany. She's currently sitting next to Puck, her head is tilted back, her hair is flowing down her back and she's laughing at something her partner in crime has said. The sight makes her smile.

Whilst everyone seems to be preoccupied, Santana decides to quietly slip out of the room unnoticed. She feels like she just needs a bit of breathing space away from everyone right now as it's all so overwhelming for her having Brittany back. She's aware that it may sound selfish and silly, but it's hurting her a little bit at how easily Brittany has gone back to interacting with the others the way that she used to. It's like she's never been away from them. The Latina knows that it's her fault that things are this way, she was the one who betrayed the blonde's trust in the worst way possible, and she knows that it's going to take a while to regain it. However, it's all just taking a toll on her, especially since she's already in such a dark place.

Santana finds herself wandering upstairs to her bedroom, somewhere she has not been inside in weeks, so she's surprised it's where she ended up. Ever since Brittany had been taken home, Santana had purposely avoided the room in case that it brought back too many memories for her and she couldn't cope. After all, her bedroom had been like a sanctuary to them. It was a safe place where many secrets, shy glances and soft kisses were shared. She guesses now though, that it's probably a good thing if she goes back into her room now and gives it a quick tidy up now that the blonde is back. That way, hopefully Brittany won't think that there's too much going on that is out of the ordinary. Although, despite her thinking, Santana is certain that it won't be long before one of her workers blab to Brittany about the fact that she barely ever eats, sleeps or comes home at all these days. It's something Brittany is going to more than likely bring up at some point and so she makes a mental note to herself to come up with a few excuses to stop her from worrying.

Opening the door to her bedroom, Santana takes a deep breath before taking a few steps into it. She stops in the middle of the floor and takes a moment to survey her surroundings. Her bedroom, as she expected it to be, has been left completely untouched. The bed is still unmade, the same way in which it was left the last time she slept in it, there are clothes littered about the floor and into her closet, and her dressing table is a mess... as always. She goes to take a step forward so that she can pick up the nearest item of clothing closest to her, but she stops when she hears Brittany's voice.

"It's exactly like I remember it... it's like nothing's changed." She marvels, propping herself up against the doorway. "Sorry..." She quickly apologises, remembering that she no longer belongs in that room. "Did you want to be on your own?" She asks. "I can leave if you wa-"

"No!" Santana replies a little bit too quickly, cutting the blonde off. She can feel her cheeks burning at the eagerness showing in both her voice and actions. "I mean, you don't need to leave." She tries again, her voice softening. "Stay, please, take a seat."

Santana walks over to her bed, sorts her pillows and covers and then sits down onto it, crossing her legs as she does so. She then pats the spot next to her, motioning for the blonde to come and sit beside her. The blonde tentatively walks over and takes a seat next to the Latina, being careful to keep enough distance between the two of them. She feels a bit confused right now because she has no idea what to do or say right now, she doesn't even know why she followed Santana up the stairs. It was as if it was just some kind of instinct, and when she saw Santana slip out of the room she felt the need to do so as well. She wanted to be close to the brunette. She knows that Santana has hurt her, and of course she is aware of the fact that they're going to have to work hard to truly get over what has happened, but she also knows that she wants and needs to be close to Santana. She's gone without her before, and she can't do it again. She can't function without her.

As soon as Brittany sits down next to her, Santana feels her senses kick into overdrive at the smell of Brittany's scent. It's surrounding her and clouding her mind, and all she wants to do is wrap Brittany up in her arms and hold her because it's been way too long since she last done that. However, she is all too aware that she can't do that, and it's not that simple, and it's killing her especially since she knows it's only going to get more difficult. She guesses that they need to start somewhere though, to get to the place that they both want to be at, and she knows exactly what she's got to do to get them there.

"I may have went about it the wrong way, Brittany." She starts to speak, her voice soft and not much louder than a whisper. "But I had to send you away."

"Santana, please stop saying that." Brittany desperately pleads before the brunette can say anything else. She doesn't want to hear the harsh truth that the woman beside her is going to say, she'd rather not know. "You didn't have to, I could have stayed, and we could have been happy!"

"Britt, no we couldn't have been." Santana argues back weakly, forcing her eyes tightly shut so that she doesn't have to see the look of distraught on Brittany's face as she takes in and processes what's being said to her. "You needed to be away from me." She adds, licking her lips nervously. "You needed to be away, and I didn't know where else to send you because you didn't know anyone else... I thought sending you back was the safest option."

"I didn't need to be away from you, Santana! I needed you!" Brittany spits out harshly, not liking what she's hearing at all. "I needed you, and you weren't there!" She repeats. "Why did you get rid of me?" She demands, allowing all of her built up anger to show."I thought you cared about me! I thought that maybe I meant something to you, but I don't... do I?" She questions. "I was just another pathetic slave to you, wasn't I? Yo-"

"Brittany, stop!" Santana practically screeches, unable to take it anymore. "I did it because I am in love with you!"

/

Oops, didn't realise I was away for so long. Sorry guys, love you all

P.s I've posted this as a tester... if people review I'll update again. But if no one is that bothered I'll just leave it at this :)


End file.
